Dissonant Lyrics
by ZeroXSEED
Summary: There's no one blames this person for disappear for a long time, only being pulled again to the depths of the battlefield later. Does this person's presence only bring misery? or will change everything?
1. Chapter 1 Step In To The Battlefield

Dissonant Lyrics

Chapter 1: Step in to the battlefield

Expelled my thoughts about this Anime, set after Sound stage X, honestly, I've been finished watching Nanoha and Nanoha A's, and still ongoing with StrikerS. Also, I'M NOT A NATIVE ENGLISH SPEAKER.

So, plenty of facts and grammar mistakes ahead –XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing except loads and loads of OCs

A/N: Plenty of OCs in future, they wont interfere the plot, they wont stole spotlight, they're exist for the sake of plot and providing spotlights for canon characters, so there!

Objective comments and critics expected! Enjoy and Reviews!

* * *

Outskirt of Circumference colony, Non-administrated world 303.

Several mages manages to survive a storm of bombarding spell, to note how deep and long trenches and craters created by the attacks. Included among them are a man with tan battle jacket, his blonde hair was dirty out of dust but still neatly tied with blue ribbon, of all things, his glasses also severely fractured, if not outright broken. He carries a fairly large shield on his arms.

"Honestly Professor, managed through such intense onslaught….Now I know how Captain Takamachi managed to break your shield without making any injuries beyond scratches….and you broke Lieutenant Vita's wrist just by block her hammer"

"Is that a compliment? Actually I lost my left arm's function right now…DARNIT!" the man cries as fourteen orb lights formed around his body, his shield shining and said in monotone robotic male voice "_Variable Missile_", and seconds later these orbs dashing, zigzagging like drugged meteorites towards a floating temple several hundred feet from there, cue multiple explosion.

"And they said you're suck at offense?!"

"Yeah, that's just A-class Bombarding spell, just slightly inferior to Variable Shoot…and that's my strongest normal attack….nothing much compared to other mages of my generation" Yuuno chuckles.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

And these mages constantly bombarding the temple with high and low ranked attacks.

FLASHBACK, Seven days before, TSAB training regiment.

"Remember noobs, defense is just as important as offense…" Vita pointed her _Graf Eisen_ at the nearly KO-ed recruits.

"But Ma'am, you sure there are mages that really able to hold you?"

"Well, just one…and it's not like he'll have time to show you **how**" she grumbles.

"Maybe I can show it just once"

"The move your butts and…Hey, Nutshell is that you?!" Vita surprised as Yuuno enter the simulation chamber. "Yeah, I'm here!" he cheerfully smiles.

"Good grief, now just sit there and watch rookie!" Vita's eyes glow as her device increased in size to the point the head actually surpassing her body.

"HE'S GOING TO DIE!" Vita dashed then jumps, attacking from above. Even if she's holding back, he's going to heck maybe an understatement. Yuuno put a wide stance on his legs and put both his palm forward, creating a massive round shield, almost twice in diameter than normal shield.

The blast effect from the attack was shocking enough for the recruits, as they amazed how everything can be described as: Vita hanging midair as her hammer struck on his shield.

"Oi, this is a new trick, isn't this?" she got a big sweat drop above her head, then her hammer shrink and she jumped down.

"Sorta?"

"HOHO, see?" Vita smirk to the amazed recruits, their face is priceless to the point Vita pointing her device and "Take some good scene, _Graf Eisen_" she commanded.

"Zustimmend" her device responded, and several clicking noises can be heard.

"Ok, enough for today…since my mood is good…take some laps, cool down and rest"

"Thank you, ma'am"

"So, what brings you here, Professor?" Vita ask seriously.

"Straightforward as always eh?" He chuckles, and he unzip his leather coat and fold it, revealing TSAB uniform behind the coat.

"Oi…seriously?" she got a MASSIVE sweat drop on her…hat.

"Yeah"

"THE HECK!!"

"At the least you come, Professor"

"Eh? Shari?" Vita's jaw dropped, never thought that Device-freak engineer went out from her lab so far as TRAINING FIELD with several important project blueprints thrown on her desk, which means a lot of work, A LOT. And Shari NEVER misses any kind of Device-related works.

"Did you have a lot of stuff to do…I mean…new instruments for Air Force and all…how could you put it aside?? Usually you work like tomorrow is doomsday" Vita went pale as she ask, "Well, since he's special I want to saw the performance, MYSELF" Shari replied mildly as she comes closer.

Vita knows something is going on, a Big thing emphasis on BIG.

"Eh, you mean it has been completed, Miss Shari?!" Yuuno's eyes went larger ash she approaches him and gave him some kind of pager-shaped device. "Really a man with simple profile is you? Why don't make it much cooler even on its standby phase?" she laughs, "Come-on! Don't make wait!"

_Wait, isn't that a freaking magic device_? Vita swears to herself, Yuuno with his FREAKING shield? Nice target! Yuuno with his FREAKING shield AND device? TOO MUCH! And since Vita always going over the top, she's on fire right now. "Hey, I volunteered myself as first people blown up with it!" Vita pointed herself, she really want a good spar right now.

"Hey, Vita…I mean, I'm inexperienced and all…against you? I need nine lives out of ten just to survive" Yuuno got himself trapped on really dangerous situation.

"I WON'T HARM THE LAST ONE!" Vita's eyes glow, unlike before, it was RED.

"ACK!!"

Outside the base, Nanoha and Fate are on their way to the simulation room, talking about how they're slacking off a bit these days, although not at the point of sleeping in their desk all day. They need some good spar, all out if it was needed.

"Huh, the training already finished?" Nanoha mumbles as she saw the recruits walked out of training field, they gave a simple salute then, and both of them replied it.

"I thought it's finished in some 30 minutes more, knowing Vita. Did she have a reason?" Fate asks.

"Well, there's a young man comes, show us his magnificently durable shield against _Gigantform_, and then Lieutenant said the training is over"

"Don't tell me" Fate chuckled; "She's picking on Yuuno-kun, AGAIN" Nanoha can't help but said it anyway and pout. Besides, who else has the strength and confidence about their shield that much? Yuuno put a simple shield when entire party; which the member is composed of overpowered young mages, has to run from Cosmic Horror attack eleven years ago. Yeah, he's that confident.

The two has to run toward training grounds, only to found considerable destruction over the field. Shari is watching from the edge, seeing as Vita and Yuuno jousting mid-air like hell, especially Vita, which is considerably fast for a mage of her class, not the level of Fate or even Signum however. And Yuuno, most of things he do is deflect, deflect, and deflect using his large 'buckler' then counter with four binding anchor launched from his Shield that ACT more like missiles, Vita has a field day with this as she barely miss and had to knock them, they're ACCURATE.

"These damn instrument was good, Shari" Vita cried, she looked like a crazed soldier, but actually she's over excited. "Ferret boy no longer a punching bag!"

"Oh good, or not…" Yuuno added, not even loosening his guard.

"I can't believe he synchronized that much in fifteen minutes! I thought it'll take four hours of light spar or so…Vita's effort should be praised well!" Shari happily writes on a report note about Yuuno's advancement.

"That's Device specifically designed for Yuuno?" Nanoha mumbles.

"Call it AEGIS, it was specifically designed to increase Professor Scrya's specialties in binds and barriers" Shari smirk with her glasses blink.

"Time to blown up Vita!" Yuuno held his shield with both arm like a bazooka, as its pointy end open, revealing several vents like these found on missile box.

"WHAT THE-"

A mid-childan sigil formed on front of him as his device shout "_Axel Shooter_", and half seconds later a salvo of curving beams/ missiles rushing for Vita; she's caught off guard and barely dodges.

"HELL! ISN'T THAT..." she twisted as noticeable explosions happens on another side of training fields.

"AXEL SHOOTER?!" Nanoha's eyes sharpened, it exactly different than what she have, but the power and trajectories were the same.

"So...that is..." Fate gulped, she never thought that Yuuno would copy Nanoha's spell, although Teana already did it.

"Oops…Shari…you sure I should handle a Device THIS powerful?" Yuuno amazed himself.

"Readings on computers told me you already reached minimum required potential, congrats! Some weeks of intense training and we got high class battle mage here" Shari clapped her hands.

"Wait, Yuuno is resumed active duty?"

"No! But…well…let's seek some proper place after I meet Hayate first"

Hayate's office.

"Non-administrated world 303….that's _way_ out of our boundaries of influence…and if I recalled again, isn't that planet no longer inhabitable?" Hayate ask.

"Yeah, I've chosen to be the chief staff for the expedition"

"So…You had to do a big dig on a colony planet, out of our influence. In order to protect yourself, you had to have your own Device. And by means of Device, a military grade, and you're promoted just for getting the license. Good, now I've had a headache" Hayate confused.

"I'm sorry for that matter, Chrono is the one who suggest me to enroll an exam instead of simple contract"

"I understand…the Higher ups sometimes can be a bunch of morons. Even thought a handful of B+ ranked mages was good enough, having self defense weapon is much better" Hayate smirk.

"Speaking of self defense weapon, isn't this device way too powerful?" Yuuno sweatdropped.

"Maybe? But it was much better than cheap guns for rookies" Chrono entered her office, Hayate and Yuuno not even blink, "Sorry for not knock the door, I'm in rush!" he said in deadpan tone. "At least that would gave Nanoha some ease, I can't imagine her face for sending you unarmed to deep space mission"

"Yeah-yeah…"

"Looks like you got the best escort as well…33rd Squadron 'Maverick' is the best active combat squadron out there. The captain, Jade Allison, is one of the few mages who managed to reach AA level" Hayate chuckle.

"AA level? How nice" Yuuno laughs.

Later, Cafeteria, with Fate and Nanoha.

"Eh? Deep Space Excavation?" Nanoha surprised, Fate as well, but nowhere near Nanoha's.

"Yeah, that's why, everything can be happen right?" Yuuno lightly said, "However….everything was, in fact, just in case…we have entire squadron of mages from Air Force as escort"

"Well the fact that they're going to escort you is relieving enough I guess!" Nanoha smirk.

Current time, still in the battlefield.

Honestly, Yuuno never know a full-scale battle would be this HARD.

Well, he has been facing Precia's monster minions, and able to fought them on his own, WITHOUT ANY DECENT OFFENSIVE SPELL. He also have a taste of Vita's hammer, broke her wrist without trying. And massive attack not leaving a scratch on him mostly, Nanoha responsible for two out of three times his shield truly breaks.

But front lines position just not suited for him at all, and now he's trapped in one. His fellow bodyguards, all the Air Force mages were put on their own limits for protecting him, and his right arm are bleeding.

He knows he can do it, no matter what, everyone is waiting for him. They don't expect a pale blonde man in a body bag; they expect him to come back as living human.

"Professor Scrya, wanna gamble?" Captain Jade Allison, leader of 33rd Squadron who happens to escort Yuuno said.

"What gamble?" Yuuno mumbles, "Both of us should lure that temple's attack, other should attack on a single point…..we may expose it's weak point…the wall just way too thick and the AMF may too powerful for us alone"

"_If Nanoha, she may easily breakthrough its walls alone….but for us…yeah…._" Yuuno thought, "Okay! Let's do it!" the blonde lieutenant nodded.

Scramble and maneuvering, both of them evading the attack from the flying temple. Yuuno noticed how swift the captain moves, every pitch, yaw and roll was efficient enough for her to evade thirty something magic missiles chasing her and hundreds of compressed magic bullets barrage not to touch her barrier. He swears that everyone except Nanoha or Fate would have a hell time with this member of Air Forces; after all, each of them is B rank at the least.

Yuuno himself, while not as hasty as her, managed to survive thanks to his overpowered barriers. If anything, weak attacks like these wont even scratch his shield except with enough number of hits.

A couple of beam attack managed to pierce the temple's barrier and broke trough it's heavy wall, Yuuno can see a shining object beneath the hole resulted from attack.

"NOW! PROFESSOR!"

And he put all his might on his attack, he spends twelve cartridges in this attack, hoping that the strain he received from overcharging his Device worth of it, and he aims. The targeting screen on his weapon has locked the target, two thin wings spread from his shield as if it's a bow.

"I gamble with this one....SEAL!" Yuuno said.

"_Sealing mode, Phalanx Missile_"

The captain as well, aimed her staff, charge her device fully.

"NOW!!" he cries.

Everything went gold as Yuuno released his strongest attack, an S-class bombardier attack, originally just below Nanoha's Starlight Breaker (SS-class) and requires 3 cartridges. Unlike Nanoha's, Yuuno's attack isn't barrier piercing, thus unable to pierce stronger AMF, of all things Yuuno's attack considered analogous to High Explosive shell, PURE EXPLOSION.

And that one was overloaded with cartridges.....

"Wow"

"GUH!" Yuuno cringed heavily and hold his right arm, as he stated before, his _Variable Missile _attack is his most powerful NORMAL attack (A rank). He had to inject a full dozen of cartridges for the last bombarding attack, and it put him in a pretty strain.

The giant temple crumbles and collapses section by section, until it completely destroyed into piles of bricks, leaving the shiny object alone. He glad his pain paid worth, but then again, he is an Archaeologist…

"HECK! We're destroying a historical site?" Yuuno got a good facepalm, laughs.

"I'm sure there's some remnants left there…" Captain Allison hit his shoulder softly, trying to ease him, "Let's rest a bit then investigate what the hell happened here"

And she noticed how his right arm is bleeding like hell right now, "and that injuries need to be treated"

"Yeah thanks!"

After conducting some observation, and treat their wounds, both of them sat down, for a lunch. The captain put down her beret and unties her indigo hair; she seems not much older than him, maybe in her early twenties. And pretty one.

Unlike Nanoha and others, her Barrier Jacket profile is not 'astounding' and pretty much composed with sleeveless long coat, military pants, and metal boots without considerable accessories.

"You know professor….yesterday I still not believe the rumor that you're the one who brought Nanoha Takamachi into Battlefield…but now, what I'm not believe is how stupid TSAB to put you in a desk work…"

"No, It's not their fault…I'm not a born-fighter and lacks instinct…you know, bloodline isn't everything…but it also one of the determining factor for your personality"

"Yeah, but you're an excellent warrior for an Archaeologist comes from a peace-loving Nomad Family….I not meant any insult, just that…well…Your work, 90 percent of them involving desk and chairs…and you're still that athletic?"

"Hmm, if you ask me why…It's because Lieutenant Vita always pick me as her punching bag in those 10 percent chance"

"SAY WHAT?"

"PUNCHING BAG"

They laugh, and she blush a bit. This man was not only handsome, he also gentle and clever.

"Lieutenant…I mean Professor Scrya, could you see this one please!" one of the fellow archaeologist called him, he stand and put his lunch box on the safe place.

"Time is up, let's back to work, Captain!" he sheepishly smiles and follow the archaeologist.

She grumbles, but then she stands up, tying her hair neatly, and put up her beret again.

"Whoa, he's attractive doesn't he?" one of her fellow female mages whisper.

"So what? I'm a woman too you know?" she pouted, "No…I meant….I never knows you're straight Captain! Sorry!"

"PROFESSOR!!" everyone is panicking as Yuuno drop.

"Eh?!"

Yuuno stumbled, his body is twitching, his breath practically uncontrollable.

"Shoot....and I thought not only Nanoha could spent more than ten cartridges without faint!" he smirk, before out cold.

Two weeks later, Mid childa.

Yuuno already back from his journey, the group has scattered, each holding the result of research. Vice Granscenic, inactive sniper who happens to escort him can see a satisfaction aura radiating bright from him.

"Looking good as always professor!" he exclaimed, they tossed hand.

"Yeah, as if you don't" Yuuno replied, "Hey, does everyone so excited that they sent helicopter instead of a simple car?"

"Actually that artifact you brought here caught so many eyes we should examine it within 3 days people from HQ took it"

"OH GOOD! Since I already examined it on draft level, we just need to conduct more detailed exam"

"You sure you won't come with me?"

"No, thank you! I have a proper schedule"

Soon after some big cargo put in, the blades started to spin and the chopper is taking off, leaving for the city.

However, something bothered Vice, as several objects appeared in radar, no, the number is still increasing beyond that.

"Holy crap, and I thought today's job put no action on it!" Vice swears he has been tired of robbery attempts put on his cargo, but knowing what he carried now he was, in fact, really expect it will be a BIG raid.

"Let's see how you can match my new gun!" He smirks.

No, Vice didn't put his trusty _Storm Raider_ sniper device.

He unfolds a bigger gun that was 3 meter in length and caliber comparable to his arms; he put his _Storm Raider_ as control unit.

"Not much an overkill, _Storm Raider_?!" he cries and pulled the trigger, as burst of beam taking out three gadget drones in a row.

There are dozens of them; Vice placed a bet on his chopper's autopilot.

_Better checking my Life Insurance_! He thought of himself.

"TOWER! THIS IS NIGHT CROW! OVER!"

"Roger that, Night Crow. Having a problem? over"

"Roger…look at the radar, over!"

"Roger that! We'll send some assistance! Hold still! Over"

He snipe another four in two shot, the large cannon wasn't put much strain on him as it drains energy from Chopper's power system, which also sustaining the shield protecting it. He really needs to be careful right now.

He glad that he's still single or else…wait, never mind.

"SO WHAT IF I'M STILL SINGLE YOU –beep-ER" He went crazy and SNIPE ALL OF THEM.

And seconds after that, he saw a pink dressed knight went straight and jumped to weapon compartment. "I don't see any hostiles" Signum frowned.

_WTF?!_ Vice thought and sighed.

"Well, more like you late" he smiles charmingly, she didn't catch it.

Vice back to his seat and Signum went to copilot seat.

"Actually, I seen everything when I'm rushing here" Signum said "Those are…gadget drones aren't they?"

"Yeah, it's been 2 years since last time we fought them…" Vice nodded, yeah. Gadget drones mashing 2 years ago during JS incident, Vice can't believe how TSAB so overwhelmed they sent inactive mages like him.

At least he shouldn't mash 200+ drones now.

"I should consider about one or two escort now" He chuckles.

"Or not, considering you taking 14 drones in 30 second…10 KILOMETERS AWAY?" Signum winced as she saw the combat log, the timing wasn't that impressive, the range? HOLY SHIT.

"Yeah, but sometimes I just wanna sat here while watching some soldiers beat the crap out of enemies"

"_You…..don't like to fight_?" Signum thought to herself, then again, she knows why, so she didn't ask.

Of all things, he unleashed his trusty rifle, Signum unsheathed her sword and a fraction second later a gigantic claw breach trough the window, Vice gave a good shots at the thing, and Signum dashed and pierce the sneaky giant drones to heck with her _Laevatine_.

"Drat, I not even realized HOW IT MISSED MY RADAR" Vice went panic as the chopper went down.

"Yeah….I didn't sense it's presence before it comes so close!" Signum hold her breath, she almost got heart attack on that moment.

Vice had to change with his barrier jacket, it absorb fair amount of damage, mainly magical, trough it absorb physical damage better than 3 inch titanium plate. And the Chopper went to heck, well, straight to the ground and explodes like heck.

"Oh man, she would need quite a repair!" Vice put his hands on his pockets and smiling, **while walked** **out of inferno**. If anything, that's how Nanoha earned her White Devil title (walked out of inferno part).

Signum tried not to laughs, _Vice is a natural charmer_, and it ONLY works when he NOT consciously trying.

And of course it works on her sometimes…wait, never mind.

Everyone went silent, two hours later, they gather at Briefing room. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, Chrono, Vita, Signum, Shamal, and the last; Vice.

Vice was new for participating, although the situation was much more tense than usual.

"New type Gadget drones?" Hayate mumbles.

"Yeah, my chopper's radar didn't catch it coming…" Vice replied.

"I didn't feel its presence as well…until it size interrupts airflow and the helicopter started to shake" Signum added.

"Hell….Yuuno, I'd never ask…but what artifact is this?" Chrono feels he should know.

Yuuno sighed, pull his breath to normalize it, then turned on the big screen, it was showing a shiny, large ring shaped white instruments.

"IS that…a magical device?" Hayate frowned.

"Ancient intelligent Device, known as 'Ouroboros'…" Yuuno said.

"A snake that eats its own tail…I've heard it on earth too… symbol of eternity and perpetuity" Shamal mumbles. "And you found it during your Deep Space Digging?" Vita added, much to everyone's curiosity.

"Actually, we're robbed it forcefully" Yuuno lightly replied, as the display changes to footage of his and Squadron 33's in action.

"WOW"

"We have no choice but to destroy the entire site, supposedly, Ouroboros awaken and started to attack us as part of the self defense mechanism. And we managed to turned it off it using standard technique for sealing jewel seed……and decent firepower" Yuuno sighed.

"Seeing this footage, I believe this Ouroboros is really, really powerful artifact" Hayate's eyes softened. "No wonder someone want to rob it out of our hands huh?" Chrono nodded.

"Wait…supposedly, only Military know about this Ouro-thing right?! Then, why? Didn't all of us have a fair share for studying this damned artifact?" Vita confused.

"More so than just studying it, I bet many people want to USE it outright" Nanoha mumbles.

"Info leakage I bet…Nanoha is right, I think even our top brass want to try something new too" Fate agreed, of all things.

"Good, the least I want is having an ancient device went rampaging in the city again" Hayate chuckled.

"Hayate" her knights murmured, they know, even now, Hayate still feel uneasy talking about her past.

"Regardless, we should tighten our guards…having illegal bots of war slipped under our surveillance scorn me down" Chrono gritted his teeth.

***

The discussion ended, everyone split away.

"We're going to be busy" Fate murmured, and Nanoha replied by a nod.

"Oh yeah, what will you do, Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha ask, Yuuno chuckles and replied "I think I'll back to the Library, I hope I'll find something useful about that artifact"

"Right now?! Don't you feel about…rushing?" Nanoha twitched, Yuuno nodded.

"Well, as Fate-san said, we're going to be busy! If I work extra hard, plenty times for rest when it finished" He sheepishly laugh.

"Good luck then!"

They parted away, however Fate catch a glance on their expression.

Both of them look so sad.

The thought of Yuuno back to field somewhat bring childhood memories for Nanoha. Her childhoods are far from platonic, full of physical and psychological conflict.

Her childhood is bad enough, her teen hood, SCARRED. Holding idealism in a world full of cynical people is hard, even if she has power to put them on their feet. Even now, Nanoha is as idealistic as if she's still nine, but learned to be cynical if it's really necessary.

She glad she met a lot of friends and matured during the process.

And about Yuuno…

"_Nanoha_"

"Oi, Nanoha!" Nanoha snapped out of her thoughts as Fate shakes her.

"Oh, Fate-chan, what?" she ask.

Fate sighed and smiling sadly.

"If you worried that much you should say it outright" Fate murmured "The thought about he going to the frontlines bother you huh?"

"No, it's just that…"

"It's brings childhood memories" Nanoha smiles weakly "I wonder, if three of us will work together again"

Fate can't hold not to laugh. "Fate-chan…I'm serious" Nanoha pouted

"Off course, we will!" Fates smiled with serious expression "I heard from Brother it took 2 years for him to pull his offensive potential to current level, and he often injured in process…gladly unlike two of us, he know his limit…at least in training, trough he may go all out in real fight"

"Even now, he can't really pull any offensive spell asides of guided magic projectiles. And Shari had to make his device specifically increased his specialty such as Binds and shield for making up with it"

"Maybe, up until now three of us always separated…however, if the time is right, he'll jump between you and your enemies…just like when he saves you from Vita…believe it!"

Nanoha raise her head and smiles.

"Of course, Fate-chan!"

And the brunette pull the blonde woman closer and they shared a tender kiss.

"Wow, what's that for?!" Fate blushes and turned her face away. "Nothing!" Nanoha smirk.

"Nanoha..." Fate groaned, it was no longer secret that a heavy romantic vibes exist between them, EVERYONE practically knows it. They live together, having an adopted daughter they took care, and everyone christen them as Takamachi family.

One of them should said it outright for the latter to be true, but no...

Not Fate, because she had a good reason for doing so...

Early in the morning training session, training field...

Dozens of explosion happened as Yuuno put on his strongest shield, receive and deflect entire high-powered beams aimed at him.

"WHAT THE HELL" Vita could feel her jaw are no longer in the proper place.

"I see, none of them actually had Barrier Piercing ability" Yuuno sighed seriously.

The dust cloud disappear, leaving injured bodies scattered on the field.

"Oh my god, Lieutenant Vita really NOT holding back that times then" one of the cadets tried to stand up quicker than his comrades. "I told ya" his friend, still twitching on the ground grumbles.

Vita got a good face fault, then stand up.

"What? So you damn noobies thought I'm holding back???"

"YES, MA'AM"

"Then you should review the mission record about Jewel Seed and Book of Darkness case, full sheet, handwritten, 2 hours" Vita sighed.

"DO IT RIGHT NOW AND BROWSE SOME INFORMATION DAMMIT!" She cried and pointing her _Graf Eisen_ in _Gigantform_, much to their horror "The one that the Review not approved by me, 500 LAP NEXT WEEK!!"

"YES MA'AM!!!!"

"Meh, Vita…don't you thing that…too much for them?" Yuuno went pale.

"If you have energy left for complaint, SPAR!" Vita jumps, and Yuuno have no choice but unleash his shield and blocks.

"This is Blasphemy!" one of the last recruits went shout.

"This is MADNESS!!" Yuuno christen it.

"Madness huh?! THIS! IS! SPARTAAAAA!!!" Vita exclaimed it.

a man with green hair rushed in, much to Vita's dismay and stop attacking.

"Both of you, The case has been solved! Let's go! Mission room!"

"Verrosa?" Yuuno thought, what the hell happened he's that rushing he forget this town has communication screen practically everywhere!

* * *

Phew, that Verossa coming too late eh? For his Fangirls, I am truly sorry! He'll get much attention as with other characters.

And about Yuuno's missile attacks, eh? I had to explain it later, so that it makes some sense with his CANON abilities. Fate already dropped some explanation for that matter.

And that one OC, well, she wouldn't appear too much just like other...and of course Spar for Vita is SPARta for other -XD


	2. Chapter 2 Crossroad

Dissonant Lyrics

Part 2: Crossroad

Holy Crap! Chapter 2 only took 28 hours!! Anyway; I'M NOT A NATIVE ENGLISH SPEAKER.

So, plenty of grammar mistakes ahead, I'll explain about Yuuno's missiles in this chapter.

And I'm not taking _Force_ in the accounts, after all, the entire story set around Sound stage X and _Vivid_. So, for _Force_ Fans, I ask pretty amount of mercy. Some account from _Vivid_ may still taken, but not much of them for current chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except loads and loads of OCs

Objective comments and critics expected! Enjoy and Reviews!

* * *

Mission room

"As Expected, only Yuuno and Vita present there" Hayate mumbles as Verossa brought these two.

The other one was Nanoha.

"So, how did it go?" Vita asks without hesitant.

"Well, at least we managed to find the origins of these Gadget drones" Verossa explained right away, and show a photo of tan colored planet on the screen.

"Non-administrated world 77, Emporia" Hayate finished it.

"HUH?"

"I heard that Emporia is constantly shrouded in civil war" Yuuno raised his hand.

"True and they use same gadget drones as those attacked Vice" Hayate nodded.

Everyone goes silent.

"So, in other words the culprits are the one that has a connection to Emporia right??" Chrono entered the room, again, without knocking.

"You and your lazy hands" Hayate had a vein popped on her head.

"Calm down, I brought some updated information here" he smirk while said it in monotonic voice.

"Do you know that King Innes VII was assassinated 8 days ago?"

"What?" Hayate and Verossa couldn't hold not to raise their voice in shock.

"Who the hell is this Innes anyway?" Vita groaned as she didn't understand what the heck Chrono is talking about.

"Salazar Empire and Visceral Union is one of two major faction that fought over Emporia, Innes dynasty led Salazar Empire for more than 150 years" Verossa took a light breath before he continues "and as you know, for a monarchic nation death of leader are…meaningful defeat"

"And just before that, a handful number of battleship along with indefinite number of smaller ones, thousand of soldier and his heir Innes VIII escapes to the dimensional sea" Chrono stopped as everyone already understand where his explanation would go "About 5 days ago, Salazar scout ship was spotted heading Circumference colony, Non-administrated world 303"

"Then…"

"It was safe to assume that Salazar scout ship is moving toward Circumference, since that colony is practically isolated from civilization at any rate" Hayate held her chin "If that's true, then Prince Innes worth to be suspected but…"

"Isn't there's possibility that the drones are acquired from another party, just like…Black Market Traders?" Verossa added.

Chrono changed to communication screen and turn it on, showing Lindy.

"So, how did the investigation goes mom?" Chrono ask.

"As you suspected, they're using different OS than these found on Scaglietti's and those found in Black Markets" Lindy smiled "they're using original Salazar OS"

"Bingo" Chrono punch his palm and smiling confidently.

"Then?!" Nanoha twitched.

"However we should conduct further investigation about the truth; I already sent the complete info to the HQ, so don't worry" Lindy smirk.

"Thanks for the help mom"

"Welcome!"

Chrono changed to display mode again.

"So, that is" Discussion ended there.

***

Shamal not expected this one would visit her today, as a patient.

Professor Yuuno Scrya, with his right arm blanketed with bandages.

"Don't expect you with such kind of injuries, Professor" Shamal sighed and blinked her right eyes.

"Now I know that entering combat as innocent civilian and entering combat as contract mage would be this different" Yuuno shamefacedly laughs, all the time he using long sleeved uniform and gloves to cover that.

"Well, It healed much better than expected…very small scar compared to how badly injured it was before…I was horrified by that wound pictures sent by the doctor accompanied you" Shamal nods.

"Eh you have it??"

"Sorta, she's my friend…and I keep communicating with her when I told that you were sent in Deep Space Mission"

"Man, I'm that pathetic huh" Yuuno sighed.

"More like someone should put a limiter on you" Shamal said seriously.

Yuuno twitched, could it be that Shamal knew that he was…a bit overdoing back then?

"Yuuno-kun, Nanoha won't be happy when she heard" Shamal teasingly punch his shoulder softly.

"Ne…Shamal…I thought…I thought I can do it finally…but…" Yuuno shiver, Shamal could feel how miserably he is "I'm withdrawn and everything changes except me…I'm still worthless"

"At least your medical record shown that during your two years training, you're never damaged your linker core" Shamal mumbles "It's amazing how you can jump from an unarmed supportive mage to a full fledged Battle mage with overly-solid defense without passing your own limit as bad as Nanoha did"

"You may worry that you can't cope with her 12 years advancement…just keep that as your motivation, not as reason for doing any reckless training" Shamal finished checking the injuries and stand up.

"Yeah, thanks"

"Trust me Yuuno, I know while you look like a fine gentleman, you can be as stubborn and reckless as Nanoha…I know if you need to, you'll go all out…just remember to do it on the right time"

"_Still…why everything feels so hard to accept_…" He thought as he leaves.

***

Around the same time, Nanoha on the military lab

"So, how is Raising Heart?" Nanoha ask.

"Pretty much excellent, I put some fine-tune on its parameter, nothing more" Shari handed the pink staff to its owner, "_Raising Heart_, standby!" Nanoha said.

The staff replied "Yes, Master" and turned into a gemstone.

Nanoha catch a glance over Yuuno's Aegis floating in the examination tube.

"Isn't that Yuuno's _Aegis_?"

"Yeah, Professor said its power limiter malfunctioned, and is being upgraded using data provided from Ouroboros right now"

"Eh? I thought it would take a long time for examining such kind of artifact, but you're finished in 24 hour?" Nanoha mumbles.

"Not really, Professor already put intermediate-level of examination upon his long return…all we had to do is more detailed inspection, so three day is enough"

"…_He's working really hard huh_?" Nanoha thought.

"I honestly never thought about it…but…_Aegis _is much more resembles Belkan instrument than Mid-Childa, at least in basic construction"

"EH?! Aren't you're the one who designed it?"

"No, I just wrote the concept; someone borrows it and built the device…"

"Of all things, _Aegis_ also had the largest capacity of cartridges over any device…on the early concept, I thought it'll better for use six-round cylinder like _Bardiche_, or ten-round removable box like _Raising Heart_, but later Yuuno is requesting that new type thirty-round snail magazine he developed for his device…it's an irony that he shocked with it's power when it was finished"

"Yeah, he also copied my _Axel Shooter_ move…Ah, and that whip like attack…" Nanoha clapped hands "do you know how?"

"These _Snake Anchors_ actually use his _Chain Bind_ as basis, the anchor themselves has inbuilt sensor and thruster…and they're pretty strong…If Yuuno launch it without holding back, it can pierce most Barrier with ease, save some strong AMF… the concept were taken after Earth's Wire-guided missiles"

"About the _Axel Shooter_ I don't really know…But from what I heard, _Variable Missiles_ are an upgraded version of Teana's _Shoot Barret: Barret F_ but it was encased with layers of magical barrier like those on her _Variable Shoot_ so it also had limited Barrier Piercing properties. And his strongest move, _Phalanx Missiles_ is pretty much _Variable Missiles_ on crack, except it was highly explosive instead of Barrier-busting, and uses same concept of energy-converging like _Starlight Breaker_"

"So…Practically Yuuno-kun is taken after Teana instead of me?" Nanoha got a big imaginary question mark over her head now.

"Put it simply, yeah…and since Aegis is designed specially for his defensive combat style, it can guide the projectiles to some extent even while Yuuno concentrates on barriers or shields. Better result can be achieved if Professor himself guided the projectiles; latest type of Man-Machine Interface put on Aegis system can translate his thought as direct commands, and you known better how sharp his brain is"

"Wow, so that's how Yuuno ONLY using Guided Projectiles as his attack" Nanoha sighed; now she understand fully about Fate's explanation about his two years training. Practically, Yuuno is learning how to control projectiles, and just need to adjust its projectile properties and power afterwards.

"Thank you for the explanation, then! I hope your work result in more magnificent things!"

"Leave it to me, Device Meister! Nanoha-san!"

Nanoha leaves with a big smile pictured on her face, Shari wonders how those techno-babbles about Yuuno's Device and skills made Nanoha look so happy.

Nanoha notes herself to ask Teana when they meet, but for now she already satisfied. She stopped a while and gazing to the sky, smiles.

She imagines the time when either of them flying together, or with Fate. Miraculously Yuuno was one of very few mage capable of full flight, well, not very fast, but at least his altitude is matching these gifted aerial mages.

Mages of TSAB not even capable of flying above single feet mostly, only levitate. Most combat cyborgs rely on unique Inherent Equipment, Subaru and Ginga relies on their wing road, both considered as attempts for emulating Flight skill they lacked.

Nanoha remember most awesome aerial battle he pulled back then, in a fight between TSAB and wolkenritters. Respectively, it's actually Yuuno vs Vita, Fate vs Signum, Arf vs Zafira.

Yuuno, being an unarmed Mage, and don't even having decent offensive spell hold back against Vita, and that battle happened in the same area with Signum and Fate's fierce fight.

Small and crude golden trails left behind him as his move rather slow compared to another five, every time Vita strikes, purple flash can be seen. While Fate's green trails and Signum's pink trails are stroking each other beautifully.

And don't even start about light blue and orange trail from Zafira and Arf.

And Yuuno is doing that while he maintaining a protective barrier on severely injured Nanoha, whose had lost her linker core that time.

And no one remember if those golden trails ever exist, overshadowed by purple flashes and green-pink light blue-orange trails paint the dark sky. Except everyone that directly involved in the battle, ESPECIALLY Vita. Vita was striking almost two hundred times in 10 minutes span, AND HIS SHIELD NOT EVEN CRACKING?

Later, she desperately wants to break his shield so bad she using cartridge boosted attack. THE RESULT WAS; HER WRIST BROKEN RIGHT THERE.

"_I hope we can work together like we're used to…Yuuno-kun!_" she thought while still gazing, not even realized that she had rivers flowing from the corner of her eyes.

"_What? WHY?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!_"

***

Slightly later, Fate arrived on Harlown household, she want to meet her mother, Chrono and his wife Amy, but especially Chrono, since she had something to talk about with him.

She rings the doorbell, only to hear a barrage of stomping noises.

"Yeah who it…Fate?! Long time no see!" Amy surprised when she found who had comes, and hugged her, the twins looked at her curiously and lift their hands like they're saying "Hello!", "Please tell your grandma, Auntie Fate is coming"

"Does Brother are here as well?" Fate asks.

"No! But he'll come; he's on the way home right now! And why are you standing there! Let's go inside!"

"Yeah!" Fate nodded and enters, and when she meet green haired woman aka Lindy "Good afternoon, Mom!"

"You look good…but…a bit tired maybe? I know you're just back from a short mission yesterday" Lindy ruffled her daughter's soft blonde hair.

"Yeah, so I thought it better to take a detour first!" Fate smirked.

"So, Fate…how about…things with Nanoha?" Amy giggled, Lindy can't help but laugh, and Fate groaned slightly and blushes "Amy…"

"What?? Everyone knew about it!"

"Yeah, while you're having a healthy relationship with my brother and having two cute kinds"

"And you have Vivio"

"……crap" Fate pace palmed.

"It's okay! It's okay! Sure everyone accepts it happily, and you still feel somewhat strange?"

"Actually, that wasn't what bothers me that much" Fate's expression changed "I know, both of us are happy, and we have Vivio too…but…something disturbing me lately"

Amy and Lindy can't help but listen.

"It's just that…Yuuno…"

Hearing that name, both of them twitched.

If there's greatest rival for Nanoha's affection for Fate, it's Yuuno, just Yuuno.

Okay, Chrono have a crush on Nanoha, to the point declaring a cold war with Yuuno, then HE'S MARRIED WITH AMY AND GRANTED A TWINS.

Vice sometimes flirting with her, but there's Teana and Signum, HE FLIRTING WITH TWO OF THEM WAY MORE OFTEN THAN WITH NANOHA.

Subaru, practically her worshipper may fangirling about her too much, AND THERE'S TEANA…

And Hayate, they didn't know is she's still the same; she had a crush on Nanoha back then, the topic never brought back.

And don't even start on Alisa Bannings…

"Well…for that one…I can't honestly say" Amy decided to surrender and won't say anything.

"Well, Fate…is that Yuuno made you upset?" Lindy asks softly.

"You know that practically one chance of a million, Mom" Fate can't help but frowned, she's never doing that to her.

"Ah…so what it is?" seeing her daughter that confused, Lindy can't think anything than "Does he made a move…toward Nanoha?"

If it's true, Fate may stiffen right now. Instead, she shakes her head lightly.

"No, it's not about that…well…I'm more worried about Yuuno himself…you know …everyone can sense that he's carrying a heavy burden right now, even Nanoha and I can feel it just by walking near him and…It made her sad…" Fate sobbed, and breaks down crying.

"…Men always stubborn, huh? The never EVER want to share their problems at all" Chrono muttered behind the wall, walk in and pull Fate in a hug and rub her back, "I'll hit that stupid ferret!"

Lindy and Amy sighed and smiling slightly; apparently Chrono's hug was enough for making Fate slightly calmed, still crying, but calmed a little.

"Easy topic I'd say, you want to know about Yuuno's Missiles right?" Chrono ask much later as Fate calmed, stopped crying, and regain her sanity.

"How do you…" Fate's eyes widened "Sorry, I bet everyone WILL ask about that every time we started a conversation regarding of Professor Yuuno Scrya" He interrupts her midway.

"Do you know what exactly can defeat his shield?" Chrono ask.

"…Barrier piercing and overloaded spell?"

"Exactly, none BUT Nanoha ever managed to destroy his shield alone because she naturally has Barrier piercing ability. Second time his barrier broken, it because cumulated attack between You, Nanoha and Hayate…Think about it, even if enemy cannot destroy his barrier, what will happened?"

Fate tried to recall past battle, she didn't really remember since she's concentrating with Signum, but she clearly saw Yuuno and Vita was fighting fiercely.

"He trapped under barrages of attack…or worse, caught off guard by another foe! His flying speeds are rather slow compared to most of us…making it even more risky if he ever meet a mage who better at flight than him" Fate said.

"Yeah…It will be different if he can disturb those barrages, without lowering his guard even a little" Chrono nod, "as you know already, Mages capable of full flight are very rare…and Yuuno's level is…impressive when you remember about that fact…still, we never know…"

"So…if Yuuno launched a self-guided attack, he won't neglect his defense?!"

"Yeah, and He'll also had better chance of counterattacking…he's really suck at offense, I'm not meant it as insult…it's a fact…he concentrated one type of spell before studied its derivatives so he can master several spell of same type but with different power for different purpose"

"He started with _Axel Shooter_ using database I collected from TSAB archives, and occasionally, he ask for tips to Enforcer Teana Lanster about her _Crossfire Shoot_. Using those bases, he developed _Variable Missiles_ and much later, _Phalanx Missiles_. And recently, _Snake Anchor_, is the spell he developed with Erio Mondial's assistance, is a combination between _Chain Bind_'s strength and flexibility, _Schlangenform_ base of concept and _Speraanggrif_ thruster system"

Fate look down to the floor, then raise head and smiles.

"Without we even know, Yuuno already advanced that much huh?"

***

Vivio, the little blonde with heterochromia running happily toward her home, this is the first time for her to coming home by herself.

"That's Nanoha-mama's car!" she shout and rushed inside and not wasting time, jump and hugged her mother from behind.

"OUCH! Vivio?! I thought you're still at school!" Nanoha surprised.

"I'm a third grader, mama" she settled down, pouted, but not for a long time, "What are you doing, mama?"

"Oh, just looking for old stuff!" she smirk, she gave her daughter a cleaning-mask before she wore it herself.

Nanoha brought out a dusty small briefcase, cleaning it up before open it.

Nanoha took a framed photo, showing her, fate, Yuuno, Chrono, Hayate, and Vita altogether. No Signum and Shamal, since they're too tall to fit in anyway, they're nine back then.

"It's been a long time huh?" Nanoha smirk and she took another dirty photo frame and wipe it with a piece of cloth.

It was a photo showing her, Fate, and Yuuno when they're 15 years old. That was before she and Fate moved to mid childa to settle there, Yuuno is doing the same and apparently went earlier than two of them, to work as Infinity Library's Librarian.

"Who is that, Mama? I think I meet him sometimes ago but I forgot his name" Vivio ask curiously, a handsome blonde man wearing glasses? Not really new, Vivio swears she meet him somewhere...

"You do…he's a very important people for Fate-chan and me…"

"_....OH! I REMEMBER! His name is...Yuu....Yuuno...Yeah....Professor Yuuno-kun_" Vivio gasped "…? If he's important, why he's not with three of us?" Vivio murmured, to be honest, she really doesn't know about this person, even his name, sometimes she forgot about it, and she felt cruel if she ignored that fact.

Nanoha can help but sighed, "_How should I explain it_?"

"There's too many reason on the list…but one thing to know Vivio, once you know him better, you'll realize why he's so important to us" Fate, just arrived there, replied it boldly.

Vivio tilted her head, not really understand. But if Fate said the reason was so complex, she wouldn't understand anyway and Vivio will leave it there and accept it.

"I'm home!" Fate chuckled as she saw Nanoha's funny expression.

"Welcome home!" Vivio hugged her.

"Welcome home, Fate-chan!" Nanoha stand up and nod, Fate looked at Nanoha's hands, or the things she hold.

"Since he's back, I thought this deserve a better place" she lend both to Fate, Fate can't help but feeling both happy and sad at the same time.

"Yeah! If there's Yuuno–kun's photo Vivio ever seen, it's him as ferret above your shoulder" Fate gigled

"EEH?! So that ferret is the person important to Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama, Yuuno-kun?!" Vivio look shocked at that, once or two she heard about 'crazy ferret-boy' from 'uncle' Chrono.

"That ferret is a big load, but countless times he stopped and kicks some ass like crazy"

'Aunt' Vita however explain him as 'a tough nut to crack' instead.

"If I'm a squirrel and he's a nut, then I had to see the dentist everytime I tried to bite him"

"_Wait, the ferret part Vivio do understand, he can change form like Vivio, but...Nutshell? what is Autie Vita supposed to mean???_" Vivio thinking too hard she paled and sweat drenched, of course her mother shocked and stiffened too.

Of course Vivio don't know about his crazy barrier tech, 'nutshell' fits him both as an insult and a compliment in context.

She however, slightly understands about shapeshifting concept, she started to learn about how to shapeshift into her adult form. Arf and Zafira can either appeared as puppies, wolves, or adults, in Arf's case, she can become a girl about Vivio's age.

"You know Fate; I already talked with Shari about Aegis and Yuuno's ability!"

"HUH? Brother too…he explained to me about Yuuno's training…"

Silent, both of them cannot hold not to laugh, Vivio sweat dropped.

"What it is, Mama? Is it about this person? Ferret-Nut-man?! Please tell me!!" Vivio ask enthusiastly.

"Yeah…that will be a long story! But it would never make you boring!" Fate replied "_Ferret-nut-man, seriously?_"

"For that matter, need a soft couch! So let's get inside!" Nanoha added, and they pulled Vivio inside.

Back to the Device development lab.

"So, how everything goes within WAVERIDER unit?" Shari asked a slightly older gray-haired man, maybe in his late twenties. But he looked much older,

"So far so good, our prototype Type II Turbine work so far, just need quite amount of improvement over it's efficiency" he replied, and laughs evilly.

"Yeah, Aureole cannon mounted on Vice's Helicopter required a massive Turbine to be operated…your goal is to build much more efficient, smaller turbine to be operated…by a low level yet skilled enough mages right?" Shari nodded, not disturbed by his expression.

"Che, don't act nice to me! I just work here because I don't want to put on jail like that bastard Scaglietti, you woman" He frowned.

"I know, you're cruel, and you're insane! What makes you different is you put your greatest faith in humanity, and in extension, God" Shari smiled.

He grabs a half-burned cigarette and started to smoke.

"OF COURSE! Gadget drones? SAINT CRADLE? In the end, they're human made, humans practically beat everything except God Himself- COUGH! COUGH! SHOOT! I should consider stopping smoke once and for all!!" he put off his cig and BURNED IT TO ASH above an ashtray using his magic angrily.

Shari can't help but laugh at the poor scientist; she put a pack of bubblegum above his desk.

"Sugarless gum, usually help people stop smoking, and less harming to teeth!" she giggled and blink her right eyes before leaving the room.

"…Coffee flavored? WHAT THE HELL!!" he frowned once again, before unwrap one and put it on his mouth, chew it while grumbling, back to his work.

He's staring at a piece of machine composed of a small jet engine and other stuff, including something that look like wing parts, but not yet finished.

"WAVERIDER, I don't really know if your completion makes me break my own philosophy, I don't really damn care about that. However…if there's anything I should wish…once you born, you'll used to protect right people…not these politician scums"

Three days later, Mau Gram colony.

"HELL!" Jade clenched as she beat another gadget drones, her battalion almost overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. It was practically 30 vs several hundred. She's wearing some kind of Visor, which counting enemy number and showing their location.

"Riot Force Six can handle them like ripping a piece of paper?! Does it means we grunts cannot do anything more than just overwhelmed and got saved by elite squadron?" one of the soldiers said.

"Calm down you meathead! We may lack experience, but we have enough number and strength!" Jade frowned and charges her staff; blow several Drones in a row by means of shockwave.

"_However…that one rookie was right…members of Riot Force Six just 'special'…_"

"NEED HELP MA'AM?" Erio shout, as he slices several gadget drones half, in a single stroke, thanks for Caro's Twin Boost spell.

"YOU TWO?!" Jade was shocked first, then grinning satisfied, "Big Damn Heroes indeed, two veterans of JS incident, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we're just coming for a visit but…" Caro sheepishly smirk, before she launch beam attack and destroy a gadget drone PURELY BY REFLEX, "So-sorry"

"Now, now Caro-chan…sorry for being coward a little…but looks like I can't protect both of us at the same time…" Erio clench his teeth, as his spear device snap a cartridge out and the _Strada_ shout "_Schlangenform_" extending linked-blades in front of it.

"Okay, however…Erio-kun…I can't help you as well" Caro gulped, she unleash Fried's true form. Fried is her summon dragon, usually looks like a small lizard when sealed. Now, the Dragon was as large as an elephant.

"Yeah…I can't hope for boost spell as well" Erio grins.

"Don't worry Erio-kun, you're still best husband in the world" Caro jokingly comments while smiles teasingly.

"Excuse me?" Erio sweat dropped, just when that pinky bold girl learned to joke like that "If you consider we're married, this will be a very long honeymoon then!"

They're standing back-to-back, while surrounded by countless of Gadget drones, ready to kill these mages in case they caught off guard.

* * *

Smoker Scientist appears! Shari using coffee bubblegum attack! Smoker Scientist defeated! Just kidding, as I said, they won't steal the spotlight, although they'll jump in the plot everytime they appeared.

The Fight sequence Nanoha remembered, you must know it right? Yeah, Yuuno desperately doing all his might against Vita while keeping Nanoha safe and HE'S REALLY AWESOME (even trough, VISUALLY their battle isn't that impressive compared to Signum/ Fate or Zafira/ Arf battle, AND I MUST SCREAM!).

Phew, boring? Angry? Sorry! Next chapter I'll put more action in it! I wouldn't put anymore spoiler! Sorry for putting Nanoha and Fate in such weird situation, that's part of the story itself. At least, Yuuno's Missile problem was resolved here.

And YES! **VIVIO DO KNOW YUUNO EXIST**! OMG! That's how Yuuno had at least some **cameo** in StrikerS?! Glad it.

In _Vivid_, I really suspect that the author are, in fact **Yuuno-hater**, since he **doesn't appeared**...**IN INFINITY LIBRARY** NO LESS!! what? Yeah strange, **Librarian chief doesn't appeared in the library he managed**.

Wanna proof? Official relationship chart in Databook states that **Yuuno helped Nanoha a lot for taking care of Vivio as Nanoha's childhood friend**, and in _Vivid_, Vivio **didn't** sent the picture to Yuuno (Vivid chapter 1)? **STRANGE!**

Fuck Yeah _Pink Bishoujo Ghetto_! TvTropes made my day!


	3. Chapter 3 Intertwined Arms

Dissonant Lyrics

Part 3: Intertwined Arms

**HOLY CRAP!** This time I would put not only mage on Drone combat. Put no more spoiler, enjoy! And don't know how many times I should say this, NOT A NATIVE ENGLISH SPEAKER! Please don't stop reading because that silly statement.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except loads and loads of OCs

Objective comments and critics expected! Enjoy and Reviews!

* * *

"_Crossfire Shoot_"

"_Revolver Shoot_"

Dozens of black-clothed mages threw away trough the wooden walls of a pub, as two mages launch their attacks. The debris disappears, showing the two figures.

It was Teana Lanster and Subaru Nakajima, back-to-back. They're surrounded by mages wearing black barrier jacket which creepily has same design, a black coat and metal boots, and they also wearing black glasses.

"Modern Belka user, heh?" Subaru chuckled, "This will be fun"

"Don't get too carried away, Subaru!" Teana frowned, still crossing her guns.

"Meh, Teana…after all this is not our fault" Subaru cannot hold not to laugh.

"Your fault, for punching a drunken guy with _Revolver Knuckle_" Teana deadpanned her, causing Subaru to blush.

"Ahem, okay my bad, happy?" Subaru coughed "These days I'm…well…sensitive…"

"No, we should…RUN!"

Subaru carried Teana by her waist, with Teana facing backwards while Subaru dashed like crazy with her rollerblade-like _Mach Caliber_.

"WHAT?!" Teana's eyes widened, her mouth open wide, her face now as pale as gypsum.

"What it is…HELL?!" Subaru not less shocked as her when she saw these mages can hover as fast as Subaru dashing with _Mach Caliber_, they're using something like small thruster on their boots instead of wings like Nanoha or another Mage capable of full flight.

"STOOP! HOLD YOU FIRE!!" they heard a loud cry as Teana preparing for another missile barrage, the two groups stopped.

"EH?"

A small helicopter-like vehicle descend down, the size was no larger than a family car, and the man who piloting it crouching as if it's a motorcycle. He opens his helmet and ruffled his long brown hair.

Upon seeing that young man, these black coated mages kneeled down respectfully. Both Subaru and Teana got question marks hovering above their head like mosquitoes.

"Are you mages from TSAB?!" he asked straightforwardly.

"_Never mention TSAB when going to non-administrated world_" both Teana and Subaru telepathically reminding each other.

"No, we're just a traveler" Teana said with "Meh" expression on the face.

"OH…DAMMIT, I guess we should go to Mid-Childa by ourselves, no matter what!" he cursed and kicks a stone, only to grab his foot in and whining in agony.

"What a stupid, even I wouldn't do that" Subaru sweat dropped.

"Yeah, currently…3 years ago? Yes, you do" Teana said with insult tone added, Subaru groaned.

Later, a dimensional combat ship the size of a large civilian aircraft was landing on the open dessert, a thirty something man guarded by several soldier jumps out, the man was captain of the ship.

"Corporal Nakajima, Enforcer Lanster, we receives a distress signal from Carnaaji Colony…the Colony was taken over by unknown faction!" he said.

"HUH?!"

"Could it be…Salazar forces?!" the young man shouted.

"…Death Fang Mercenaries?" Captain asked.

"…we are" the young man replied.

"We have a mission, and if you interested, we can pay, we need manpower as much as we can"

"Captain, wait…we're…employing mercenaries?" Teana can't believe what she heard.

"Alphine family's safety was so important that we can break several rules right now" He replied coldly. Teana and Subaru know how TSAB freaked out everytime Alphine name mentioned.

"Okay, we'll cooperate" the young man replied, and he put a switch his chopper transforms into a motorcycle. "_Wow, I want one_" Teana thought.

And the ship quickly taking of soon after they enter, the man was sitting on himself on his cabin, seriously thinking something.

"……ahem…" Teana knock the door, the door opened, the man staring at her.

"Captain told me to watch over you" Teana said in cold voice, actually she's really nervous.

"…by yourself, sounds not wise…" he replied, softly, but straight to Teana's heart to the point she couldn't hide her nervousness.

"Okay…I just want to ask about your name and…what it is…your group…" Teana gulped "May sounds a bit rude, but we TSAB never trust mercenaries this much"

"It's okay, I can understand" he smirk "We're Death Fang, a mercenary corps employed mostly as escorts by rich people…we never actually fielded as actual mercenary…but still known well among world of outcast like that planet we're in"

"So…the base, how about it?"

"We're nomad; and we lost our only spaceship not a long time ago"

Teana face palmed.

"Renault I. Allison"

"…Enforcer Lanster"

"TIA!" Subaru not hesitated to glomp Teana during their free time, EVEN IN FRONT OF PEOPLE.

"Sheesh" Teana blushes a bit and push her head.

"What? You flirting with such shiny guy and I should let you?" Subaru smirk.

"Shiny??" Renault and Teana sweat dropped, unsure either Subaru jealous over Teana or hitting on Renault right now, that and 'shiny' part.

"Okay mister Allison, I'm corporal Nakajima, but if you want to you can cal me Su…"

"I'll remember it, Corporal Nakajima right? Then Excuse me…" Renault bows a bit, walks away elegantly then RUSHING STRAIGHT TO THE BATHROOM.

"Uh…that's not cool" the two girls said in monotone voice, it kinda ruin his cool image.

"Now, now Tia…I wonder why small deportation colonies like Carnaaji invaded, there must be a good reason right?" Subaru mumbles with serious face.

"Yeah, despite small…Carnaaji was, in fact, guarded. Especially, after Lutecia and her mother sent there" Teana nods, it was rather rare to see Subaru becomes that serious.

"…Could it be they're REALLY after Lutecia?"

"…Possible…however, Lutecia's presence are, in fact, confined heavily…if there's a way to know about her whereabouts, only we, ex-members of Riot Force Six, ex-Numbers and handful of our superiors…"

"Hmmm…I hope for their safety"

"Yeah"

***

"When they say resistance is futile, I thought it was a joke! Our entire fleet was pushed back…and we're the only soldiers who left here" Jade explained.

The groups, along with Lutecia Alphine are hiding in the deep forest, waiting for help to come. One or two hundred Gadget drones? Easy! Dozens of Battleships? No just no!

"If not because the Limiter…I may do something but…nothing much I can do now" Lutecia can't help but sighed sadly "What can I do as D-rank summoner?"

"Don't worry Lulu-chan…we'll be safe…" Erio smirk, "Besides, I'm glad that ship who will rescue us"

"What ship is it?" Caro curiously ask.

"_Testarossa_-Class Torpedo Boat, right?" Megane chuckled, she offers these kids some water, Erio took it.

"Testarossa?? Named after Fate-san?" Lutecia and Caro ask at the same time.

"Yeah, fastest Trans-atmospheric combat ship TSAB ever fielded…Built with latest technology; it can defeat much larger ship simply by outmaneuvering it…that ship was small, only 90 meters length…but its armament comparable to 200 A class mages"

"WOW!"

Jade was silent, she's been thinking a lot, and Erio can't help but Curious.

"Umm, Captain Allison…is there's something we can help with?" Erio ask.

"Uh…well, at least I can share it" jade sighed heavily, pull her breath and release it, very slowly, then started to talk again.

"Apparently, the one who attack Carnaaji is…my acquaintance" Jade said.

Erio, Caro and Lutecia looking each other.

"Well, some sort of…childhood friends?" Jade blushes a bit and lift her hand, which displaying V sign.

"OOH!" the three kids clapped hands and got a faint pink spots on cheeks; actually they understand that it was meant to be 'more than friends'.

"HEY! You're misunderstanding it!" Jade's face can't be redder than now.

Megane can't help but sigh, when someone special to you became your enemy, it was the worst.

Carnaaji Orbit.

"BEARING 20! 3 BATTLESHIP!"

"BEARING 250! 6 BATTLESHIP!"

"BATTLESTATION! RAMMING SPEED! PREPARE BUSTER CANNONS AND VLS HOMING LASER!" Captain Shout.

There's nothing to do, Subaru thought. Teana however, took control one of the cannon, switched it to manual mode.

"FIRE!"

Teana push the button, and hit a battleship faster than AI controlled guns. Especially, Teana is aiming after enemy turrets.

"HOU! GO TIA! GO GET EM! YOU'RE THE SLU-EH STUD" Subaru cheering her.

"Oh, shut up!" Teana can't help but blush.

"FRONT SHIELD REDUCED TO 72 PERCENT!"

"BREAKTROUGH!"

The ship descends down to the atmosphere, burning due to the friction between air and its barrier.

"Close all weapons! Descend down! Altitude 40 kilometers!"

"Thrust at 33 percent!"

"KEEP IT UP SAILORS!"

"HELL YEAH!"

The resistance group watching in awe as Testarossa-class battleship unfold it wings and maneuvering on the sky, moving toward them.

"HERE THEY COME! Gadget drones will found us as that ship descends in altitude! Sphere Formation, NOT A SINGLE DRONE PASS THROUGH!!" Jade commanded.

"ROGER!" these mages forming a circular formation, people on the outer circle is forming shields, while people on the inner side preparing for shooting attack, Lutecia and her mother are standing in the middle.

As the ship descend down, merely hundreds feet over the ground, a tight pack of Gadget drones ambushing the group.

"HAIIIIYAAAH!!!!!!"

They're not alone, Teana and Subaru jumped down, followed by Renault (on his bike) and his comrades.

"TEANA-SAN! SUBARU-SAN!" Erio and Caro can't help but smile, their old comrades is back.

"Now, now…there's nothing to be FEARED! TEMPEST FORM!!!" Erio shout and his device responded by "_Unwettenform_" spitting cartridges and covered by lightning.

"That's right Erio-kun!" Caro nodded.

"Oh my God!" Jade's eyes widened as the four, along with black-coated reinforcements wasted more than a hundred drones in 20 seconds; she swears her stop watch could be error. Lightning sparks blindingly, dragon flame color the night sky red, air blasting like tornadoes, magic missile hurling. Her troops? Pale as ghost, mouth open wide, and watching in awe.

"Now I know that comrades never should be separated" Jade sweat dropped, she counts she only destroy six or seven. Subaru, Teana, Erio, and Caro (with her dragon) wasted TWENTY each. Rookies may destroy one or two at best.

That motorbike-riding knight isn't that bad either, destroying ten drones by himself.

"C'MON! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!"

Captain of the ship ordered to take off soon after the resistance group finished, and burst it's engine at full power.

"GHHHH!!! TA-AKING O-O-FF A-A-RE MUCH MO-O-RE TERR-RRIBLE THAN RE-ENTRY!!" Subaru is shaking, so does everyone not strapped to chair, the funniest part is Renaults bike standing unaffected as it's chaining itself using some kind of binding spell, "HELL YEAH! DAMNED GENIUS BIKE!" Renault embraces it.

The ship no longer shaking as it reaches escape velocity.

"So, Allison…the rotor blade folded upward, then the entire turbine moved to right. Forming a knight-like lance?" Subaru ask.

"Yeah, the entire turbine and rotor folding to the right side, while the tail folded to the left and forming a shield…My bike, _Tornado_, is my device as well" Renault open his helmet, which also dissolves his racing suit-like barrier jacket.

"Huh, my Visor…" she removed it.

At the same time, Jade and Renault turned and staring each other, their eyes widened.

"JADE?!"

"RENAULT?!"

Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro, Lutecia, and Megane can't help but pull a BIG sweat drop on that scene.

"Who is she?" Subaru mumbles.

"Captain Jade Allison of squadron 33, TSAB air force" Erio said.

"Allison? He said he's Renault I. Allison" Teana surprised.

"Maybe they're siblings?" Caro and Lutecia said at the same time.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR TROOPS DOING?! SPARKING A WAR WITH TSAB?!" Jade shouted at him while grab his collar. "They're no longer my troops…Jade" Renault frowned and holds her hands, tight but softly, he pulled it away.

"What the…what do you mean?"

"I'm no longer a prince in since the start of this decade"

"Prince?" Subaru twitched.

"Born name Renault Innes, also known as Renault the Black Chevalier, an exiled prince of the defeated Salazar Empire" Renault replied with loud, settled voice.

"WHAT?! SO…"

"Yeah, partially, I'm YOUR enemy" Renault stomped, his men lined up behind him.

"Your majesty!" one of his underlings reacted, but Renault pointed "I'm no longer a prince!"

"…Okay…Renault-san" he stepped back to his lines again.

"……I don't understand" Subaru frowned seriously.

"……If there's a person with high enough position, I'll happily tell you all here…"

"Lieutenant Colonel Vector Fineto, is that high enough?" the Captain walked inside.

"……Yes, sir" Renault nodded.

***

The ex-Riot Force four, Jade, and Vector sit on the seat of meeting room; Renault's chair was a bit far from other, making them focusing at him more.

"I'm lucky I'm different a bit from my Predecessor, all of them, including my Father, grown in a treatment that makes them power-hungry and their heart filled with insatiable ambition. So do me, however, I'm lucky that I have two things they lacked…"

"Caring Mom and FRIENDS"

Everyone goes silent, Jade is twitching a little.

"My Mom is a peace-loving queen, and she always taught me not to follow my Father's path. So do my friends taught me about friendship and humanity. Most of emperor before us looking a soldier little more than a pawn, I'm not. Most of my friends are from suburban, some of them had their parents working on the military, I saw how important they are for their families…"

"In short, I can't fulfill my Father's expectation…and locked in the palace for years"

"However, when I was nine, I and my mother was banished from the country, we move to another world using commercial airliners, guarding us no more than ten young and idealistic soldiers"

"My mother died of illness two years later, from that time; we formed Death Fang Mercenary Corps"

Jade raised her hands.

"…I and my family moved to Mid-childa as refugees less than seven years ago…and I clearly saw YOU'RE WITH HIM. True that your mother isn't present, but you're there!" Jade tried not to raise her voice.

"What I learned when I back to my homeland as mercenary was…so shocking, and…so terrible"

"I…see a copy of myself! STANDING ASIDE MY FATHER!" Jade slammed the table, crying.

"…hmm…interesting…it could be either Twin or…" Victor mumbles.

"A Clone" Erio clenched his teeth, interrupting; he looked so upset and angry.

"E-erio" Subaru and Teana surprised, Caro almost shocked to death.

"It was A CLONE right?" Erio sighed, calming himself.

"I…I don't know…really! It could be my twin, Clone or just a person with similar face, but…if he is my brother, my mom will tell me…she never lied until her deathbed" Renault, still crying, replied "…That's what I could say…I'm not the one who commands that fleet…but please put me in a brig instead"

"…I never told you to…" Victor raised eyebrows.

"…I'm not ready yet to fight my own people, sir…or, even to watch it…not yet…I need to think it, myself"

"…I'm truly sorry then" Lt. Colonel Victor bows a little as a display of respect; he snapped his fingers as two armed crews comes and gave a salute.

"Put him on room 11, cut all communication except these integrated within the doorbell, lock it using the password you like, you can told me the password later" he told at them.

"Sorry Renault-san, a ship this small not has a brig facility…but if it's a peaceful, silent room…I can provide one"

Renault followed them obediently, these three walked out of the room.

"Why…"

Jade rushed out, Teana and Subaru chased and subdued her as part of reflex.

"WHY, YOU PITIFUL COWARD?! WHY?! CARRYING IT YOURSELF WITHOUT SHARING IT WOULD NEVER MAKES ME FEEL BETTER!! RENAULT!!! ANSWER ME!!" Jade cried loud, tears overflowing from the corner of her eyes. "UWAAAA!!!!"

Oh their cabin, Caro can see sadness on Erio's eyes in a glance, and she held his right hand tight, she won't release it no matter what, and letting his head rested on her lap.

Lutecia is watching outside, a hint of jealously can be seen on her eyes, although it's unclear whether she took it romantically or just simple childish envy. However, she knew why Erio looked so down, and leaved them alone then hugged her mother, searching for some comfort herself.

"Hey Caro-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"If the real 'Erio' still living, what would he think after me?"

"You're still thinking about that?"

"…I don't want to hurt anyone"

Teana and Subaru, after managed to make Jade calm, went to their cabin as well, but overhear these. Mentally, they made an agreement to leave them like that, then again, _darn curiosity_. Thay peeked through the very small window on the door.

Caro sighed, this is, she swears deep in her hear, first and last time she would talk to her 'husband', but she need to knock him out of that **bloody** angst.

"If he's still living healthy, you wouldn't exist and lying on my lap you know" Caro said, Teana and Subaru twitched, "_Doesn't you think she said too much_?!" Subaru and Teana cried each other telepathically.

Erio sighed, Caro-chan speaking cruel? _Something wasn't right!_ He stands up, then sat beside her.

"…We would never meet, and I…Caro…just stumble in the airport without someone helping me…we're never…married…and no Erio-kun I've loved here in my side" Caro can't hold her tears anymore.

"You're not replacing Erio-kun who passed away years ago, your parents never able to thinking of you as his replacement, even if they're desperately trying hard all the time until TSAB took you away. They, just like us, seeing you as new Erio, Riot Force six Forward, Lightning-3, my partner!"

"Caro-chan…I…I'm sorry" Erio gasped, _now it made sense! You moron!_ He cursed on his pitiful self.

"Now…Erio-kun…ha-ha" Caro quickly eased, and wiped her tears with tissues from nearby box. "About our Honeymoon…"

Subaru and Teana jumped, looking at pale Erio.

"…Well, I don't know how adults do that" Erio tried to laugh, albeit this situation was jarring.

"Don't worry! I knew!" Caro pushed Erio to the bed. Fried, her little dragon pushed the door switch, open it, and sneaked out so they got some privacy. Teana and Subaru's mouth open wide and their eyes going blank while staring at Fried.

Caro unfold a blanket and cover them, silence ensues.

"Like this??" Erio ask, Caro hugged him and kiss him on the cheek "Fate-san said that adults cuddling each other entire night on their honeymoon, extreme examples, full week in a row, every night!"

"Oh…so it is" Erio nodded, before Caro pushed her head leaning onto his chest, and intertwine her small fingers between his "Thank you…Caro-chan"

"_Taking cuddling things extremely literal_" Teana and Subaru can't help but blush faintly and smiling each other and they decided to leave these two.

"How bout do it too? Cuddling in **literal** sense?" Subaru smirk.

"**NO**, the bed we're too small for us" Teana replied with straight "Meh" face.

"Sheees…dammit, these days you looked like Signum-san more than anything!"

They holding hands not want to let loose it.

* * *

Yay, tease! Those who watch StrikerS, **especially** those who shipped CaRio (me too!) should be knew already what 'marriage' Caro is talking about. For those who don't ship them, it was when Erio saved Caro when she fell from the stairs, and that was how they meet for the first time. After that, grownups decided to arrange a 'date' for them, with the excuse 'took her for a small tour', and I can't stop laughing how Erio took it on **literal** sense, Caro as well, but not as bad as him. Cue their shipper cried in harmony "HOLY SHIT! Erio lacked common sense!" Heck, similar statement listed on Nanoha Wiki and Wikipedia.

Hearing OSTs boost your speed when writing fanfic! HELL! I looped MASSIVE WONDERS (Mizuki Nana, StikerS 2nd Op) hundred times in three days and then this chapter finished!

Instead of _Tsundere_, this chapter's Teana doing it like Tundra (= ice queen…wait, A PUN?!), yeah, like Signum, just a bit 'warmer' (=_dere-dere_). Usually I'm not into _Romantic Two Girl Friendship_ (speaking like itself, different from _Girls Love_ and far as hell from actual _Yuri_), but kinda like Subaru/Teana dynamics, TvTropes made my day!


	4. Chapter 4 Father to His Comrades

Dissonant Lyrics

Part 4: Father to His Comrades

**HOLY CRAP!** Last time action was put into nothing but several sentence! I'm truly sorry, and I'll seriously make up for that mistake later, this chapter more focus about other things too.

SPOILER! **IT GOT WORSE**!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except loads and loads of OCs

Objective comments and critics expected! Enjoy and Reviews!

* * *

Several blue-jacketed men are blasted hard to the ground; one of them is gorilla-like guy who's happened to be seven tall feet.

"When Vita said men are stupid, I knew. But some of you just taking it too far" Yuuno frowned at them. He stared at blue-jacketed young women and girls, they trembled in fears.

"Oi, you finished to knock these shrimp head some sense?" Vita entered the simulated training field while eating a burger, with 'meh' expressive no less.

"Maybe, yeah…they'll need some treatment over their joints…and face" Yuuno cracked his hands, it was…very-very rare for him to do **physical** violence.

"…You're not using that bloody tentacle shield?"

"It's _Aegis_, and I'm not"

"Wait…they had barrier jacket…if that thing can protect you from injuries after dropped from hundred feet height or…on your case, starlight breaker…even our face actually covered with invisible energy fiber…HOW THE HELL YOU PUNCH THEM?!"

"What? And you think I'm not utilizing my talents over manipulating magical barriers and shield?" Yuuno sighed.

"Barrier piercing punch? That's new!" Vita snorted.

"I just need to cover my fist with barriers and use it, apply directly to the forehead…actually, just mirroring Subaru Nakajima's action during her days in Riot Force six" Yuuno showed her a pair of gloves with spinning wrist guard "Heh, Reminds me of that blunette sibling's knuckles"

"Actually low-grade copy of their _Revolver Knuckle_, Shari integrated it on my barrier jacket even before I knew it…so I use it anyway!"

"Hey…all of you…" He kneeled and starts healing the bruise on their face, "Next time you said a bad thing about Scrya Clan, I'll bind you and teleport you to nearest lake, okay?" He smirk, Vita got a big sweat drop for these scared men's expression.

"Oi, all of you…follow me" Vita waved hands

"What? Who the hell are y-OWIEEE!" they almost shocked to death when Vita unleashed her _Graf Eisen_ in _Gigantform_ mode, it guarantees that ninety percent of students who saw it pointed at them will **badly** frightened by it. After all, who would challenge a girl barely three and half feet in height and carries fricking large mallet the size of two oil barrels piled up?

"Follow me or I'll flatten you with this…" Vita snorted.

Yuuno sighed, this is the first time he snapped…oh and doing physical violence. Note that Yuuno is capable for doing more than torture with his peripherals now; he took his training shield and turned it back to its pager-like form, his bulky barrier jacket, and in extension, knuckles, disappears into rings in both of his middle finger.

"_Shario is refitting too much on my Aegis, I wonder if it's really alright for a contract mage like me to use such expensive equipment? Armed Device may not as expensive as Intelligent Device, still…_" Yuuno thought, then head to the Device Development section.

Vita's office.

"Right now my mood is good, so I won't punish you for making him angry…how you do it anyway?"

"Well, Ma'am. May I speak?"

"Go ahead"

"We…we're joking how such slender man…scholar-profiled man could be a Mages on their own…the joke going as far as…somewhat insulting sentences about how Scrya family are suck at combat and always ended in some isolated digging place for the lifetime"

"You're lucky Takamachi didn't heard that"

They twitched hearing the 'Takamachi' word, "No, no pink nukes please" one of them said frightened.

"Hee…You know the legends about That Devil right? Now should I really explain that bookworm glasses-wearing man is her FIRST battle instructor **technically**?"

They gasped.

"He can toss Colonel Hayate's nukes with his barrier; I'm not making that up. Several things that managed to break his barrier are two. First, _Starlight Breaker_, one year after that, for the second time, it took Three Aces nuclear cannon **COMBINED**. Oh and he do mention his excellence at utilizing teleport and binds, he does once; teleporting a cosmic horror that withstand against Thee Aces Nuclear safely, to the outer space, so that TSAB ship Asura smacked it with L'arc En Ciel without worrying about 100 km collateral damage radius"

They shivering for hear that, they REALLY lucky he's a librarian, not a drill sergeant. He would crush them simply by stomping them using round shield, or teleporting them away somewhere fit.

"Oi…still alive? Dismiss"

"BATHROOM!!" they cried in unison, then runs.

"Ha-ha, I DO exaggerated for the last part, but just a little" Vita smirk, satisfied "These Navies should do a little research before say something"

Actually Vita is pissed, but she justifies it herself that these Navies come from somewhere far away. So, not knowing about Book of Darkness incidents even a little may forgivable.

"What are these navies doing there anyway? I heard they're attacked and retreating to HQ, I should ask Hayate"

Hayate's place.

"EH?! Mau Gram was…invaded?!" Vita raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, we're unlucky that enemies retreating before we're able to track them…at least we could identifies their Gadget Drones, same drone that attacked Vice, only deployed in crowd horde this time" Hayate nodded.

"So, that Sala-something fleet is really the culprit?" Vita mumbles something Chrono said six days ago, "Yeah but…" Hayate sighed.

Teana explained to Vita about reports from the ex-Forwards, about the attacks at Mau-Gram and about Prince Renault aka failed-to-be Innes VIII.

For the security reason, MS-Testarossa went back to Mau Gram instead of went directly to Mid. And Vita knew the reason is none than Lutecia. However, Hayate receive news that the Forwards along with Renault would use a smaller shuttlecraft in one or two days.

"Not really impossible…after all…" Vita nodded seriously, "It could be a Intelligent Program just like me, or a Clone like Testarossa, or A Cyborg…" she stopped as Hayate's expression changed "I mean no harm Hayate…even if I'm not human in terms of body, my heart is…so does all of them!" she said confidently.

"Yeah…" Hayate's eyes softened, Vita never angsting about that fact even once.

"So anyway…I really want to drag these four to training and sic them at Nutshell later!" Vita laughs.

"You're still thinking about broke his shield?" Hayate can't help but smile, "Not really" Vita deadpanned.

Hayate petrified, now it wasn't funny anymore and she pout.

"I just thought…He's here just temporarily huh?" Vita murmured, "And now I'll struck with those noobs again…Nantoka Takamachi already retired…Dammit!"

"He's a contract mage; we can't help…besides, if Nanoha feel she need to rest, she will…"

"AH! DRAT! Seriously" Vita clenched and leave the place "See ya later"

If there are people that she treasured so much aside of her family, it's Nanoha. Nanoha already retired several months ago, and it hurts Vita somewhat. Yet, when Yuuno comes…Hayate can't really sure, but he's been here less than a months and he changed so many things. Including Vita…

Hayate really wanted to **confirm** something…

"Rein! Rein! Where are you?" She walks around and calling for her partner in a singing tone.

"What it is Hayate-chan?" a tiny girl flew around her, silver haired and very cute like a doll.

"Well, I really, REALLY want a bad spar …but I don't really know a good place to do…besides…C class mage can beat me simply by kick my butts" Hayate said.

"How about tag team?" Rein chuckled, seriously, she a bit afraid about Hayate not holding back about her nukes, oh but actually Hayate is restricted to A-class spell right now. "In tag team, your partner would be able to protect you while you throwing nuke…I mean casting long range spell"

"Tag team huh?"

"WHAT?!" Shari can't sure if she ever heard louder question now, Yuuno's jaw dislocated.

"Yeah, _Aegis_ is…well, specifically built for you FOR research purpose…so you can keep it…at least until further Notice"

"Yeah, and when the time comes, I already attached to it just like Nanoha to _Raising Heart_" Yuuno groaned, honestly, he really like the Device, even if it's not intelligent.

_Aegis_ not only helps him increase his ducky-offensive abilities, but also act as buffer for his already-supreme defending ability.

"At least you can keep the knuckles, professor" Shari laughed.

"Huh?"

"It was made from Revolver Knuckle's spare parts that…you could said they're not reaching the expected result"

"I'd call them scrap"

Yuuno and Shario turned their heads, the gray-haired scientist of any people.

"Dr. Fairchild?" Shario slightly surprised, but smirked happily "Actually, I want to introduce him to you, he was the one who designed and built Aegis"

"Yuuno Scrya"

"Douglas Fairchild"

They shake hands.

"When I said they're scrap, I do mean an insult…but you did made them useful at least" Douglas said to Shari, she smiled "That's what you'd call recycling"

"Aegis help me too much, that device just awesome" Yuuno smirk.

"Honestly, Professor…with such parameter recorded on Aegis…there's no way TSAB will let you slip out just like that" Douglas can't help but went straight, Shari sighed.

"HUH?"

"You know, for us to receive a contract Mage's help, it also provides us, Scientist, opportunity to gather Data from Non-TSAB members…and for Higher-ups, seeking for talented mage" the gray haired man sit down "And those data provided to us just…how you could said it anyway?" he tuned to Shari.

"Awesome" she replied "Yeah, Awesome…such a combat capacity from an A-Plus Mage…especially your Defense…recording say your barrier has much higher durability, far surpasses that these found on Captain Nanoha Takamachi, or even Belkan Knight Lieutenant Signum, to say at the least …"

"Excellent on Binding Spells as well, your binding strength and complexity are exceptional. You also capable of full flight, albeit with limited speed and maneuverability, still, a Mage with full-flight capability are rare. There's strangely very poor factor in offense on your older records, but you able to make up for it by using projectile-based attack as showed by your current parameter" Shari continued "Seriously, with those data we got and sent to higher-ups, compiled with your brilliance on site observation and solid amount of digging experience, they really insist you should be recruited as permanent member of TSAB Expedition team soon! I won't be surprised either"

"Wow, that's…well…GREAT" Yuuno cannot hold longer not to smile, a VERY BIG smile.

"Hmm, do you mind if I recycle some scrap left?"

"We have plenty!" Shari and Douglas throw boxes full of tools and anything.

"Well…really plenty" Yuuno sweat dropped "and I may need some help"

Two hour later, Yuuno went out from the facility, and he forms a seal, teleporting.

"Seriously…did he make an exact copy of those knuckles…in two hours?!" Shari's jaw dislocated and she's so pale that the walls of entire facility feel jealous, "yes he is…" gray haired man went to his office lazily.

"Long time No see huh?" Arf, the dog-girl who happened to be redhead Familiar of Fate laughs as she saw Yuuno, "it's been one and half month"

"I'm sorry, here's some Souvenir!" Yuuno gave a bag, Arf curiously open it.

"WOW, new gloves?" Arf wears them, when she punches, they're spinning, and when she opens her hands they stop "COOL!"

"Yeah, I made it by imitating Nakajima sisters Revolver Knuckle…but the one developed it actually people from Device Development Section"

"Cool let me try to imitate her anyway…_Revolver Shoot_!" Arf punched the air, at the moment burst of shockwave formed, several bookracks flew.

"……WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER THEY'RE REALLY FUNCTIONAL!?" Arf cries, Yuuno himself are stunned "I…don't know either"

"I stripped entire preprogrammed spell except _Revolver shoot_" Shari laughs then enjoy her teatime, cue a spit take from everyone in the cafeteria, Douglas popped his gum, put it on the wrap, then discard it before enjoy his cappuccino.

"Well, I just enjoy about it anyway! It's been so long!" Yuuno chuckled, Arf sighed and smile. Seriously, this man not only born to be a genius, he also born to love books.

"I heard everything happened, you went to the battlefield again don't you?" Arf sheepishly smirk.

"Yeah, quite right, except my foe is a _Lost Logia_ this time, it's my task to capture it intact…and Vita is having fun for making me her training dummy much later"

"Seriously, that's sound reasonable"

A day just after that.

Hayate can't help but curious, between the crowded corridors of the HQ, she sworn she saw a recognizable blonde pigtailed girl wandering around.

And she founded Vivio.

"Hi, Auntie Hayate!" Vivio raise her hands.

"OH! I knew it!" Hayate sighed, then ruffle the little girl's hair "Bad girl not tell me first you're coming to visit!"

"Te-he, but I already told Nanoha-mama" Vivio smirk. "So, what brings you here, Vivio?" Hayate cannot stop her own curiosity, she just a good example for Vivio in that regard.

Vivio raise a crude sketch of a man wearing glasses and a…ferret?

"Vivio wants to meet him!" she said with serious smile, Hayate gasped.

"_Uh-uh-uh…if without that ferret, I could sworn I could mistook it for anyone…IT'S YUUNO-KUN? Dammit, what should I do?_" Hayate confused and her sweat streaming like rivers on her face.

"I wonder if I can meet him here"

"Well, Vivio, He's no longer working here" Hayate laugh.

At that reply, Vivio's eyes widened, clucked her head.

"Well…maybe Vivio will meet him sometime!" Vivio smiles again and turned back, and went, Hayate facepalmed.

"Vivio!" Hayate called, Vivio stop and turned again.

"If you want to lie to your Auntie just like Fate-mama always does, I'll punish you!" Hayate said with darkened face and her hands making a tingling move, Vivio stiffened and went pale.

"I'm sorry!" Vivio clapped her hands and bows soon after they jumped into Hayate's car.

"So, Nanoha and Fate told you huh?"

Right now, Yuuno is practicing with Arf –adult form- in nearest gym from the library. Oh the library is closed for maintenance anyway so they have plenty of time for sparing.

And By means of sparring, Yuuno is **still** insisted on **Physical** one; Strike Arts.

Yeah, Kung-fu Ferret sounds really weird.

"Hay-ha Yuuno, you're good at hand to hand combat too, Zaffy may have a field day with this!" Arf chuckles, seeing the worked out gentlemen, now only wears track pants and loose shirt, both drenched wet. "Time out"

"Not enough!" Yuuno groaned, he panted, but managed to regain his balance and widen his leg's stance, defensive position.

"Oh come on…you just struck in library for five years straight, and just jump on real training two years ago right?"

Arf charges and punch, Yuuno deflect it by strike at her inner arm and stomp her on the stomach, she winced and pushed several feet before regain her strength.

"Che…oh good, and you're improved that much?"

Arf took a flash step and punch him on the face lightly, he dropped.

"Hee…How about you? You're struck there as long as me" Yuuno sit down and scratching his hair.

"Please Yuuno? I'm a familiar okay! Now I'm 29 and what's the matter? Nothing different, since our body doesn't grow by physical training, we relied on our meister's mana and our battle experience. Even if I'm struck there for another 20 years, we wouldn't be out of shape. You need some patience"

"Patience, eh? I think I'm just as STUBBORN as Nanoha and your mistress, we are from the same group and share same stupid experience during our teen hood…and don't even starts talking about Hayate join them just before I leave…" Yuuno shrugged "That experience just…horrible"

"Don't talk bad about Fate, but…well…it's true anyway" Arf smirk.

"Okay-okay, I won't! Promise!"

"Hey! Professor! Wanna do some arm wrestling?"

"Oh, okay!"

Hayate entered the gym, the smell of sweat and the hotness of the room slightly disturbs her, but she proceeds anyway.

"I never know that professor hanging out in a fight club?" She said.

"Ah, Hayate, long time no see" Arf chuckled and jumps down from ring.

"He's practicing…Kung-fu? Er…Strike Arts I mean" Hayate stiffened as he saw Yuuno sparring with an instructor, who conveniently really had oriental face.

"Close range self-defense…you know how slow he is, he may not have enough speed to cope with close range attacker just like Vita, Signum, or Fate"

"This club isn't just for one kind of martial arts, Kung-fu, Kick boxing, whatever…just need to found what the most suitable and _Strike Arts_ are the best for Yuuno. It practically taught him how to redirect lethal blow aimed at him and counter it, without you leg moving a step!"

"Hmm, close range defense then…" Hayate smirk and sweat dropped, that's the **WORST** section in Hayate's combat statistic, heck, C-ranked younger Caro BEAT HER in that matter. "Aah…compared to me, I'm slacked off"

"Come on, Hayate…You working so hard you jump 3 step above Nanoha and Fate" Arf chuckles.

"Yeah, and struck on desk all the time. By the way, there's something really important I should tell you"

"……………?!" Arf twitched as Hayate whispered the point.

"Oi, Yuuno…I have something to talk with Hayate…so be sure you back to library in time, and don't be too stubborn" Arf smirk and went with Hayate.

"Okay!"

After some rest and drink, Yuuno went to seek some spar opponent. Then a teen blonde girl with green and red eyes smirking at him and tugged his shirt, it was Vivio as her adult form, but how the hell Yuuno knows about that?

"How about me?" she asked.

"_GOD! This feeling…this girl is…much more experienced than me…such feeling_" Yuuno smirked with pale face.

"However, I may ask you for going all out…with Barrier Jacket!" Vivio said confidently.

"…Okay"

"That girl, IT COULDN'T BE!" some of the men said in horror, and distancing themselves from the main arena. "_Holy crap, and all of them are my usual spar foes, frightened that MUCH?!_" Yuuno winced at them, they waved hands at him "Be safe" they cried.

Yuuno unleashed his bulky barrier jacket, which somewhat very unusual for a martial artist, well, he's not really a martial artist anyway. He detonated the outer thick coat; the bulkiest part of them, leaving a tan vest covering black T-shirt, tan long pants, and black boots. He also wears _Spin Knuckles_; the poor replica of _Revolver Knuckle_.

"Wow, going fully armed against a girl?" Vivio teasingly said. "I feel you'll sent me to nearby hospital if I not doing that!" Yuuno nods seriously "Regardless, aren't that bunny are your device?" Yuuno pointed at the bunny on the back of Vivio.

"Okay then, Game start!"

Vivio already closing in a moment Yuuno pulled his stance, but managed to redirect her attack out.

"SHOOT!" Yuuno winced, _this girl are…something!_

Vivio not wasting time and pulled her fist before launch another somersault kick on Yuuno's chest, sent Yuuno several meter back.

"How about it?"

"Not yet I guess" Yuuno said, and Vivio charging again.

If this was 'normal' fighting, Yuuno could win anytime. This is _Strike Arts_, a combination of Martial Arts and magic-boosted strength. He barely A Plus ranked right now and born suck at offense, and will can judge people's magic power from its outer appearance? Not Yuuno indeed.

They exchange blows each other, but actually only Vivio managed to lands some effective strike at him. He outclassed by her far away, and knocked back several times until he founded himself cannot even counter, only deflect. Until she knocked him again, for the seventh time…

"…His aura's changes…" Vivio mumbles.

Yuuno's eyes darkened and he smiles, walking slowly towards her. Vivio got a bad feeling about this, but she charges anyway. However, he received the kick outright, Yuuno barely react to defend himself.

"I guess…I lose…OW!" Yuuno wince a bit, and then fell on his knees, passed out, much to everyone's shock including Vivio.

"Professor!!!"

Yuuno awaken much later with Vivio right beside him, putting damp cloth on his forehead. He jumped on surprise.

"Oh, you're taken care of me…what time it is?" Yuuno ask and when he looked on his watch, "OH GOD, I'm out for 30 minutes?" Yuuno face palmed.

"Then, I hope next time I wont make you bored" Yuuno said a bye and leave Vivio, unfortunately, Vivio followed him.

He stopped, so does her.

He ran as fast as he can, she outrun him!

"_GUH…persistent, I think I ever meet her…but where_?" Yuuno thought, before teleported himself on a rooftop of nearby building.

She kneeled, and then started to cry. "UGH!" Yuuno feel the more she cries, the more he feels bad about it. Yuuno teleporting back, and kneel, she wiped her tears and stick her tongue out.

"…Seriously?" a vein popped in Yuuno's forehead, "Yuuno-kun!" Vivio said.

Yuuno pointed himself, she nodded. "Now, now…I believe I DID meet you somewhere!" Yuuno gear up his genius brain and in an instant realized; "Vivio?" he asked.

Vivio pulled him into nearby alley, and then revert back to her true child form.

"Ah, I knew it!" Yuuno sighed. "I'm sorry; I thought you'll recognize me…" Vivio muttered.

"Ah, I'm sorry then! I don't know too much about your power" He ruffled her heads, caused she smiling again.

"Now, now, Vivio…what brings you here?"

"Auntie Hayate said that if I can meet you here, so she took me along" Vivio boldly replied.

"_DAMN that little minx_" Yuuno swears he will binds and teleport Hayate somewhere convenient later.

Hayate stiffened for a moment due to the sheer terror sent to her telepathically.

"Then, what do you want me to do?" Yuuno ask, not that he's annoyed, actually he's really happy, he just confused and don't know what to do.

"Vivio doesn't know either…" Vivio gasped, went pale and drenched again. "Well, let's just take a walk, maybe we can find somewhere fun, or until we meet Hayate" Yuuno smirk.

"YAY!" Vivio jump and grabs Yuuno's left hand, her eyes widened.

"_So, Vivio…we have met you mamas, where's your papa?_"

"_Eh? Vivio don't really know…Vivio doesn't even sure if Vivio DID have a Papa_"

"_EH?!_"

"_Yeah, I have two Mommies, unusual, but I'm happy! However, I do curious what's the difference between a mama and a Papa, since everyone debated about who took the father role between Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama_"

"_We'll, all I know that Papa had rather huge hands! He can hold my tiny hands easily_"

Vivio reminded again about the conversation with her friends at school.

"What It is Vivio?" Yuuno curiously ask. "Nothing, just reminded of something" Vivio replied and smiles.

"Hmm, so far so good" Hayate muttered, with Arf as puppy rides on her hat.

"Are you sure?" Arf sweat dropped "Yuuno is good at handling children, so maybe we shouldn't dog on them too much" Arf sighed, Hayate laughs "I see no dog there, here? Yes, I did"

"No Pun intended, Colonel" Arf deadpanned.

When Vivio run and fell off, two of them twitched.

"Uuh…" Vivio growled and looking at her bleeding knee and blowing some air with her mouth on it hoped that it will dry soon.

"That's not look too good" Yuuno smirked, he kneel down, put his right hand and cast a healing spell and rub her knees "No sore no scratch" he smirk.

"_Oh, and I remember…sometimes their palms not only huge, but also kinda rough_"

"_Really? Rough?_"

"_Yeah, compared to mama_"

"_Yeah, not everyone thought. But all Fathers did have gentle, big hands_"

"I'm sorry" Vivio hold not to cry, "What it is?" Yuuno calmly smiles.

"For…pressed you too hard during that fight, it must be hurt" Vivio gave up and crying.

"…Ah, Vivio…seriously, why do you think I follow Nanoha and others in this way?" Yuuno ask.

"Why?"

"I want to fight and protect my beloved friends" Yuuno smirk, "You know better than me that…when you fight, you're hurt and injured" he put his hand above her heads.

"_Gentle…big hands_" Vivio thought while looking at Yuuno, he's got a big imaginary question mark hovering on his head.

"Thankfully he knew some healing spell" Arf and Hayate sighed.

Vivio's eyes rolled, she curious about the crowds that gathering in a park near there.

"You want to see it?" Yuuno ask, Vivio nodded.

"EH?!" Yuuno lift Vivio and placed her on his shoulder.

"Hmm, alright then…" Hayate open her eyes after cutting of the mind-com, "Who'd you call?"

"Seems like Fate wanted to fetch Vivio herself, and Inspector Accous is coming along" Hayate laughs.

Around three hours later, Fate arrived at the town.

"Seriously, Hayate…you should said that you took Vivio" Fate pouted.

"Didn't Nanoha tell you?" Hayate ask, "I'm sure Vivio already have her permission"

"She didn't tell me about a visit on library, these two…" Fate can't help but smiling weakly.

"AH, thanks again for the Ride, Fate" Verossa said.

"It's nothing, looks like serious business through" Fate nodded, "Yeah, kinda like that"

"MAMA!!!" Vivio waved hands at Fate, then runs toward her while pulling Yuuno, Fate also approaches them.

"Thanks for taking care of Vivio, Yuuno…when Vivio bored she can do something unexpected" Fate smirk.

"Like her moms huh?" Yuuno can't help but laughs.

"Yeah, kind of like us…you're having fun, Vivio?" Fate kneeled and hugged Vivio.

"Yeah, Professor Yuuno told me many things!" Vivio looked so happy.

"Heh…"

"AWWW, SWEET! I want a picture" Hayate bites her handkerchief.

"Ah, I bought a camera…" Verrosa said, "And I do have a printer in my car!" Hayate's eyes twirling like crazy.

"Oi, three of you, look here" Verossa said, turned the three blonds' attention to him.

Vivio grabs Yuuno and Fate's hands and gave a big smile; these two can't help but do it anyway.

"CHEESE!" Verrosa said, and a white flash marking the precious moment capturing.

"Good, I think the photo is eno…" Verossa stunned midway when looking on the screen with "WTF?!" expression emitted from his pale face.

"What it is Verossa? EH?!" Hayate was less stiffened, but shocked as well.

"Can I see it?" Arf curiously took the camera, wondering why these two became so…surprised.

And Arf can be much whiter than a swan swimming on the pond near them now.

Three blonds are, surprisingly matching each other. Particularly, Yuuno and Fate both blond, Yuuno has green eyes, while Fate has reddish brown one. Vivio, well, blond and have EACH one, green on the right and red brown on the left.

"This…this…this is…can't be right but…can't…believe…and" Arf's eyes went blank and she's stunned as stiff as Verrosa, albeit much paler.

Hayate sighed and smile, went to her car and plug the photo-printer on Verossa's camera. Hayate really likes to take a picture of good moments, especially if it's related to cosplay, she's lucky Verossa brought the camera when she forget.

While Fate still talking with Yuuno, Vivio is sneaking and followed Hayate.

"Auntie Hayate! May I have one copy?" Vivio whisper.

"But promise one thing"

"Yeah?"

"DON'T EVER SHOWN THE PICTURE OR TALKED ABOUT IT TO NANOHA-MAMA UNTIL I DID" Hayate said with darkened, heavily terrorized face, Vivio stiffened "O-o-o-okay!"

Vivio looked at the printed photo, and stunned herself.

"_OH yeah, usually girls would take after their Mama…but sometimes, you would take after your Papa as well_"

"_Or you're took after BOTH_ _your Mama and Papa physically_" Vivio thought.

Much later, after Fate and Vivio head back, Verossa and Hayate are following Yuuno and Arf toward the Library.

"I think we already founded the reason behind Mau Gram Invasion and _Ouroboros_ robbery attempts by Salazar fleet" Verrosa said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, but I should confirm it first, so we should head to the library"

On the Library, Yuuno is floating while accessing the information Verossa refers to.

"FOUND IT! Salazar Dynasty originated from non-Administrated world 303, their world has been devastated since 300 years ago" Yuuno chuckled "So our superiors actually knew that we are robbing another country's treasure huh?"

"Bingo" Verossa snapped his fingers "So, Ouroboros is…" Hayate's eyes widened

"Remnants left by the destruction of Salazar predecessor…" Verossa confidently explained "The reason of why they left their former world lies on Ouroboros itself"

"So…in other words, they want to claim their…artifacts again?"

"Yeah…sorta, but if they really do, they just need to talk with our superior, they have the proof, we have the archives regarding of these as well" Verossa said.

"Then, attacks on Mau Gram?"

"Wait, there's information sent by Chrono!" Yuuno said, and the big screen shown up the Admiral.

"So, Admiral, new info?"

"Yeah, look at this list" Chrono disappeared, the screen showed hundreds or thousand names.

"Wait…they're…" Arf gasped.

"Summoners affiliated with TSAB" Verossa said, most of the names erased, leaving one hundred, two hundreds at most. "And these are the list that…the linker cores has been stolen"

"WAIT! STOLEN?!" Hayate cried, no, this was supposed to be…

"Yeah, kinda like what Wolkenritters do in the past…during the _Book of Darkness_ incident" Yuuno said sadly.

"We're sure that there's information leakage regarding our mages" Chrono appeared again, "If not, there's no way they can locate all of them and pick one-by one silently like that"

"Why summoners, is the biggest question here right?"

"Yeah…not all of them are high ranked summoners like Caro or…LUTECIA?!" Hayate gasped and realized.

"Yeah, the colony attacked because of Lutecia, no doubt" Verossa replied "Most of the mages were attacked during long distance mission, but Lutecia herself may qualified, since it took three hours even with fastest military craft from Mid Childa…not to mention the colony is lightly guarded"

"I'll conduct further research, maybe there's too many info I missed" Yuuno said, "I'll help you" Arf raise her fist.

"So do us" Hayate said determined, she would let those tragedies happen again, "we won't stop either" Verossa added.

"I'll surely catch the culprit"

Along the ride, Hayate was silent; Verossa also didn't know what to do to cheer her up, or even one or two words, very hard.

Until they reach Saint Church, Hayate still silent, two of them jumped out.

"Thanks, for the ride" Verossa said, "_Dammit Verossa, can't you tell something more…proper?_" he thought of himself.

"Yeah, I'm glad I know the cause so…"

"I'm…really glad…but" Hayate lower her face, Verossa gasped, and approaches her, then runs his hand on her relative short hair. "Bad liar you are" he said.

Hayate cannot hold it longer, and tackle him so she can cry loud on his chest; this was too much for her to bear it alone, no matter how strong she is. Dark past, she almost leave it, and then it coming again right in front of her…is this karma? Hayate didn't know, but she's not lying when she said she glad.

Because she got people who loved her around, and they will help her whenever she feels down.

* * *

WHEW! DIDN'T SEE IT COMING! Sorry for Hayate's fans, I, as author, glad Verossa was there honestly...

Most of you should know (and would better know if you don't) that Yuuno's shield **NEVER BREAKS** even **once** in the Anime, but it does happen in the Supplementary Manga. Die-hard Yuuno fans said it was **not Canon**, I didn't, and these were **Canon** for me. Why? A. Nanoha's STARLIGHT! BREAKER! Is the culprit for the first case, and B. there are no human (or cyborgs, or familiars, or LOST LOGIA!) can't hold three Ace's power at once, just look at _Book of Darkness_' final monstrous form at the last episode of A's.

And _Kung-Fu Ferret_? I was inspired by none but _Kung Fu Panda_. Vivio is, in fact, much stronger than you'd expect, even as **kids**, save her adult form, she's SCARY. Yuuno have a long path to cope up with Nanoha and others, he should beat Vivio and Arf first (and that's hard, LOL, **NEVAR look down** at female's strength I assure you! I learned that from my precious girlfriend –XD)

Yes, Nanoha is **retired**. This Fic has the timeline around _Vivid_ storyline, so since the manga itself are still ongoing, many elements of my stories may not appropriate with the _Vivid_ Canon in the future chapters.

Oh and that **Nantoka** name, it roughly means '_somehow_' or '_whatever_' in english. Most of You would be more familiar with 'that thing' name by famous FanFic author **Nanya/ RadiantBeam** (**Day in the Life**), but I thought Nantoka would be more fitting in pun-ish sense (Yeah, Vita said 'Takamachi Nantoka' actually, **deadpanned pun**).

Oh yeah, about that photo, I was inspired by YuuFei shippers' (YES! THEY'RE EXIST! PLENTY ENOUGH IT'S SHOCKING ME!!) Argument about how "Vivio share Yuuno and Fate's physical characteristic" and one _**fan art**_ made me kinda stunned just like Verossa, Hayate, and Arf did when they saw the photo. I got a dream about YuuFei after seeing them! AND IT INSPIRED ME! DAMN _SHIP TEASE_!

TvTropes made my day!


	5. Chapter 5 Leave no Man Behind part 1

Dissonant Lyrics

Part 5: Leave no Man behind part 1

Ahh! Chapter 5! While not even counted as slightly long for other FanFic writer, insanely long for me!

To put on Spoiler at least, DIDN'T REALLY KNOW IF THIS CHAPTER IS RATHER **SERIOUS SHIPPING FIC** OR **POORLY MADE WARFIC** OR **XTC OVERDOSED CRACKFIC**!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except loads and loads of OCs

"GRAA!!!" Yuuno cried, thrown out, again. He was thrown so hard the steel door on nearby building blasted off, if not for his super-durable barrier jacket, he would be dead.

"Improved much, Professor"

Nouve, redheaded cyborg with short hair, smirk at him.

"OH CRAP! MY BACK!" Yuuno gasped, he had a good time with Vivio days ago, why not Nouve who TAUGHT Vivio?

"Come one Professor, I don't expect that from _Book of Darkness_ Surviv…" Nouve widen her eyes as Yuuno already aimed his fist at her FACE "OH CRAP!"

Nouve got the hit unprepared and rolled several time before broke an old crate nearby.

***

"Uuuh, my jaw hurts" Nouve whined as they leave the abandoned harbor with Cinque followed.

The harbor was usually used by battalion 108 for training purpose, or when they bored. That was abandoned complex and they do have the permission, but not to level these cyborgs can wreak some havoc with their super-strength.

"So-sorry, I thought you will counter it!" Yuuno clapped his hands in guilt.

"Adult mode Vivio punch even harder than that…and you quickly treat it" Nouve smirk to the young man, "it's just that…that sudden acceleration are amazing…you may even faster than Subaru with her _Mach Caliber_" Nouve blush a bit.

Yuuno feels a bit…funny now…He's nothing but slowpoke according to the stats.

"It's a short distance teleport" Yuuno laughs hard, cue Nouve almost lose her chin now.

"HAH? You cheating, then" Nouve pout. "The rules said no shooting, bombardment, and binds…so I thought teleport is fine" Yuuno replied.

"But Professor, I calculate that it only took half second to cast it" Cinque, eye patch-wearing silver haired cyborg said "If you didn't said it outright, we wont even realize you're using one"

"Cause its short distance, so rather easy to calculate the exact coordinate, just jump on the gate and VOILA, I already in front of Nouve kinda like…" Yuuno disappeared and appeared beside Cinque in an instant "This"

"WOW!"

"The delays between each teleport are still significant though" Yuuno said.

"But on actual combat, that'll be useful, catch enemy off guard and knock them outright"

"I doubt I have pure strength to deliver such powerful attack"

"I didn't say your punches are weak, Vivio just punch harder!"

"Now-now Nouve, I left you and Cinque-nee for some shopping and you're having a little affair here" Wendi, the taller redhead said with a vein popped.

"Hoh, so you're jealous huh?" Nouve asked sharply.

"Who? Better check your logic circuits Nouve" Wendi cynically replied.

"Man, they started it again" Dieci can't help but laughs, "Do they always like that?"

"Seeing each other too close with certain people? Yes" Dieci replied.

"_But looks like they're having fun_" Yuuno thought and smile.

"That's crazy reason you have"

"I'm sure I still sane enough to flirt with a mature heterosexual male here"

"UGHHH!!! Wait, you're straight?" Wendi ask Yuuno "Kinda, yeah I'm straight" he sweat dropped.

"I thought that rumor about your affair and admiral Chrono…"

"Sorry if I made you DISSAPPOINTED" Yuuno feels like he would charge to the press office and cast _Phalanx Missile_ there, he's pissed off. "Hmm, at least that one rumor with General Hayate is plausible enough" Wendi muttered. "Maybe? Kinda plausible, it's not like that however" Yuuno sighed and smile.

"Hey, do you think Subaru and Teana…"

"I'm hetero so I don't really know"

"Well, then about that Granscenic…who? Maybe Signum?"

"Nah, Alto was much closer, but yet…Signum is close enough…"

"How about…blah-blah-blah"

"Now who's being flirt?" Cinque, Dieci, and Nouve mutter and pouted.

"So, Nouve? Why you brought professor here anyway?" Dieci ask.

"Well, I heard stuff from Vivio…Vivio said while he's not exceptionally strong, he's worth as sparring partner" Nouve replied, "We meet purely by luck, and I want to test him…he's amazing, he can deflect nine out of ten attack despite his movement pretty slow, not to mention I attacked him with full strength"

"Hee? Doesn't _Strike Arts_ focused on speed and strength aspect instead of defense? If he's that slow, he's **FAIL** at the basic right?" Dieci mumbles.

"Professor studying _Strike Arts_ to increase his self-defending capability in close range combat, for long range, tossing nuke aimed at him pretty much his breakfast menu…or so I heard from Lieutenant Vita" Cinque smirk.

"WHOA?! SO PROFESSOR CAN DEFLECT NANOHA-SAN'S PINK NUKES TOO?!" Dieci's eyes cannot be larger and glittery than now, seriously, sometimes she's too afraid about Nuke, especially from Nanoha, hearing someone can at least facing them outright is…miracle.

"EXCEPT Nanoha-san's Nuke…He can toss anything short of _Starlight Breaker_, and Lieutenant Vita swears she still hold a grudge against him, even after fourteen years…"

"WHOA! THAT'S AMAZING!"

***

"_Hraesvelgr_!"

"GYAAAA!!!"

"Wow…that's…fast" Vita mumbles as she saw massive dust cloud in the training field, and craters…god!

"Seriously, and you call yourself new generation Riot Force?" Hayate frowned at the piles of body laying there.

"Hayate, do you really wrote 'holding back' properly in you dictionary?" Vita asked fearfully.

"I do, that spell already scaled down in power" Hayate crossed her arms.

"And still Overkill" Vita sarcastically laugh "But you're improved in control right? Those attack rather accurate when I looking back to the past time, it requires entire Long Arch team to help you redirect that one spell"

"Don't overestimate me Vita, I sent them barely half kilometers…those time, we can throw it several miles" Hayate smirk.

"Okay, the Warm up is finished" Hayate closed her eyes, her longer hair waving away along with the wind dramatically.

"I don't understand, true that Hayate need somewhere 'flat and free' even for a little spar, but Wasteland in uninhabited planet Carnaaji? No, TOO much" Vita mumbles.

"Probably, it's more than a spar right?" Signum said.

"…Right…it's FULL SCALE MOCK BATTLE" Hayate's eyes sharpened and she smirking evilly, at that moment Signum and Vita winced "WHAT?!"

"Upcoming officer exam, for testing Yuuno's full capability"

Testarossa-class battleship, near Alphine residence.

"Honestly, do you think Professor is ready? I mean…He's been training hard past two years, but…" Teana shivered.

"Don't worry Teana…at least Nanoha-san wouldn't be included among them" Subaru laughed hard at her partner. "Yeah, and we can see how Professor changed us…no, more like that he also changed" Erio added.

"Lu-chan, how do you think?" Caro can't help but smirk.

"Well, I don't really know this person in particular…but looking at his background, he got considerable chance…not to mention four of you will help him" Lutecia replied boldly, "Right, Garyu?" she ask her tall, humanoid insect partner, the black knight only nods.

"YEAH! YEAH! Last time mock battle we…" Teana said full of spirit "Almost win! We gave hard time against these aces!" Erio added, with louder voice "And the fight was very awesome! And the result was we..." Subaru launch the largest ham and "However…I wonder how Nanoha-san feels about it" Caro mumbles weakly.

At that moment, her three friends lose their spirit instantly. Not only it straight to the context but…

"I…I wonder if Professor is able to tell her…"

"He will"

These people looked at newly arrived Fate, she said it for sure.

"I know Yuuno as long as Nanoha do, well…she may know him better but I'm sure he can do it"

***

Back to Mid-Childa, Takamachi residence.

"HOP, HA! YAAA!!"

Vivio is training on the nearby park by herself, she always been diligent both in study and in training. Chris aka _Sacred Heart_ always watching her, support her and record her development…in a form of plush bunny, yeah.

"Good work Vivio!" Nouve clapped her hands, Vivio gasped.

"Nouve-sensei!"

"Now-now Vivio, how many times I told you to call me Neechan instead"

"But sensei is much more appropriate"

"That is…Yuuno-kun!" Vivio jumped happily and charges toward him and wanted to hug him…In adult mode, of course Yuuno politely refuses.

"And calling a young man the age of your mother by –Kun suffix is appropriate??" Nouve popped a vein and hit Vivio. "Okay…I'm sorry!" Vivio sheepishly smirk "I'd call him Professor then"

"Now-now Vivio let me see your development so far while Professor having a talk with your Mom!" Nouve drags her.

"Eh…ah…" Yuuno swiftly turn in an instant, it was Nanoha and Raising Heart.

"Good evening, Yuuno-kun"

"Yeah…good evening"

So, both of them dropped themselves on the grass while watching Vivio having fun with her 'teacher'.

"I heard that you're studied Strike Arts as well?" Nanoha asked "Yeah, recently…just as weak as always I am…Vivio and Nouve not even trying for throw me out of the stage"

"MOU, don't say that…It's because you're not utilizing all your techniques, while either Vivio and Nouve are in fact showing their best performance" Nanoha pouted "I am worried when Vivio said she have a spar with you, and quickly check if she had a broken bone or two"

"That again? I'm sure Vita exaggerating it" Yuuno chuckles.

"No, I hear it from Shamal…if Vita is ordinary human, guaranteed she'll need at least two or three weeks to recover"

"…"

"…"

Silent, both of them blushes.

"Anyway…still…there's something that really bothers me but…"

"What it is? Tell me!"

"Well, if you see it from better perspective…I got two promotions offers at once"

"WHAT?"

"A Combat Instructor for TSAB aerial regiment"

Nanoha sigh, well, she's really happy for that. Yuuno may lacked mission experience, but he got anything that any aerial instructor lacked; wisdom and information.

"_A least they got proper replacement for make up with my absence_" Nanoha thought and smile.

Nanoha remember how shocked the top brasses when she decided she should be rested her wings, "There's no way we'll got a comparable replacement until start of next decade" that's what she heard.

"And the second was Chief Administrator of Long Distance Expedition Fleet, civil oriented, but comparable in position to a Colonel in TSAB"

"Long Distance…Expedition?"

"Yeah, exploring deep space all the time, looking for the remnants of lost civilization…of course, the goal was discovery of Al Hazard leftovers and traces"

At that statement, Nanoha stunned.

Fate going for several months on deep space mission already making Nanoha and Vivio crazy.

"_Okay, maybe Vivio won't be that bad this time but…_"

"Professor!" Nouve waved hands at Yuuno "She want to fight you again, this time won't be that bad I guess" Nouve shout out loud.

"Ah…okay…but please go easy!" Yuuno laughs and run toward them.

"Wait…" Nanoha said and approaches them.

"Eh?"

"All out, for the last time…I want to see it full power" Nanoha determined.

"……Nouve, May I?" Yuuno asked "Of course!" the redhead replied.

Yuuno formed a seal, and four of them teleported to the harbor again.

"_Sacred Heart_! Release!" Vivio cried "_Spin Knuckle_! Lock On!" Yuuno also shout.

Vivio transformed into Sankt Kaiser Forms, while Yuuno formed his standard configuration of Barrier Jacket, now with bulky biker coat attached.

"This time Vivio, let's go all out. No Shooting, bombardment, shield, or barrier. Teleport and aerial attack is allowed" Nouve smirk.

"Seriously? Teleport and Aerial attack?"

"And Vivio, Don't ever hold back or you'll seriously injured" Nanoha said seriously "Same goes for Yuuno-kun"

One week later, Carnaji colony, the dessert.

Yuuno jumped out of the transport and floating slowly to the ground, the forwards already wait for him. Several kilometers away, Hayate, Fate, Signum, and Vita is standing on the sky.

His barrier jacket has been slightly modified, now instead of using gangster-style leather coat, he's using white jacket resembles of Nanoha's (and Subaru's), except it was as long as his older coat and had green-tan attire instead of blue-red.

"Three days feels so short huh" Erio chuckled.

"Yeah, very short…how bout you professor?" Subaru smirk.

"I'm ready, Teana, Caro?"

"Yosh!" these two replied full of spirit.

"……Thanks or the help"

"You promised Barbeque" Subaru and Erio pointed at him.

"Don't worry, I have a bets with Hayate, if she lost, you'll got more meat to eat" Yuuno chuckles.

He swings his arms wide.

"Here comes the poor copy" Subaru chuckled.

"_Spin Knuckle_, Lock On!" and the knuckles have been formed in his hands.

"And then…"

"…_Aegis Serpentis_……breakthrough"

Unlike the releasing process of the knuckles, the energy released for the Aegis was so immense a small blast happened.

New _Aegis_ was significantly larger, and even then was split in two parts. Left part was larger overall, but the right part was longer for towering Caro in height, both houses four anchors and retractable blade.

"_Aegis_…_Serpentis_?"

"It was upgraded with data provided by _Lost Logia Ouroboros_, symbol of Infinity" Yuuno replied, "Even then; I doubt it's enough to beat them"

"Makes sense but" Teana and Caro sighed. "Forwards doesn't understand **surrender **word" Erio and Subaru crossed their devices.

Across the dessert…

"Seriously? He wanted to beat us with Forwards? What the hell!" Vita laughed so hard her twisting midair.

"Vita…" Signum sweat dropped.

"Then again…who knows what happened in four years…after all each of them surpasses Yuuno in raw magic" Fate said.

"Not really" Hayate exclaimed, the other three twitched.

"Based on observation sent by Shari to the Higher ups, actually Yuuno is AA Plus instead of A Plus" Hayate smirk "Not to mention he improved a lot in offense and close range defense"

"I'd be the first one to test it" Vita unleashed her _Graf Eisen_.

"Don't be disappointed, he beats Vivio a week ago" Fate waved hands, Vita almost loses her chin.

"OF COURSE I DID!"

Signum laughs "If Nantoka's here, what would she say?" she mumbles.

"She'll say…" Vita laughs as well "Zenryoku…Zenkai… (Full power/ destroy everything)" Nanoha interrupted and smile.

"Yeah Zenryoku-WHOAAAA!!! NANTOKAAA!!!" Vita and Signum can't be more LOLed than this, **ESPECIALLY** Signum, her expression was priceless. Nanoha was back!

"Haha, I guess it's hard for you not to attend such large party?" Hayate sweat dropped.

"With Nuk-I mean Fireworks from two of you, no way I didn't attend it" Nanoha cheerfully hit her shoulder "It's rare for you to be fielded, even in a mock battle"

"Nanoha…" Fate looked so sad she want to cry now, Nanoha sighed.

"If we can defeat Yuuno, He'll join us as new instructor…if not, he'll send to deep space mission" Nanoha replied weakly "Yeah, I know" Fate nodded.

"…I don't want it to happens, especially…Vivio already likes him that much"

"…Me too" Fate said "Just like Vivio and you, I don't want it to happen…you need to tell him"

From the far away, Vivio and Lutecia, Chrono and Shamal, Arf and Zafira, Nakajima sisters (minus Ginga) and lastly, Jade and Renault, is watching via monitor from the battleship.

"Professor and Mama…"

"No need to worry, Vivio-chan…whoever wins this battle will decide what's best" Lutecia said.

"Yeah"

"Hey, I heard something!"

It was radio transmission from Nanoha and Yuuno, makes everyone wonder why they aren't using more private Telepathy instead.

"Yuuno-kun"

"What it is, Nanoha?"

"Are you ready?"

"Of course"

"I'll befriend you so you wouldn't go anywhere and doing reckless works out there"

"Seriously? I'm truly scared, since I'm the only one survived from your Starlight Breaker attack, TWICE, so I don't really know"

"Yuuno-kun, I'm really mad now. Listen, or be shot"

"I'm not listening Nanoha…then SHOT ME!"

The Forwards scrambled with Subaru and Erio as the spearhead, Teana is riding Fried along with Caro.

"_Formation 14, COVER UP AND SCRAMBLE!!_" Yuuno commanded mentally, four of them nod, and both Erio and Subaru divided their path from other three.

"_Round Shield Augmented_" Aegis shout as Yuuno formed large sized round shield.

"Rein! Be ready anytime!" Hayate said and aimed her _Schwertkreuz_, Rein the little girl nodded, Hayate conjuring a Belkan sigil.

"HEYA! Opening nuke! GET EM PROFESSOR!" Nouve cried "He's really accepting it?" Dieci trembled, she STILL didn't believe that look of confidence on Yuuno's face.

"This will be interesting" Genya really feel getting three days off for watching this battle worth of it.

"_HRAESVELGR_!" Hayate shout, and launches multiple beams toward Yuuno, the beam compressed itself midway.

"_Round Shield_" _Aegis_ said as Yuuno prepares his usual trusty shield "BRACE YOURSELF!" Yuuno cries and the beams exploded like hell once they hit.

"OW, that must be hurt!" Cinque winced, and Dieci…well, feel poor on him.

"Not yet" Nouve smirk, all of them watching in awe as Yuuno still charging forward with Shield intact, Teana was standing on his back, Charging for an undoubtedly powerful attack and Caro was carried by smaller Fried, the dragon was as large as dog and from the front view it seems Caro was the one who own wings.

"_Energy Boost_" Caro smiles as she boost Teana to faster her charge time.

"CAN'T BE?!" Dieci cried in admiration, "That's…" Wendi hold her mouth.

"Hey, all of you are still watching?" Vita laughs at the direction of the camera "He's just that thick"

"YAY! HE'S THE NUTSHELL!!" Vivio and Nouve tossed.

"Got it Yuuno" Arf aimed her fist at monitor "He's good" Zafira chuckled.

"Everyone! Scramble!" Hayate commanded before it was too late, Fate pulled her as fast as she can everyone is scattering.

"_Phantom Blazer_" Teana's device, _Cross Mirage_ shout and launch a very powerful beam that exploded when it reaches the designated range.

"Fate! Take care of Erio! Signum! Get on Subaru! Vita and Nanoha! We'll take the rest out!"

"Okay!"

"I always hoped for this" Vita can't be more satisfied than this.

"Erio, I won't allow you!" Fate laughs as she charging fast toward her 'little brother', who's not less fast, himself.

"Yeah" Erio chuckled, before two of them casting _Sonic Move_, and what happened next were flashes of spark and random lightning blast.

On the other way, the fight between Signum and Subaru we're much more visible, but no less epic with those blazes and air blast.

"He's persistent" Nanoha aimed her device and charges "Listen…"

"_Divine"_

"To Me"

"_Buster_"

"_Formation 25, Rain down_" Yuuno commanded.

A pink blast of beam can't be that frightening if it wasn't Nanoha's, but Vita got a bad feeling about this "ABOVE! HAYATE!" Signum cried Subaru catch her off guard and attack, but missed.

Yuuno teleported his group high enough and already preparing for attack.

"_Variable Berret_"

"_Blast Rain_"

Vita put all her might on the triangle shield, to hold the pinky blaze and rapid shield piercing bullets.

"_Panzer Schild_"

Some of the bullets breakthrough, Nanoha quickly reacts and launches her counter.

"Shoot!" she cried "_Axel Shooter_" Raising Heart replied and launch a dozen of magical missile, but Yuuno already prepared his counter, "Target Locked!" EXACTLY the same spell "_Axel Shooter_"

And both salvos are exploding on a tie.

Fried, carrying Caro and Teana was retreating; Yuuno was having a field day with berserk Vita. It reminds him again about past battle with her.

"DAMN, he's as crazy as always, that little ferret" Chrono swears he'll choke Yuuno for not told him how he trained with the Forwards these days.

"Vita looks like very angry, but having fun as well" Shamal nodded "No…more like she glad…"

"There's no way she can be this fun except having a worthy opponent" Zafira chuckled, "More like she having a strong training dummy" Arf deadpanned.

"_FORMATION 21, LURE!_"

Erio and Subaru moves aside and moving towards the main group, Signum and Fate is chasing them. At the same time, the main group is having trouble with _Divine Buster_ Salvo, and Hayate is preparing for another magic.

"OH CRAP! DIABOLIC EMISSION!" Teana cried and Yuuno cast his shield again.

In one point, a dark globe formed and grows continuously, flatten and destroy everything on its path.

However, Yuuno hold its advance, and even pushed it slowly toward Hayate, and Hayate have no choice but to stop her attack from growing and it exploded to black sparks. Hayate and Yuuno changes a glance each other and smiles evilly.

"WHOA! WHOA!!" Nouve's eyes sparkling and Wendi already lose words.

"The show not yet reached its climax" Genya and Cinque smirked, Vivio and Lutecia is having fun with this, and Dieci's expression described nothing but "HOLY SHIT!"

"When best attacker and defender meet, the winner is who had better comrade" Shamal smiles "I bet on ferret, fifty bucks" Chrono said and pull money from his pocket "Then I bet on Hayate" Shamal laughs.

"Yuuno!" Nouve, Dieci, and Arf raise their hand, "No, Hayate!" Wendi, Cinque, and Zafira raise theirs as well.

"So, Vivio?" Lutecia smirk, "A candy for Professor" Vivio showing her a rather big spiral-like lollipop, Lutecia too "A candy for Colonel"

"_Who should I choose?_" Genya thought, Hayate is a wise choice since she's more experienced, but she's weak in close ranges, so he doubt her as well. Especially, after Genya heard about Yuuno's decent feat in _Strike Arts_ from Nouve.

"Youngster are so full of spirit" of all things, Captain Vector watching from the farthest seat, "So…two of you have been decided?"

Jade and Renault looking each other and nods.

"After this mock battle…" Renault said.

After running several kilometers, Subaru and Erio meet at one point.

"Ho-ho, let's do it" both of them smirk.

"Why both of you are…" Fate and Signum popped a Vein.

"_Plasma Smasher_"

"_Shinden Issen_"

Subaru and Erio passes each other, with Subaru gathering energy on her right palm, creating a ball of light, an Erio's _Strada_ is charging vast amount of energy.

"WHAT?!"

"_DIVINE BUSTER BROKEN PHATOM VERSION_!!" Subaru cried.

Fate blasted a yellow beam from her palm, and Subaru counter it by punch the light ball, creating a burst of beam. The two attacks collide and explode.

"_Speerschneiden_"

On the other hand, Signum's flame covered _Laevaitein_ was busted with Erio's very powerful attack.

"DAMMIT!" Signum reacted too late and Yuuno bind her with his powerful binding spell, _Struggle Bind_. The binding was so powerful it dissolves Signum's Knight Armour.

"SIGNUM! AH?!" Fate shocked as Teana stab her with _Dagger Blade_ spell from behind, that spell always ineffective mostly, but it was SUPER EFFECTIVE when used at right times.

"_Teana…you're using…Optic Hide?_" Fate thought, before lose her balance.

"TESSTAROSSA! SIGNUM!" Vita charges.

"NO! VITA!" Signum cried, but Subaru already blasted her with _Revolver Shoot_.

"Lieutenant Signum lose her balance due to the powerful Impact delivered by _Speerschneiden_ attack, at that moment, Professor sneak behind her and put his most powerful Binding spell…on the other hand, Enforcer Testarossa also caught off guard after seeing Signum captured, and Teana sneak from behind, launching assassination sneak attack by combining _Optic Hide_'s almost perfect stealth features and _Dagger Blade_'s Power and Barrier Piercing features…" Genya's eyes widened due to his shock.

"Of all things, his strategy put on Psychological factor in top priority" Cinque added.

"_OH, crap…we'll going to heck now!_" Yuuno thought.

Yuuno evacuated his troops away, Fate and Signum smirk, and Vita…

"WHY YOU LITTLE! _GIGANTFOOOOOORRM_!!!" Vita laughs evilly and enlarged her mallet to the point it was larger than a big truck.

"AGITO!" Signum shout and the red unison device appeared "The time has come huh?" she asks.

"Rein!" Hayate too, called her unison device.

"UNISON!"

Both combined with their respective device, and their outfit changed in color and shape. Additionally, Signum broke the bind put on her.

"_SONIC DRIVE_! _RIOT ZANBAR!_" fate detonated her barrier jacket, revealing much more skimpy clothes, and she caries big lightning sword.

"…………"

Awkward silence…

"Super mode huh?" Yuuno smirked.

"He's…smiling" Wendi and Cinque twitched.

"LIKE WE CARE!" the Forwards stick their tongue out, the five aces can't help but sweat dropped.

"Se-seriously?" Vita trembling uncontrollably and Signum face palmed.

"Meh, They really takes after their badass-wannabe leader" Hayate laughed.

"_GEAR EXCELLION_! _FULL DRIVE_!" Subaru cried, as wings sprouted out of her _Mach Caliber_. "_ACS standby_" it replied.

"_Tempestform, Strike Zanbar_ release!" Erio also formed a lightning lance that no less large than Fate's. And his Device replied "_Unwettenform_"

"_Voltaire, Dragon soul_!" Caro summoned a massive dragon armed with magic cannons.

"_SINGLE HAND FORM_!" Teana combined her small derringers into a large pistol.

"My Turn…Spartan Mode"

"_Requesting Full Authorization, Euno Scrya, AA Plus, Limiter Aerial Type, Mid-Childan System, Inputting Password"_

"SPARTAN 117-458-062-141, Execute"

"_Spartan Mode, Executed_"

Yuuno threw his shields which combined midair; the shield attaches itself at Yuuno's back and forming metallic armor and two large shields on his shoulder. The anchors extended, forming wing like configuration.

"Armor?" Nouve frowned, "Isn't professor Yuuno a Mid-Childan Mage?" Cinque twitched.

"I have heard it from Shario of Device Development Section, looks like in terms of construction, _Aegis_ and in extension _Aegis Serpentis_ are closer to Belkan _Armed Devices_, but using standard Mid Childan core program" Genya explained "Just like how Modern Belkan Mage emulates the magic system of Ancient Belka using Mid Childan core magic"

"So, His Device also emulates the armor but…how he will fight with such kind of form, I know he did have these Knuckles but…" Cinque mumbles.

"In this form, I am nothing but slowpoke" Yuuno smirk, before vanished and appeared in front of Hayate, but Signum already knew and blocked his attack.

"_Gigant Crusher_!!" Vita cried and she swings her giant mallet with full strength toward Yuuno.

Yuuno pulled his right arm, spending a cartridge and charges with his knuckle spinning fast and covered with spiraling energy.

"_Break Impulse_!" He muttered and the two attacks result a very loud "BANG!" sound heard over a mile away, along with considerable blast effect.

"Oh, that's the spell I taught him…" Chrono laughed, _Break Impulse_ is a spell intended for increasing a device's physical destruction capability for a short amount of time, but usually focused in a single strike instead of short continuous boost.

"Maybe his movement speed reduced, but his teleport delay reduced considerably" Hayate almost go a heart attack that time "And with that _Break Impulse_ spell combined…seriously"

"Since he controls his device via direct link huh?" Vita clench.

The mock battle suddenly turned into a full scale war, nukes everywhere, EVERYWHERE.

Especially, Caro-Voltaire team and unisoned Hayate-Rein is having a field day tossing bombard spell each other, while Yuuno and Signum seemingly playing nuke tennis with their super-dense shield and shooting attacks. If there's a person with the shield at least closer to Yuuno in durability, it's Signum.

Subaru and Vita are having fun as well, with Teana was trying hard against her former mentor Ace of Aces on barrage race. Most brutal battle going to Fate and Erio's melee fight, with giant blades coming to the scene.

"I don't know I should laugh or terribly scared" Genya sweat dropped.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!!" Hayate frowned and conjuring a large triangle sigil on her back.

"GUH! THAT ATTACK?!" entire viewers almost lose their chin

"Caro, pull Voltaire back!" Yuuno commanded. "But…"

"_Don't worry, Formation 13, Legion Buster_"

"_He's going to do it_?!" the Forward gasped.

"_Enchant Defense Gain_" Caro, despite her doubt, help him for the suicide tactic anyway.

"_RAGNAROK_!"

"_SPARTAN SHIELD_!!"

Three beam blasts was launched from the point end of the Belkan sigil, so far as everyone know, it was Hayate's strongest attack, _Ragnarok_. And Yuuno still trying to hold against it, with three round shields formed in front of him.

The resulting explosion was so great other people stopped fighting, and Yuuno desperately charges toward Hayate, not before Signum and Vita stop him.

"Ho-ho-ho!" Yuuno smirk, Signum twitched and looking back "…WHAT?!"

"HAYATE!" Vita cried.

"_Energy Boost_" Caro appeared in Hayate's back, already charging her personal best attack spell on point blank range, and it was buffed too.

"Sorry…Hayate-san…" Caro whispers "_Wing Shooter_" her gauntlet said.

"OH SHI-!" Hayate not even have enough time for some good swears as she smashed by the magical sword barrages and the unison canceled, her armor also dissolved.

"Oh good" Arf cast a teleport and moves Hayate and Rein to a prepared stretcher, and there was plenty of them!

"DAMMIT!" Wendi and Cinque stomping the floor.

"YAY!" Nouve and Dieci dancing happily.

"DAMN SLICK FERRET" Chrono and Arf muttered happily.

"Man, we lost" Shamal and Zafira looked each other and smile.

"A candy for the colonel is lost!" Lutecia gave her candy to Vivio, Vivio smiles.

"Oh, looks like some of you aren't too happy" Hayate laughs "Erio and Subaru would have a great time!"

Not for a long time, Caro and smaller Fried dropped on the second stretcher, she's twitching.

"Uh, Vita-san smashed me so hard I broke seven trees" Caro mumbles.

"Knows no mercy huh?" Hayate sighed "Anyway Caro, your personal attack are improved do you?"

"Really?"

"Of all mages and knights of our ranks, my Armor is the weakest, and hasn't any kind of barrier whatsoever…but still need quite amount of power to smash it in one hit"

"Thank you"

Several medical staff quickly brought them to the more proper infirmary.

"None of us would ever thought that he would sent Caro without her summon, no offense…but of all forwards her personal attack has the lowest power" Zafira said "But powerful enough to smash Hayate since her defense are weak enough, caught off guard too"

"Not to mention for sic Erio to Signum head on…" Arf laughs "Ah, new patient" she snapped her fingers, Teana and Signum dropped at the same time.

"Damn, caught in the death radius" Signum twitched.

"How?!?!" Shamal cannot she HOW that prideful knight put there.

Flashback.

"_Barrel Shot_"

"TEANA!" Yuuno cried, "LEAVE ME PROFESSOR!" Teana cried as she binded with red force fields, and because of that Yuuno can't pull out Teana with his teleport, Nanoha is launching a burst of beam along "_Excellion Buster_"

Yuuno tries to contain it, but fail, his barrier broke.

…

"That it is, broke at the very least" Cinque comments "So even if he can contain largest nukes, he can't do anything against PINK nuke?" Dieci sighed.

"So how? You rushed at his direction?" Shamal ask curiously, Signum sighed.

…

At the right time, Signum founded herself teleported near Teana, she got no choice but to put her strongest shield.

…

"WHAT?!" Shamal gagged because that's very unlike Signum at all.

"This Yuuno person knows no fair fight" Signum sarcastically laughs, "Call them Modern Warfare" Teana added.

…

"UHH, that's…hurt a lot!" Teana winced, Signum also kneeled and using her Laevatein as walking stick!

"It already break through two super strong barrier and still pack this level of pain…she's not weakened a little even after she's retired" She regains her strength, shortly after, Yuuno is switching place with Teana.

"…you want to challenge me in direct fight?" Signum coldly ask.

"Kinda…" Yuuno put his usual stance when he's facing Arf, or recently Nouve and Vivio.

Signum goes blur at the moment of attack, but Yuuno anticipated it by charging himself forward, blocking her sword with his spinning wrist guard. It goes on several times until Yuuno tried to grab Signum's sword while using his _Break Impulse_ attack.

"Seesh…what strength" Yuuno grumbles, he continuously pushed backward as his spell effect reduced over time.

"I sense a powerful magic from east!" Agito warned her, "OH, you're like to play dirty, sir" Signum frowned as Yuuno put binds on her body via her sword directly.

"Call it modern warfare!" Yuuno sweat dropped and teleport, leaving Signum immobile and struck there.

"AGITO LEAVE!"

"BUT…"

"LEAVE!" Signum commanded, and Agito cancelled the Unison and rushed toward Vita, who is busy with Yuuno and Subaru.

"_STARLIGHT BREAKER_!" Teana shout and pinky blast of beam wiped out Signum.

"Epic win" Teana smirk, unknowingly, Vita already behind her with shining eyes, Unison with Agito, and ready to swing her giant mallet.

…

"Kinda like that" They finished it at the same time.

"Huh…So, in other words…he's doing it wrong" Shamal sweat dropped, not that Yuuno's methods are really at fault, it's just that it was unfitting with Signum's Knight Philosophy; Head to head duel.

"When he said Modern Warfare, I thought he talking about _Armored Spearhead_" Genya laughs.

"Armored Spearhead?" Nove blinked.

"Armored Spearhead is a formation where Heavily Armored Vehicles are placed in the frontal section of the armada, covering Infantries during the combat, in this case, Professor Yuuno acts as the Armored Vehicle itself" Cinque explained.

"So, he just rushing forward and hold against these nukes while these two counterattacking? That's bold, but cool!" Dieci nodded.

Out of the Field, Erio and Fate's battle still ongoing.

"Seri…ously?" Fate muttered and panted.

"Gu…hh, why so hard to beat your former mentor? GRAAA!" Erio cried and charge.

"WHOAAA!!"

Midway, Subaru decided to took Vita instead of her mentor. Yuuno and Nanoha both flying midair, and using their super mode to boot.

"WHOAA!! LOOK AT THEM!" Vivio's eyes widened by the shock.

Nanoha and Yuuno maneuvering and chasing each other smoothly, well, only Nanoha for the smooth part, Yuuno's flight maneuver was very crude. They have almost equal speed, but Nanoha's clearly outrank him in agility.

"_Crossfire Shoot_!"

"_Axel Shooter_!"

They're fighting with missile salvo aiming each other, and none of them actually effective, with Nanoha's explosive barrier and Yuuno's solid shield.

At least these missile attacks hit their target, as Nanoha tried several times to befriend Yuuno with Divine Buster and failed to hit, thank for his teleport skill, and Yuuno doesn't have another kinds of attack except mid-range Serpent Anchor and melee break Impulse.

"_Snipe Shoot_!" Nanoha cried and launched two larger missiles which, for the sake of God, move faster and more aggressive than auto guided missile, and it misses Yuuno's defence and hit him.

"Yes"

But Yuuno come out with nothing but scratches on his armor, Nanoha couldn't believe it, that spell did considerable damage on Vita, why not Yuuno?!

"_Wait…something really weird going on_" Nanoha thought "_Raising Heart, can you check where my missile always aimed at until this time?_" Nanoha ask mentally to her device.

"_Scanning Complete, they we're aimed at Aegis Serpentis, specifically his shoulder guard_"

"Huh…that couldn't be…you sure it's not aimed at Yuuno directly?"

"Undoubtedly, My master"

"Then, Missile won't work no matter what!" Nanoha grumbled "Aggressive Mode!"

Nanoha's barrier jacket explode, her long skirt changed into a miniskirt with cape attached, and long sock with two gems in it, the new form boosted her raw speed and outrun Yuuno easily.

"_Even with Teleport…it won't easy_!" Yuuno thought on himself.

He was interrupted with incoming Subaru and Vita, which still changing blows each other.

And when they leave, Nanoha already as far as hell, and entered _Exceed mode_.

"Listen to Me…" Nanoha aimed her spear-like staff, and start spending cartridges as several _Blaster Bits _formed around her. At the same time, Yuuno's anchors aimed themselves forward, each of them spending cartridges as well, formed at least four dozens of missiles "_Variable Missile Spartan Maneuver_" Aegis muttered.

"Or be shot…" Yuuno christened it with "meh" disgusted face.

"Yuuno-kun…" Nanoha murmured "You're my friend…one of my best friend to say at the least…why?"

"Some of them argue whether I qualified as your friend or not, since even once, never befriended by you"

Even Vita and Subaru stopped fighting because of that statement.

"That little ferret…DAMMIT" Vita sighed "I'm out"

"Me too" Subaru nodded, and both of them punched each other hard, pretend it as a tie, and they teleported back to the ship.

"…That wasn't true, Yuuno-kun"

"Really, Nanoha?"

"I befriended you once, during first Starlight Breaker testing, it's just that you're only one that managed to survive"

Erio put up his sword, so does Fate, both of them attacking each other with all their might on their Zanbar attack, only Fate survive however.

"Ahh…So that…"

"If this shot fails too…It's me who didn't deserve you"

"Humph………Then………I'll be the first people befriended you……Nanoha"

"TRY IT!" Nanoha cried "THROUGH SUPERIOR FIREPOWER!"

Yuuno teleported himself behind Nanoha, with his missiles still followed his path. But Nanoha anticipated by putting a binds on him and thrown him forward, only several meters from her place. He grins as he will take out Blaster 3 Starlight Breaker ex…AT POINT BLANK, with a simple shield. He also got his _Snake Anchors_ grabs these _Blaster Bits_, leaving only _Raising Heart_ unoccupied.

"Even just once…Even just once Nanoha…I WANT TO REACH YOUR PLACE!! THE SKY YOU ALWAYS LOVED!!!!!" Yuuno cried.

"BLASTER 3!" Nanoha cried "_Starlight Breaker ex_" Raising Heart herself completed the sentence.

Pink and shiny blast of beam wipe out anything on its path, sans Yuuno's shield who still persistent on its way, holding out and setting new record for the longest shield holding against _Starlight Breaker_.

"_You're…reached me already…you're my friend_" Nanoha mentally said him, she smiles, but tears fell down from the corner of her eyes.

"…_really?_" Yuuno himself already crying, thankfully apt placed bleeding wounds on the forehead disguises it.

"_Yeah, not just this time…_"

"Stubborn as always…two of you" Fate smirks.

Yuuno's shield breaks, he got quite amount of burst before Raising Heart lose its power and shut down.

"THIS IS **SPARTA**!" Along with that one line, Yuuno put all his might to **kick** Nanoha away since dozens of missiles already closing in, and it will quite shameful if he caught in the blast radius too.

"He-he-he" Nanoha smirk, so does Yuuno, who lose his barrier jacket, and _Aegis Serpentis_ already dispatched from him, he losing consciousness…

"So…this is…your feelings" Nanoha looked at the missile barrage aimed at her, Fate slices some of them with her might, still leaving plenty of them, and they break through _Raising Heart_ auto guard barrier and in extension, her barrier jackets, thankfully Nanoha has Jacket-purging ability that repels powerful attacks simply by detonating itself.

"Master" Raising heart asked full of worries "Based on my calculation, the one should lose is…"

"It's okay…he's your first master right? So why he can't defeat you? He have the reason" Nanoha said while still fell until Fate caught her, Nanoha quickly jump out and reform her barrier jacket, she injured considerably, thanks to _Variable Missile_'s barrier piercing attribute, but not as bad as Yuuno and managed to stand on her own.

"But judged from your vital statistic, you win" _Raising Heart_ replied with monotonic voice again.

"We Win" Nanoha and Fate tossed.

"So the last one stand is…Fate and Nanoha" Chrono sighed "YAAAAAAA!!!" Everyone cheered up at their victory.

"UUUUHHH, PROFESSOR!!" Nouve and Dieci hugged each other and cry in respect, especially Dieci. Indeed, no one will survive pink nukes unscratched, but as far as history wrote it, Yuuno was the first person who's holding it, **at point blank**, **for twelve second**. Cinque made a note that _Starlight Breaker_ has 15 second firing duration at the best; most of people hit with it cannot keep their shield more than THREE second and/ or survive, there are exceptions such as First generation _Reinforce_ who went unscratched at Nanoha's first attempt, and Vivio (Sankt Kaiser form) not putting out a barrier at all, and survive.

"Wait, so his barriers are stronger than _Saint Cradle_'s?" She shrugged, she DON'T want to have a nightmare about Yuuno's shield later, so she won't calculate it in details.

"Welcome to TSAB, Second Class Captain Yuuno Scrya" Genya stand, along with most of the crew, gave a salute on cold-out Yuuno, who immediately carried to infirmary, Nanoha and Fate walks alongside them, holding his hands, Vivio followed.

"Can we accompany him?" Fate asked, one of the doctors said "No problem, but looks like two of you need medical treatment yourself"

"It's okay, Vivio…" Nanoha said, Vivio can't hide her happiness and run inside.

"Nanoha…he's…"

"Yeah…he's holding back…or more over, the urge to lose has overwhelmed him…if he wants to leave us, he'll defeat me…"

"Uh…I don't mean he'll defeat you anyway…are you sure?" Fate mumbles.

"_Raising Heart_" Nanoha said, and the pink crystal flew out, spread her wings.

"Professor Scrya is a master of Bindings aside having unsurpassed barrier strength, so he may dispel My Master's binding easily since it was weakened these years due to the lack of training, not to mention Serpent Anchors are powerful enough to disrupt My Master's attack that time, or even injured her seriously"

"Instead of attacking me, Yuuno-kun disabled my _Blaster bits_…" nanoha smiled softly.

"…It's not that he wanted to lose then" Fate smirk.

"Huh?"

"It's just that he want to prove to you that he has the chance to befriend you" Fate laughs.

"I-I don't understand…_Raising Heart_?"

"As I stated early, based on Vital statistic, you win…He puts all his mana in the _Variable Missile Spartan Maneuver_ attack, and S-Plus ranked bombardment attack…normally he can't do it, but since _Aegis Serpentis_ have cartridge system, he forced himself to…exhaustion of Mana combined with Strain caused by extensive usage of Cartridge system is one of several most dangerous factor for a mage's safety"

"He really betting on that last attack, it hits you, he still loses. But he's proving his strength as Ultimate Defense mage…your former best partner. If it doesn't hit, and he runs from your _Starlight Breaker_, he'll lose later without proving anything to you" Fate sighed.

Nanoha gasped, and feel tears feel down on her cheek rapidly.

"Fate-chan…I"

"Don't worry; he knew it better than even _Raising Heart_ do"

Exactly seven hours later, they held a barbeque party near the Alphine residence. Formerly, the celebration party will be held at Mid Childa if Yuuno win, since Yuuno team is lose, and Vivio would feel bad for leaving Lutecia, the party held at Carnaaji instead.

And expenses for Subaru and Erio's massive hunger were personally taken by Hayate.

"Shoot…next time I won't lose" she said to Yuuno.

"Really? I'll sic someone stronger on you then" Yuuno laughs.

"Now I knew how Vita feels about you…or specifically your damned shell"

"Hey, it's not that bad! Nanoha still able befriended me in the end…"

"Next time, I'm sure I'll be the one befriended you"

"Oh come on Hayate…seriously, looking at twenty feet Belkan Triangle formed on your back gave me a heart attack"

"NO! THAT'SMYMEAT!"

"MINE!"

Subaru and Erio's place were…special, so that they're fighting for the meat on themselves.

"Seriously?" Teana face palmed, and Caro laughed then approaches her husband.

"Erio-kun!" Caro and Lutecia said while pointing a piece of meat stabbed by fork at him, wanted to feed him. "Eh?" they looking each other, silence, then veins popped on their head.

"Erio is my husband, Lu-chan" Caro smirk, "No celebration, no announcement, NO MARRIAGE" Lutecia said calmly.

They glaring violently and showed their fangs against each other, the love subject himself concentrated more on fight for food with certain blue headed girl, Vivio went pale.

"Caro-neechan…Lutecia-chan…"

"SHADAP VIVIO" They cried "WA!" Vivio ran away, and hug Nanoha and Fate, shivering.

Erio sighed, pulled their hands and got the treat; munches it while smiling "Thanks for the meal"

"Yeah" The two girl blushes, shortly after, they glaring each other again.

"UH" Erio sweat dropped.

"Ne, Erio…having two wives aren't as easy as you think right?" Subaru teasingly grins.

"Two? Well, I'm kinda married with Caro but…" Erio mumbles, "You like Lutecia too?"

"Yeah…sort of…maybe…It maybe rare for someone to say badly about themselves, but you knew that I'm very stupid…no, I'm Idiot at this" Erio blushes and sighed "It took me three years just to realize WHAT marriage Caro refers to and WHY she's so persistent about it"

"Have long way Erio" Subaru sighing relieved after receive the drinks from Teana "I'm full, thanks for the meal"

"Why don't you try to act like Professor instead?" Teana asked.

"HUH?"

"Look a him" Teana pointed, "If you're not familiar with them, you may look him like an outsider to Takamachi Family…when you know them better, especially when Vivio pulled him deeper to the circle, he is the husband"

"Hmm, so…kinda like father figure huh?" Subaru nodded.

"Impossible" Erio replied flatly; much to Teana and Subaru launch a simultaneous spit take.

"I may be an idiot, but everyone knew that Nanoha-san and Fate-san love each other equally" Erio chuckles "I honestly doubt Caro and Lutecia likes each other like that when they're arguing over my marital status" he jokingly explained.

"Who knows? You're still 14, Nanoha-san and Fate-san officially living together since 19 years old amirite?" Subaru said.

"AH! Captain Allison!" Erio waved hands at the direction of Jade, who dragged Renault on his sleeve.

"Yo, Mondial-kun" Jade smirk.

"Even though he already decided it, he still that persistent huh?" Teana smirked.

"Is just that…I'm your enemy!" Renault blushes.

"Cheer up you shiny prince" Subaru puts an iced juice on his head, he shiver.

"I'm a clone" Erio said, of all sudden.

"Erio-kun has promised me…Huh?" Caro and Lutecia's attention turned toward Erio.

"What…?"

"Erio…that's…" Subaru wanted to stop, but Teana held her and shakes her head "No…"

"I'm one of the successful results of **Project Fate**" Erio smirk, "And I'm the first successful prototype for **Project Fate** itself, Fate Testarossa Harlown" Fate also jump in to the conversation "So does Vivio, but it's another story"

At those statements Renault shocked.

"My mother creates me as replacement for her passed daughter" Fate explained "And my parents doing so" Erio added.

"At those times, we're just living shell with fuzzy genetic memory. Despite trying hard, we're never been able to replace them" Erio laughed.

"Scientifically, we're success, but it wouldn't be the same regardless of how similar we are…" Fate sighed "However, our comrades brought us, gave us seconds chance to live on our own way, I as myself, Erio as himself…as part of the new family"

"What should I do?" Renault mumbles.

"You need to talk…to him" Erio smirked.

"Just talking?" Renault can't help but raise his eyebrow.

"It won't be that easy either" Jade laughed, "However…you'll figure what to do next"

"Thank you…Jade"

"C'mon, Prince! At least eat something" Subaru smirked.

"Okay!"

"But seriously…" Jade mumbles, "What it is?" Renault asks.

"I didn't know he already have two wives who happened to be two of three strongest Mage of this decade, and a grown-up daughter to boot" Jade sweat dropped.

At that exclamation, Fate choked herself and coughing "Wa-ter…"

"Ah, you're misunderstanding it, they haven't married yet, and Vivio is their-I mean Nanoha-san's foster daughter…and Fate-san was her god mother…and Professor is…sort of father figure for her so…" Teana explained while blushing madly, Fate still coughing.

"Well, since she has blond hair and red-green eyes each…I thought it was his daughter with you, pardon me for going straight to the conclusion…I'm, I'm really sorry" Jade's face now are redder than hot iron in the forgery, she bows.

"Hey, Jade…If I recall it again, doesn't professor still 23 years old??" Renault went pale "Judging at that little girl's appearance, she's at least ten to twelve"

"It's okay…its okay…after all we're had physical resemblance, and often mistaken for a couple these days…especially with Vivio around" Fate laughed, but that color on her face…

"_Come to think of it, Vivio more resembles Fate-san than Nanoha-san right…_" Teana shivering and contact Subaru mentally "_Yeah, at least physically wise, they DO like married couple"_ Subaru nodded, although it was still…weird, while personality wise, Vivio is taking after younger Nanoha, but with extra level of cheerfulness.

"WAIT! VITA! CHRONO! WHAT THE…UGH!" Vita and Chrono is bullying Yuuno using pillows.

"Two against one is cheating" Yuuno counter-smash them.

"Then it's three on one!" Hayate joins in.

"NO!!"

"Modern warfare, Captain Scrya" Signum smirk while got a pillow herself.

"Modern warfare huh? Seems fun" Vita also grinning manically.

"AAAH!!"

On the other hand, Lt. Col. Vector Fineto and Col. Genya Nakajima are having a modest coffee time on the bridge, while having a long conversation about their past experiences. Actually, they're classmate when still in the academy.

"So…Subaru, Ginga, and Nouve…"

"Yeah, but…I'm glad, I'm really glad they're looking for being a part of the family on their own will…true, three of them are, in fact, her biological daughters via Genes…but even if they aren't, I'll love them as much as I did now…so does Wendi and Cinque, I look at them like my own daughters" Genya nodded.

"Due for my Position in Enforcer, I was constantly wandering in Dimensional sea, but I do heard stuff…their hardness to be accepted in society especially"

"Yeah, even if they are innocent at heart, they're doing crimes, and some people don't even look at them more than walking battle machines either…Thankfully, their effort has been paid of"

"Quint will be glad they have an excellent father like you, Colonel"

"Thank you"

_That Radio needs to be shut down_, Vector frowned, and he received the call, a screen appeared.

"You are…" His eyes widened.

"Hey you! Come here!" Vector shout on a nearby grunt who back from the party "Call Admiral Harlown and Colonel Yagami, quickly! This is Emergency"

"A-affirmative sir!!"

And the grunts contacting Chrono and Hayate via telepathy.

"Admiral" Hayate gasped, "Yeah, let's go!" Chrono nodded, and they rushing to the bridge.

"You're…"

"Griffith Lowran of Testarossa unit 02" A purple haired young man replied "Long time no see…Colonel Yagami, Admiral Harlaown…I brought some bad news regarding _Ouroboros_ artifact"

* * *

HELL, CLIFFHANGER! I really don't like this, but I did it anyway. Griffith Lowran is Hayate's second-in –command when they still in Riot Force Six and he's handsome (Cough) so I doubt you already forget him, regardless of his poor screen time.

Yeah, Yuuno is playing dirty and put so many 'traps' here (NO! NOT THAT 'TRAP' ADMIRAL ACKBAR MENTIONED!). Poor Signum, good bye _yer olde d'chivalrie_ I guess? Not really, I love Signum (SHE'S HAWT DAMMIT!), everyone love Signum the Flaming General for her sense of Justice! Anyway, you know this isn't impossible; Yuuno is a **Damn Genius Ferret** anyway. Modern warfare is full of cheat and trick, you knew it.

And he's acting like **Jerk-ass** to invoke Nanoha's wrath, "Who the fuck as stupid as him?!" you would said, but it's the smartest way to make her not holding back …But yeah, Yuuno really so stupid as far as Invoke the White Devil's anger huh?

The Befriending joke isn't going to end soon, looks likely.

Phew, insane long chapter finished, TvTropes made my Day!


	6. Omake 1 Serpent of Sparta

Dissonant Lyrics

Omake Special 1: Serpent of Sparta

Nanoha is embodiment of Sakura Kinomoto + Amuro Ray + Rx-78 Gundam molded into a girl's body.

Fate is Moe version of Char Aznable, and a daughter of Cloud Strife, and Niece of SANGER ZONVOLT! THE SWORD THAT SMITES EVIL!

And Subaru is human sized Gaogaigar, with cute face and tomboyish attitude and wearing Air Track.

So, WHO THE HELL or WHAT THE F*** is Yuuno in _**Dissonant Lyrics**_?

I do some research just after chapter 1 draft concept has been finished, and the result is…HOLY! Yeah, my little researches for developing Yuuno '**non-Canon**' abilities are…BLASPHEMY! MADNESS! **SPARTAAA!!!**

**

* * *

**

**1. Aegis**

The **Aegis** (Greek: Αιγίς), as stated in the Iliad, is the shield or buckler of Pallas Athena or of Zeus, which according to Homer was fashioned by Hephaestus. "...and among them went bright-eyed Athene, holding the precious aegis which is ageless and immortal: a hundred tassels of pure gold hang fluttering from it, tight-woven each of them, and each the worth of a hundred oxen." (Wikipedia/ Aegis)

Related To Yuuno's heavy, Godlike defensive ability, yeah be damned the hard nutshell. This was perspective from 'Fantasy and Mythology' element of Nanoha (Inspired by Signum's Leivatein actually)

The **Aegis Combat System** is an integrated naval weapons system developed by the Missile and Surface Radar Division of RCA, and now produced by Lockheed Martin. It uses powerful computers and radars to track and guide weapons to destroy enemy targets. (Wikipedia/ Aegis Combat System)

WTF?! UNLRELATED TO GUNDAM? Fine, but at least related to his Missile-based attacks (and inspired the Aegis conception on the first place), next one is really Mecha related however.

Originally designed by the Divine Crusaders as an extensive defense network to ward off an extreme alien attacks, the **Aegis Plan** involves the creation of a network of satellites that deploy an energy barrier. This network and the various facilities that allow it to operate are collectively known as the **Aegis System**. Receiving energy from Moon-based microwave transmitters, the satellites project a barrier between each other, creating a bowl-shaped shield covering half of the Earth. In Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden, the Aegis System was used to block a massive gravitational shockwave created by the apparent destruction of the Excelion from Gunbuster. The majority of the power needed for the shield was supplied by Londo Bell's complement of super robots. In Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation, a prototype Aegis System is used to defend the Hellgate Facility. (SRW Wiki/ Terminology)

Yeah, overkill about SRW homage, it's always **essential**, again, related to Yuuno's shield. This erspective took from 'Techno and mecha' element on Nanoha (And SRW LOL)

***

**2. SPARTA!!!!**

Next, the **Spartan** joke…yeah, I really put it in for PLOT and TECHNICAL purpose, not just for some lame joke (**Yuuno **as** Leonidas** was awesome! And **I stole the kick scene too! IT WOULD EVEN MORE EPIC THAN THAT!** But everything should be keeping clear and went smoothly along with the fact and the plot) before the research, I suppose Vita will use this phrase instead as form of the parody, but after research, I feel we need real Sparta.

Vita Version:

"This is" "_Zestorung_" (Swing Graf Eisen) "**HAMAAAAA!!!**" "Hammer"

Yuuno initial Version:

"Resistance is Futile, Yuuno-kun! You know Your shield wont stand no matter what!" (aiming Raising Heart) "_Load Cartridge_" "of all things, this is madness Yuuno-kun! WHY SHOULD I BEFRIEND YOU?!"

"Nothing is futile Nanoha! And this ain't madness!!" "_Variable Missile: Spartan Maneuver_" (Launch missile, teleport and kick Nanoha) "THIS! IS! **SPARTAAA!!!**"

In chapter 5, it was revised so it sounds more serious and either Nanoha or Yuuno look less antagonistic. Ah, let's straight to the researching result:

Thucydides reports that when Spartan men went to war, their wives (or another women of some significance) would customarily present them with their shield and say: "With this, or upon this" (Ἢ τὰν ἢ ἐπὶ τᾶς, _Èi tàn èi èpì tàs_), meaning that true Spartans could only return to Sparta either victorious (with their shield in hand) or dead (carried upon it). If a Spartan hoplite were to return to Sparta alive and without his shield, it was assumed that he threw his shield at the enemy in an effort to flee; an act punishable by death or banishment. A soldier losing his helmet, breastplate or greaves (leg armour) was not similarly punished, as these items were personal pieces of armour designed to protect one man, whereas the shield not only protected the individual soldier but in the tightly packed Spartan phalanx was also instrumental in protecting the soldier to his left from harm. Thus the shield was symbolic of the individual soldier's subordination to his unit, his integral part in its success, and his solemn responsibility to his comrades in arms — messmates and friends, or often close blood relations. (Wikipedia/ Sparta)

So Shari is Yuuno's wife since she's the one gave Yuuno? Not really! What I emphasis here is that Yuuno's shield is one of aspect that keeps Yuuno 'alive' (What I mean is; Important) in Nanoha and Nanoha A's, if exaggerated, Yuuno's shield is Yuuno's life. True that Yuuno is capable as Support mage (with healing, teleport, and binding), but these aspect aren't the most awesome part (Arf can do it equally, and she can fight in offensive context. Shamal can do support even better except that she's not active in direct fight). Also, if you read chapter 5 in detail, you may find some reference to **HALO**, hell yeah! His shield is SPARTAAA!!!

***

**3. Serpent**

Then, how about _**Aegis Serpentis**_? Serpentis (Latin) = something that creeps (Rough English) =Snake (Literal English) it was related both to the Ouroboros and Aegis legend, and another legends originated from Japan.

The **Ouroboros** or **Uroborus** is an ancient symbol depicting a serpent or dragon swallowing its own tail and forming a circle. The Ouroboros often represents self-reflexivity or cyclicality, especially in the sense of something constantly re-creating itself, the eternal return, and other things perceived as cycles that begin anew as soon as they end (compare Phoenix). It can also represent the idea of primordial unity related to something existing in or persisting from the beginning with such force or qualities it cannot be extinguished. The Ouroboros has been important in religious and mythological symbolism, but has also been frequently used in alchemical illustrations, where it symbolizes the circular nature of the alchemist's opus. It is also often associated with Gnosticism, and Hermeticism. (Wikipedia/ Ouroboros)

Virgil imagines the Cyclopes in Hephaestus' forge, who "busily burnished the aegis Athene wears in her angry moods--a fearsome thing with a surface of gold like scaly snake-skin, and he linked serpents and the Gorgon herself upon the goddess' breast—a severed head rolling its eyes." furnished with golden tassels and bearing the _Gorgoneion_ (Medusa's head) in the central boss. Some of the Attic vase-painters retained an archaic tradition that the tassels had originally been serpents in their representations of the ægis. When the Olympian deities overtook the older deities of Greece and she was born of Metis (inside Zeus who had swallowed the goddess) and "re-born" through the head of Zeus fully clothed, Athena already wore her typical garments. (Wikipedia/ Aegis)

Yamata no Orochi legends are originally recorded in two ancient texts about Japanese mythology and history. The ca. 680 AD _Kojiki_ transcribes this dragon name as 八岐遠呂智 and ca. 720 AD _Nihongi_ writes it as 八岐大蛇. In both versions of the Orochi myth, Susanoo or Susa-no-Ō is expelled from Heaven for tricking his sister Amaterasu the sun-goddess. (Wikipedia/ Yamata No Orochi)

Snakes were associated with wisdom in many mythologies, perhaps due to the appearance of pondering their actions as they prepare to strike, which was copied by medicine men in the build-up to prophecy in parts of West Africa. Usually the wisdom of snakes was regarded as ancient and beneficial towards humans but sometimes it could be directed against humans. In East Asia snake-dragons watched over good harvests, rain, fertility and the cycle of the seasons, whilst in ancient Greece and India, snakes were considered to be lucky and snake-amulets were used as talismans against evil.

In northern Europe and West Asia, snakes were associated with healing whilst in parts of South Asia, snakes are regarded as possessing aphrodisiac qualities. Greek myth held that people could acquire second hearing and second sight if their ears or eyes were licked by a snake. Tiresias gained a dual male-female nature and an insight into the supernatural world when he killed two snakes which were coupling in the woods. (Wikipedia/ Serpent Symbolism)

Snake heh, Snake also represent of flexibility and hardess at the same time, usually regarded as **true evil **(Medusa's hair, Yamata no orochi, too much to be mentioned), but in this case, it reflect Yuuno's genius brain to do some trick in the fight. And also, his Serpent Anchor (Snake Anchor before upgraded) related to Japanese Mythology: Yamata no Orochi, mainly because the number (eight anchors = eight snake head).

***

**4. Ferrets**

Kung-Fu ferrets, no, really. No Ferrets for now, maybe later. (Author)

***

I just hoped that Yuuno wasn't changed to an OC, at least in personality…Yuuno being **Jerk-ass**,** Bad-Boy-wannabe** (see chapter 5) already making me headache! Please tell me if that happens for real, not for Invoke Nanoha!

And yes, no ferret reference, I'll save that for later use! So, sorry for now.

* * *

Whew, finished the _**Roaring Rampant of Techno Babble**_, I wouldn't making non-Canon things without at least little research, so, see ya for the next chapter and Omakes.

TV Tropes Made My Day, so does Wikipedia (And Nanoha Wiki for some extent).


	7. Chapter 6 Difference part 1

Dissonant Lyrics

Part 6: Difference Part 1

Ahh! Whew, almost reached the climax of this plot (spoiler huh? Yeah it is). BTW, this chapter is a bit focused on OCs, because I feel they're a bit too flat and need some background story, of course everything is for the sake of Plot, so I decided to give these OC some spotlight even just for one or two chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except loads and loads of OCs

Well, just read anyway! Hope it fulfills your expectation, if not, tell me the flaws and I hope I can fix it or improve the story overall so that everyone can enjoy it.

Objective comments and critics expected! Enjoy and Reviews!

* * *

Baikal Skunk Works Corporation test site, Administrated world 07, one week before.

"DAMMIT! THAT PILOT'S MANEUVER IS AWESOME!!!"

"What?!"

"He beats three of our best tester…and twenty Gadget Drones to boot"

"With the Prototype?!"

"Hell yeah"

Several battle machines the size of Type III gadget Drones roaring and battling two that seems more thinly-armored, and humanoid in shape, while others generally resembles spider or crabs.

The Blue colored one was armed with a single, extra-large bayonet-equipped rifle and a shield, and the greenish one armed with small pistol and longer sword.

All of them move using wheel on their feet and moves faster than average car, while far more agile.

"DAMMIT! Baikal's _Spiders_ can't even touch them! _Wave Riders_…is they're that good?!"

"Not really…I heard it requires massive high-G training experiences…the G-pull was harder compared to our Spider at same level of agility…how the hell it can move that fast without its pilot wash his stomach first?!"

"Che, even _Spider_ can't do anything against _Wave Rider_?!"

"In the right hand, Wave Rider can easily outmatch most AA ranked mage…it's depend on which mage we talking about though, if this mage have a connection with Riot Force Six, chances are near zero"

"Eh? Aren't the pilots of _Wave Riders_ are…"

Present day, Mid Childa, Device Development Section…

Douglas and Shari is checking at some data sent by Baikal Corp at them regarding on the battle testing

"…"

"……What?"

"…You seemed so happy" Shari mumbles.

"My _Wave Rider_ beats twenty _Spiders_ within seven minute, achievement girl" Douglas smirked and popped his gum "Anyway that charming dude not looks so pathetic inside cockpit"

"Oh, don't said it, he's the best behind rifle scope for that matter" Shari can't hold her laughs.

"That little girlie isn't that bad too…for that matter, she receive less damage even in tighter close combat situation" Douglas stands up and hit the power button.

"Finished already?"

"Huh? Why don't I greet people who surpassed my strict expectations to the headache level?"

"WHA? They're back already?" Shari frowned in surprise "The situation has changed, seems that _Ouroboros_ shipping armada was attacked midway, and a team will be assembled to track and made a pursuit"

"Oh I see…" Shari sigh "Such powerful artifact, if handed into wrong hands…"

"Apocalypse…" Douglas nodded, "Rather than its overall effectiveness, I was amazed with its power capacitor…seriously…even Belkan Knights Devices will shatter for use seventy cartridges in a row"

"Yeah…" Shari smiles weakly, "And thanks to it, you perfected _Aegis_ rather quickly"

"I'm amazed for professor Scrya's ability too…the limiter broken not because of malfunction…it was His inputted data that not matching his actual performance, so that instead of overpowered device straining the user, it was the user broke his device because himself way too powerful for a test device"

"Then it's TSAB fault for sending us his earlier data…lending A-ranked weapon for AA plus ranked mage put us on a shame position. Higher ups knew nothing about war tools and the right people to bears it properly"

"And my baby mechs need new joints too…these damn two surpassed its expected agility by forty percent" Douglas waste his gum only to put newer one.

"HUH?! Don't we put a limiter on the Wave Rider control system to prevent that?" Shari sweat dropped.

"These puny mechs constantly increased in response time as both pilots started to learn the best way to controls them efficiently…sensing the Danger, the AI system turned the Pilot Assist system completely, leaving all but synchronizing system on"

"And that's making the limiter worthless at any rate…and with these two's ability…"

"…why everyone that has a connection with famous Three Aces ended up as superman on their own?" Douglas frowned.

He was pissed off, because it wasn't his machines that not fulfill its expectation, but the users that horribly underestimated.

First, _Aegis,_ and now, _Wave Rider_. Yuuno breaks Aegis power limiter because it was designed to withstand A-ranked mage's attack, not an AA Plus. And Now, Wave Rider was unable to cope with its test pilot's extraordinary skill…

"But first, I want to confirm something"

***

"Scaglietti?" Renault mumbles.

"Perhaps he knew something…after all, he's the main spearhead for Project F development" Chrono said.

"Scaglietti huh?" Jade frown, disgusted as the name mentioned.

"Yeah, that person…" Renault nodded.

"You two…knew about him?" Chrono surprised, that's new.

"Well…I think it'll be better for us to talk with him directly, admiral!" jade nodded.

"Okay then"

On the Prison, they meet Douglas.

"Ah, Dr. Fairchild"

"I am, Admiral Harlown"

"Admiral, this person…" Jade whispers "I'm sort of Scaglietti's pupil, Douglas Fairchild, Thirty Five, Belkan Device Expert, former criminal, accused for illegal armament construction and smuggling business with Black market traders, framed for thirty months and sent to device development section of TSAB last year" Douglas said without hesitation.

"Wow, you're…honest" Jade and Renault sweatdropped.

"He's always like that, honest and overtly objective even about himself, don't mind him" Chrono going straight and they followed.

"Dr. Fairchild…you said that you're Belkan Device Experts right?"

"Yeah, I am…"

"May I ask you to examine my……well, device? It's an Ancient Belka type, but considerable amount of its parts has been replaced, and it's been out of maintenance since we lost our spaceship"

"What? Mercenary Group as famous as Death Fang didn't have a device specialist?" Jade mumbles, because feels funny to hear that.

"Originally we have, but…well…we have no enough money for his salaries and he lefts"

"Sorry to ask"

"Hmm, Belkan Device type _Reiter_ right? It's been so long since I saw that kind of device…Then just go to Device development section, everyone's device has been maintained here after that heavy mock battle"

"Dr. Fairchild, come with me…two of you, wait until I said enter" Chrono said, "Roger"

"……Ah, It's been a long time since that time…Admiral" Jail Scaglietti smirked as these two entered "And…Fairchild? What a surprise"

"Jail was put on a jail right? Seems like being jailed feels fun"

A vein popped on Jail's head "no matter what, your puns always pissed me off damn _Guardian Knight_"

"So…what are An Admiral and Chief technician wanted from me?" Jail asks coldly.

"Please enter, Captain Allison, Prince Innes"

And the two enters, much to Jail's shock…

"That's expression of yours told me you knew them already" Chrono smirk.

"Yeah…it's been so long…bold medic girl from a warrior family and peace-loving brat from the royalty of Salazar huh?" Jail mumbles "It's been ten years already"

"Yeah…Sir. Scaglietti" Jade smirks.

"So…let me straight to the question, Sir Scaglietti" Renault smiles "About five years ago, I returned to my homeland as a mercenary…and I'm sure I met…well, my replacement?"

"Heh…so, you saw him?" Jail laughs "You should know this then…about Project F"

"Yeah, I knew…when they mentioned that you're the spearhead of the project, I wasn't doubt even a little…" Renault nodded.

"Then what else?"

"Which one is the clone?"

At that exclamation, Chrono, Jade, and even Jail twitched, Douglas not, but seems surprised too.

"What are you talking about?" Jade frowned.

"Project Fate emphasized on Genetic Memory restoration right? So, there's a chance that I'm the one who's clone…with fake memories"

"Genetic memory? What the hell are you talking a…"

"Fate Testarossa and Erio Mondial…I met with them"

"……Dammit" Jail smirked "Sorry, for that matter, I have a debt that requires me to shut my mouth now"

"What?!"

"What? I'm crazy, I'm more than just evil, but this one is…special, you get it? SPECIAL"

"DAMMIT! YOU!" Renault grabs his collar and punches him.

"RENAULT!" Jade almost jump to stop him, but Chrono held her shoulder strongly "LET IT!"

"Even if you kill me here…I wont tell" Jail smirk and wipe the blood flowing from the corner of his lips.

"SHIT!"

"However…for you to ask me here…her majesty must be already passed" Jail said in a serious tone.

"HOW DID-"

"I knew that you're banished from your country with her with a handful of inexperienced young knights" Jail smiles "If you still didn't knew the truth, she must be passed away more than a year ago…"

Renault released the scientist and step back.

"I can't tell you…but I'm sure she…at least drop some hints, or some kind of testament? I don't know which, but I believe she gave you at least one" Jail went back to his mad-scientist expression again.

"………Thank you"

"In case you visit her sometime, tell her no matter what, destiny won't change, and madness will always prevail"

***

A group of trainee mages amazed as Yuuno, Fate, Squadron 33 and Death Fang members walked through the corridor. A mage's power, on certain occasion, can be measured simply by how threatening their presence is.

And it's explains a lot about these rookie's expression when two field-active Captain and twenty four A-ranked mages walking around.

Especially that certain captain is managed to hold _Starlight Breaker_ for straight 12 second.

"I feel they fear of me more than when I first show up here" Yuuno sweat dropped.

"Nah, more like they have that much respect for you" Fate laughed.

"Excuse me, Ma'am" a random trainee asks to Vita as she follows the group later.

"Yes what it is?" Vita replied.

"It is true that Captain Scrya will be Aerial combat Instructor in place of Captain Takamachi"

"Supposedly, I don't know either, but he got a big chance" Vita replied "You have seen the video footage of the mock battle two days ago right?"

"It was more like Footage of large scale war game to us" they sweatdropped.

"Yeah, especially, Colonel Yagami launched her strongest attack"

"And He survived it? Amazing"

"Apparently, he specializes in guided projectile attack and all-range defense"

"These forwards are amazing too…able to holding Instructor Vita and Signum…and seemingly, either one wasn't holding back"

"But despite underpowered, Captain Scrya was able to take down them one by one right?"

"Yeah, using psychological trick that manipulated so well, as far as trick Lieutenant Signum into duel while Enforcer Lanster charging on Starlight Breaker. And before then, He really sending her forcibly as meat shield for protects Enforcer Lanster from Captain Takamachi's unavoidable attack"

"Sounds dirty, but awesome on its own way"

"If it's you worked under him, it would be different" Vita laughed sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"Even if he will die, he won't put of his shield down no matter what to protect a worthless weak noobies trying to be smartass" Vita frowned, they twitched.

"TO put a suicide attack like that, willpower alone isn't enough, self-confidence, trust for comrade's ability, and well prepared teamwork tactics and strategy is necessary" Signum joined midway.

"We…don't exactly understand Ma'am"

"He understand well that Ancient Belkan Knights aren't taught to work well in a true team battle, so he decided to aim for us after they took the one with worst defense, Colonel Hayate Yagami" Signum smirked.

"Different comrades and enemies need different tactics and strategy"

"What the hell is this?" Shari twitching as she scanning _Raising Heart_.

"Is there a big problem?" Nanoha gasped.

"Well, how can I put it…based on the reading, _Blaster System_ completely nullified during Starlight Breaker charging process right?" Shari sighed.

"Yeah…Yuuno-kun disabled it with _Serpent Anchor_"

"How can I explain it…as we're relies both Magic and Technology, Blaster System had both physical and magical functioning components in its system. However, for its durability, we relies on magical aspect more than the physical one…well, _Blaster Bits_ does have hard shell, internal component also shielded from impact and electronic damage"

"And as the Magical defense mechanism nullified by the AMF emitted by Serpent Anchor, Serpent Anchor also emits fairly amount of EMP attack enough to surpass Blaster Bits electronic shielding" Nanoha nodded.

"So, in other way, Serpent anchors are amazing on their own either" Shari said seriously "Not only pack fair amount of Physical damage or can be used for bindings, it also has anti-device system on its own…thankfully it's not powerful enough to destroy these _Blaster Bits_. If he did, you would be sent to hospital because of energy feedback released by _Blaster 3 Starlight Breaker Ex_ broke your linker core"

"So far, other Device also feels fine too…and maybe I should put some pranks at them"

"Eh?"

"…………"

"My Name is _Raising Heart_" Raising Heart said.

"My Name is _Bardiche_" Bardiche added.

"My Name…_Aegis Serpentis_" Aegis replied, funnily, with female voice.

"_What type are you, Aegis_?"

"Mid-Childan type Intelligent/ Armed device hybrid"

"Hybrid type" Bardiche stopped awhile "It's fairly new type"

"Combines Belkan's heavy construction and Mid Childan advanced technology"

"Sound absurd" Raising Heart mumbles.

"Impolite, Raising Heart…but yes, this is absurd" Bardiche added.

"Asking for CVK-792 installation after recovered from heavy damage sounds more absurd" Aegis said almost with frowned tone.

"Incomprehensible" _Raising Heart_ said in defense, that's because they want to help their master.

"Blasphemy" _Bardiche_ added.

"Madness" Both _Mach Caliber _and _Cross Mirage_ said.

"Verrückt" _Laevatein_, _Graf Eisen_, and _Strada_ added in harmony.

"This is Sparta" _Aegis_ replied loud, ensuing weird silence…

"This is…" Mid-Childan device said, while Belkan Device mutters "Das ist"

"SPARTA" they said in unison.

"Aegis is teaching them such lame phrase?! THIS IS MADNESS!" Shari went panic and quickly tried to stop the stupid conversation, "SPARTA" these devices said while running from her, "NO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! HEY YOU HELP ME!" Shari cried to several technicians as she chases them.

And they still said "Sparta, Sparta, Sparta" all the way, Nanoha laughed so hard she fell of the chair.

"Hey all of you, your master is waiting" Nanoha said, they stop and floating around her.

"Jawohl"

"Yes, sir"

"Okay, My master"

"Sparta"

"_Aegis_" Raising Heart and Bardiche hit the pager-like Device, Nanoha catch it.

"By the way, doesn't Aegis are male?" Nanoha asked "I remember she said _Axel Shooter_ with adult male voice when you gave her to Yuuno first…but in yesterday mock battle, I heard young female voice instead"

"Firstly, it's lacks of personality, but after upgraded to _Serpentis_ version, its developed a female personality almost close to Lieutenant Vita's brashness and obsessed with Spartan History from your home planet Non Administrated world 97"

Around the same time, Hayate's office.

"Seriously?!" Yuuno surprised.

"No doubt, they really want to send ex-Forwards in the pursuit mission along with Squadron 33 and Death Fang, they already approved it to" Hayate nodded.

"In short, StarS squad and Lightning squad will be reformed, with same members except Nanoha" Reinforce smiles.

"Then…could it be" Vita twitched, as she knows where this conversation is going, "No doubt" Signum nodded, as she knew it too.

"Yosh! Captain Scrya will lead StarS squad!" Reinforce pointed.

"What?!" Yuuno's eyes went blank, and comically faint.

"Hey! Yuuno! Yuuno!!"

***

"Ah, Chrono-kun!" Nanoha waved her hands.

"Yeah, Nanoha…huh…" Chrono stared at the floating devices around her.

"Oh this? They insist they want to meet their owner as soon as possible" Nanoha smirk.

"Ca-captain Jade Allison of Air Force's Squadron 33! It's an honor to meet you directly, Ma'am!" Jade stiffened, blushes, and gave a salute to Nanoha.

"Don't say that, I'm no longer a military person you know…" Nanoha sweat dropped.

"But…ah...however! You're still the Ace of Aces! Everyone in Air Force very disappointed when they heard two of the best Aerial mage joined ground Armed Forces instead! Ah! But you're still one of the best aerial mage too!"

"Nah, leave them alone then" Douglas sighed, Renault nodded "Hey what are you…"

"Nah" Douglas carried Renault's _Tornado_ on his back.

"THAT FRICKING TORNADO WEIGHTS 300 KILOGRAMS DOCTOR!" Renault cried shocked. "Ah, I'm actually very proficient in strength-enhancing spell" Douglas smirk "What are you doing there, get in dammit this is heavy!" he frowned.

"Okay!"

"Ah, Dr. Fair…WHAT?!" Shari shocked no less than Renault himself, so do another technician there.

"C'mon Dr. Finnie, we have a patient to be cured!"

"Okay then…and why are you calling me Finnie?"

"It's better than Brat or woman right?"

"Of course!"

Abandoned warehouse complex…

"HAYAAAH!"

"HUP!"

Vivio in Sankt Kaiser Form is brawling with her rival and her friend, Heidi E.S. Ingvalt in adult mode, Hegemonic Form. Their fights are rather brutal despite being ten and twelve years respectively.

"Improved a lot you two, none of you drop so far" Nouve praised.

"Of course, only a single round would results a considerable difference" Einhart replied coldly.

Yuuno arrived shortly after, with stressed, stiffen face.

"Ah, Professor!" Vivio release her form and Sacred Heart follows her, running toward Yuuno.

"May I join?" Yuuno smiles weakly.

"Not looking good you are" Nouve sighed.

"We'll…kind of…confused I am" Yuuno nodded.

And he told entire story, especially about his position as Stars leader.

"I don't see anything wrong, it's understandable if they compared you to Nanoha-san" Nouve crossed her arms, shakes her head.

"The problem is, I lacked the experience to begin with…"

"But you're already passed the exam to become AA rank mage and a Captain respectively" Nouve smirk and jeering at him "To begin with, you had much better experience and knowledge than Nanoha-san in terms of Lost Logia cases…I don't see any wrongness"

Yuuno clucked his head, groaned.

"It's fine for me to hear about this?" Einhart asked, she's already changed to her child form, "Of course!" Vivio pouted.

"Oh, by the way, let me introduce you to him, this is Professor Yuuno Scrya…Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama's childhood friend" Vivio said "This is Einhart Stratos, my Senpai in the school, she's first grader in the Saint Hilde academy, Intermediate course"

"Nice to meet you" Einhart and Yuuno said and bows, at the same time.

"She also practitioner of ancient Belkan style martial arts, _Kaiser Arts_" Vivio said "Professor also studied _Strike Arts_ just like me"

"…………" Einhart just stare at Yuuno "What?" Yuuno sweat dropped.

"You look so strong" Einhart said "however, hearing your story……I wonder why you train to get the power in the first place"

Yuuno twitched, that statement definitely hit the target.

Okay, why Chrono pulled out Yuuno out of Library…why Chrono gave him the data to study and pushed him so that he could ask Ex-Forwards for hints and tips.

Why Arf bother to taught him basic martial arts and recommended him to study _Striker Arts_, why Shari wrote the concept for Aegis as suitable device for him.

Why Hayate Insisted that He should be a good substitute for Nanoha…

Yeah, Yuuno have no reason for becoming strong himself……

"Nya, then…let's have a match!" Nouve said "FULL BLOWN MATCH"

"Agreed…" Einhart stand up, quickly changed into her adult form.

"Hey-hey…" Yuuno whines, he had no choice but to activate his knuckles and forms barrier jacket.

"No bombardment, shooting, and binding. Teleport and Aerial attack is allowed, 5 minutes match of a single round"

"Wait, how about cartridge?" Vivio ask.

"Allowed as well…begin!"

The silver haired girl made the first move, with extreme acceleration rate surpassed even Nouve on her _Jet Edge_.

Yuuno's eyes widened, but as Einhart launch a kick toward his neck, he disappear and appeared again right on her back.

"_Such fast teleport_"

Yuuno punched, but his fist deflected by the strong girl easily, and she launched counterattack that Yuuno had to use a cartridge to hold against it.

"Vivio!!"

"Ah! Corona! Lio!" Vivio waved hands to her two classmates, Lio Wesley (black haired) and Corona (the blonde one). Both practicing _Strike Arts_ as well.

"Hee…Is Einhart-senpai is training with a handsome man there? Who it is?" Lio ask curiously.

"Professor Yuuno, Vivio's father" Nouve smirk, Vivio gasped and blush.

"N-n-n-no! Professor isn't my Papa! Well, he's very close with both Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama! And good with me more than any adult male I knew and…HUH?" Vivio confused and almost faint because her own reply.

"That just like telling them how he becomes your father Vivio" Nouve sweat dropped "well, you could said that he's closest person to be considered as father, since Vivio aren't that close with other men, and about Fate-san and Nanoha-san, none of which act like a father despite being a life partners"

"Wow, having such cool father must be great, and he's strong too!" Corona pointed at the crack and craters in the floor, leaved by Yuuno and Einhart's attack.

"Not holding back huh?" Nouve sighed, feeling funny.

"You're…kinda overpowered are you?" Yuuno mumbles as he blocks Einhart's attack directly.

"You're strong…Either Nouve-san or Vivio-san able to suppress my punch directly like that, they usually redirect or deflect it" Einhart smiles a bit.

"Well, thanks to _Spin Knuckle_ and handy cartridge system…I cannot boost my strength independently like most of you"

"Regulating magic boost from cartridge are difficult on its own" Einhart shakes her head before retreating with her super speed, but Yuuno is chasing with his teleport jump and attack from above, Einhart easily missed it.

"Most of people, from what I studied, Professor…always going all out until its effect disappeared in several seconds…you can hold it almost half a minute" Yuuno received a strong kick; thankfully it only grazed his chin than full blow.

"…_she's sharp_" Yuuno cast a healing spell to stop the bleeding.

"I will ask again, what is your purpose to obtain this level of power? It is necessary to obtain more and more power to achieve that?"

Yuuno chuckled as Einhart kicks him so hard he blasted to a warehouse, which made of solid concrete.

"Hey-hey…is that a bit too much?" Lio and Corona sweat dropped.

Yuuno blitzed right above Einhart, she silver heterochromatic girl put all her might to evade.

A segment of the harbor collapses to the sea as Yuuno's cartridge boosted punch failed to hit.

"GHAAAAA!!! WHAT THE F***?!" Nouve's eyes went blank, Lio and Corona even drops on their feet because of the tremor caused.

"………Thank you" Yuuno turned back and smiles brightly; his barrier jacket and knuckle disappear.

Now he understands that he already forgot about it.

The reason he want to be stronger, is because he want to reach Nanoha's place……

"………Welcome" Einhart smiles, and turn back into her child form again.

"……next time, _cartridge system_ should be **banned** I swear it, DAMN" Nouve is crying right now.

"………Next time, let's have rematch, no cartridge and strength-boost, full technique" Einhart bows, Yuuno too.

"Hmm, how about use ten years old strength instead?" Yuuno mumbles, as a Mid-Childan sigil appeared below his feet, and his body shrinks to a normal 10 years old boy, as tall as Einhart in height, and wears his old barrier jacket as when Book of Darkness' incident, except without cape.

"WHOA! Kid form!!"

"I can transform into a ferret, why not a kid?" Yuuno ask, even his voice was a bit higher and smoother.

"Ummm…professor" Nouve sweatdropped "What it is?"

"You look pretty…like a girl" Nouve blush, and then there's dramatic breeze.

For unknown reason, some leaves flown along with it, awkward silence.

"Damn" Yuuno facepalmed, Vivio and her friends laughs.

"NOUVEE!!! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR AGAIN!!" Wendi cried and pout while running toward her, Cinque and Dieci follows later.

"With whom? A bunch of Lolis? Or a delicious Shota?" Nouve smirk.

"Hmm…delicious Shota seems too weird even for a battle freak like you, so, my bad" Wendi looking at Yuuno and smile, he sighed "Hello little bro, If I'm not mistaken…"

"Ah I'm…" Yuuno speak, but Einhart pulled him and closes his mouth.

"Einhart's Boyfriend, last grader from Saint Hilde" Nouve laugh.

"MMMPH!!" Yuuno tried to struggle. "_If you keep struggling, I'll tell everyone you're disguised as a little boy so you could hit some random Lolis, Professor_" Einhart whisper with very, _very_ intimidating tone, Yuuno stiffened as he saw Einhart's darkened face, with evil grin applied no less…

"_Dude, she's really smart…and dangerous_" Yuuno thought.

"…Vivio…" Yuuno almost cry and Vivio stick out her tongue.

Einhart looked at Vivio's classmates and put her finger on her lips, they nodded and laugh.

"Do you think he resembles someone?" Cinque sweatdropped "Yeah, certain professor with scary barrier" Dieci nodded.

"But he's very cool right? How can be he…well…grown from a girlish boy like that?" Dieci mumbles.

"I've heard about _Bishie effect_ though, that a feminine boy will ended as very-very handsome man when they fully grown" Cinque blushing a bit.

"Regardless, let's not bother their dates then" Wendi said.

"What? You know how rare male in Mid-Childa right? And founding such cute boy to abandon it? No way!" Cinque snapped.

Dramatic wind be damned. Awkward silence again…

"No! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINKING ABOUT!" Cinque cried and blushing madly, seeing big grin spread across her three sisters' face.

"I don't mind" Einhart replied flatly, "Wait, what?!" Yuuno's eyes almost stick out.

"It's not like that!!" Cinque losing control, it's almost surely that she'll burn her hair if it keeps.

"Oh yeah and blush madly the first time you meet Erio after Marriage incident" Nouve deadpanned.

"What's wrong if I have crush on cute boy and handsome men? I dare you to mention handsome guys work for Riot Force Six in three second"

At that exclamation, they gasped.

"I think is Vincent and Griffith" Dieci mumbles.

"Vice Granscenic and Griffith Lowran, Dieci is right" Cinque laughed "See? I don't know if two of my sisters are straight on the first place"

"………Wait, wait a minute…so I'm straight? No…it's not that…" Dieci's voice deepened.

"Could it be possible? Sounds reasonable…" Nouve sweat dropped.

"Host…extra service… Riot Force's bicycle?" Wendi twitching, so do her two sisters, with crimson faces.

"Oi, Oi, get your mind out of the gutter" Cinque frowned.

"Uh, right, there are kids here" Yuuno nodded.

"Host?" Lio mumbles "Extra service?" Corona also looks confused "Bicycle?" Vivio not missed too.

"What's that means, Senpai?" these trio ask harmonized.

"Seriously, better not known either" Einhart replied coldly "You may understand when you're as old as me"

And these ten-year old girls decided to leave it like that, and hold their curiousness.

Device Development Section.

"HOH, Yeah, the component has been altered with more modern material……But the basic frame and core system are more than one hundred years" Douglas snorted "Seriously, this thing already built before the new calendar adopted"

"Wow! So old" Shari said excitedly.

"Hmm, honestly, such alteration reduces its durability considerably" the gray-haired man mumbles.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, especially that helicopter mode…gets in the way" Douglas sat down, crossed his arm and pop a gum "If it keeps like this, your device will be shatter…who the hell doing such modification without considerably complex equipment"

"It's my mother" Renault said weakly. "……Huh? Wait…yeah…" Jade seems surprised, and then smile.

"My mother doing all her might to keep Tornado in shape, occasionally, she replaced broken parts with scraps…and she's not even knew anything about Device besides what she studied from books" Renault sheepishly smirk.

"Hah, of course…books not always gave you the truth" Douglas mumbles.

"…Damn, so…I can use _Tornado_ in a battle then?"

"I have an alternative" Jade smirked, "What it is, Dr. Finnie?"

"How about altering _Tornado_ to its original spec?" Jade pointed.

"……OF COURSE! Why don't I thought about it, dammit" Douglas slams his desk and frown.

"We can use spare parts of Wave Rider!" Shari clapped hands "It was constructed using data provided by gadget drones of the Ancient Belka era, maybe it could work"

"But first, we should obtain the spec sheet" Renault said.

"From what I know Belkan System usually have the data restoration program on the core system…maybe we can found something" Douglas grinning, and then laugh crazily.

"Begin scanning core system, data provided…hmm…there are files attached within the core system" Shari said. "Should I open it? Maybe this is something private…"

"Go ahead" Renault nodded.

An Audio footage, without a picture, they heard a husky, adult female voice.

"Renault"

Renault's eyes widened, Jade held his hand tightly.

"MO…ther?"

"If you open this recording, I bet _Tornado_ almost reaches his limit then. I can do anything better besides extend his lifespan using scraps and junks, however, I always hoped that you found this recording"

"At this time, I thought you already meet him and knew about Project Fate right?"

Renault nodded.

"He is my biological son"

Renault smirks, but cries at the same time.

"However, I never look you as replacement or duplicate; you're my son, which always seeks for peace instead of power. I love two of you equally, but please, this is my last wish…"

"Bring peace to Emporium……Pleas- Tell- at – er…that-"

"OKAY! I PROMISE!!" Renault said loudly "I'll tell him!"

"……Doctor Fairchild! Section A said the Device sent a large amount of data!"

"Compiles it using our language! Use standard decoder for Ancient Belka system! Dr. Finieno! Be ready!"

"YES! EVERYONE! GATHER THE SPARE PARTS AS LISTED HERE!" Shari commanded, and then approaches Renault "Could you two leave please? I don't mean harm, in a situation like this…feels very uncomfortable"

"Like hell actually" Douglas carries large amount of parts on his back.

"But……I may help because…" Renault said, yet Jade pulled him into a smooch and slaps him softly.

"It's okay; we'll help as much as we can, since Death Fang is part of Operation Ouroboros just like Squadron 33!" she said.

"Jade???" Renault blushes "We'll contact you later" Jade smirk, waved hands and pull him away.

"Please!" Renault cries.

"Damn, that's fast" Douglas Shari sweatdropped.

"Hey Jade! Where are we going?!" Renault asks.

"My parents' house! Near Belkan Saint Church, North part of Mid!" Jade laughed.

"What? Ah, why?"

"Marriage proposal!" Jade laughs, "DAMMIT! What the hell are you thinking?!" Renault Facepalmed.

"I don't care if you're a clone or whatever; Renault is Renault, my childhood friend…" Jade said, almost serious except with a big grin "and I love you at first sight, okay? I flirt with many men and women during my days after coming at Mid-Childa, but nothing goes smooth"

"That's not the problem!" Renault pulled her so hard she crashed to him, and hugged her.

"Renault…I" Jade blushing madly "……The Engagement ring??" Renault whispers shyly, she twitched and nodded.

Later…

"Wait Jade…you're bi?" Renault asked and Jade gasped and blush "Oops, Males in Mid are rare you know, situational sexuality…" Jade smirks.

"Forget I'm asking"

***

Space Ports, exactly one day later…

"Hmm, all the member of Long Arch team will be main core of the support staff" Genya mumbles "Dr. Shamal will be the main Medic and Dr. Fairchild will be the chief mechanic"

"Yay! Alto! Lucino! Long time no see!" Shari ran at her fellow subordinates during the days of Riot Force 6, Alto and Lucino.

"It's been long since Riot Force Six huh?" Alto nodded.

"By the way, you've been close with Griffith lately, right Lucino?" Shari asks teasingly, Lucino gasped.

"N-no!" Lucino mumbles, "Besides, aren't Alto still pursuing on Vice?"

"So what? I openly fight with Signum-san for that matter" Alto replied confidently.

"Don't drag me into such lame discussion" Signum frowned.

"Oh, so it's fine if I pursue him freely?" Alto asked teasingly, Signum twitched.

"Got it, I can't then" Alto laughs, Signum groaned.

"Yo, Giffith! Or should I call you Captain instead" Vice and Griffith share a toss.

"Nah, sounds too weird if it's comes from you!" Griffith laughs.

"Riot Force's Bicycles" Vivio pointed, Hayate gasped and Vita hit her softly. These two guys don't hear anything and wonder what happens.

"Hayate…" Nanoha and Fate frowned, "I didn't say anything really!" Hayate replied in defense, Yuuno turn his head to hide his laughs.

"Admiral Chrono will be the one hold the main authority" Hayate said, "Right now; they'll departure with extensively modified Testarossa-class Corvette, so they have a good chance intercepting enemy before they reached Circumference"

"Hmm, so… that's" Genya nodded.

"It's me or the ship is getting larger?" Erio mumbles.

"Yeah, it's almost twice the length…somewhat wider and taller too…" Subaru nods.

"The one we used is a prototype" Teana replied "This is the real mass produced version that modified further for long range expedition…with expanded armament, armor, propulsion and life support"

"And operated with Minimal crew too" Vice added.

"Ah, Vice-kun, long time no see!" Teana gasped "Surely this operation is destined so that we can gather again like old days in Riot force" he smirk, much to Teana's blush and Subaru twitched with a vein popped.

"Now, now flirty boy, please don't get in the conversation like that" Subaru frowned and show her fang.

"Ah Subaru, your hair are shorter? Look cuter eh?" Vice laugh and ruffle the bluehead's hair.

"Oh really? Well, it kind of embarrassing but…" Subaru blushes like a schoolgirl found her first crush, even twirling her fingers, and then gasped "HEY DAMMIT! Get your goddamned hands off!" Subaru roars.

"_I…I want to vomit right now_" Erio thought, still thinking about Subaru's reaction.

"Flirting like that, so you still single huh?" Subaru pout "Ow, that's hurts…yeah I'm free" Vice sweatdropped.

"_So, what is this chill feeling of intense jealously?_" Teana thoughts and looking around, and gasped as she realized who's 'radiating' it "_What the?! Signum-san and Alto?? Okay, Alto is understandable…Signum-san? Too much_"

"So, everyone is ready huh?" Chrono ask.

"Yes sir"

"Wait, my Device…" Yuuno said.

"Yuuno-kun" Nanoha called, Aegis flew into his hands.

"…With this, or upon this" Nanoha said.

"Darn, that's so romantic, Nanoha!" Yuuno smirked sheepishly

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha looked at Fate, the blonde smirk.

"Don't worry, we'll come back safely" Fate nodded, Nanoha hugged her.

"Fate-mama…Professor…" Vivio holding not to cry herself.

"Don't worry…I'll protect Fate-mama" Yuuno ruffles Vivio's hair, "Because I'm the strongest shield of Mid Childa" Yuuno stand and said, "And I'm the fastest sword of Mid Childa" Fate nodded and release Nanoha.

"With strongest shield and fastest sword, an excellent warrior would never lose easily, so do TSAB" Nanoha smiles too.

"Don't forget I and Signum are with them" Vita smirk "No one besides you will crack his shield as long as I'm alive" she laughs, "Yeah, don't worry!" Hayate nodded.

"I'm going as well" Shamal smirk.

The red crystal and the triangle golden pin flew out from their master's pocket.

"Be safe, Sir_ Bardiche_, and guide_ Aegis_" Raising Heart said.

"Roger, Mistress_ Raising Heart_" Bardiche replied.

Several seconds of silence, they flew to their masters again.

"This is Madne-" Yuuno frowned, "This is Sparta, your argument is invalid, My Lord" _Aegis_ interrupted again.

"Okay you win…Just when did you learn to communicate?" Yuuno gasped, "First authorization, My Lord. I learn to talk from _Bardiche Assault_ and _Raising Heart Excellion_"

"_Aegis Serpentis_ is lying, Sir" _Bardiche_ said in defense "I'm not" _Aegis_ replied, "This is Sparta, your argument is invalid" _Bardiche_ said again.

"……%*^*^^#^" _Aegis_ flew into Yuuno's pocket, Yuuno and Fate looking each other and smile.

"See you again, Fate-chan! Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha shout and waved her hands.

"Second batch of pursuit ships will take off tomorrow from thirty world simultaneously" Hayate smirk, "This ship will be the spearhead of the operation"

"So, everyone's ready?" Griffith asks as soon as he sat on the captain's chair, while Chrono sat on the higher chair behind him.

Everyone nodded, and sat on the proper chairs. The ship started to floats slowly and going higher over time.

"_**Operation Ouroboros**_, commence!" Chrono commanded.

"Take off!" Griffith nodded.

"ROGER!"

* * *

F*** YEAH! Boring? OC's still flat? Lemme know from your reviews!

Be damned my insane mind! Bardiche x Raising Heart sounds very awesome (Rule 34, no Exception, although nothing explicit here -XD).

Yeah, Aegis, one of the non-humans OC corrupted entire story!

Remember pals, when something goes wrong and someone said about insanity, just shout "THIS IS SPARTA!" and everything will be alright. That Phrase is made of pure win and awesomeness, and everything will go EPIC.

By the way, thanks to Hignum and BPHaru for the tips, especially that tips about misinformation and the category listing. I'll list this story as **NanoFate** (and yes, it's not a hoax even though, this story is about **YUUNO SCRYA**), and I'll edit the Omake chapter for some info mistake.

TvTropes made my day!


	8. Chapter 7 Difference part 2

Dissonant Lyrics

Part 7: Difference Part 2

Okay, for some reason, this one won't be Yuuno-centric.

Conflicts aren't full contact per see (No pun intended! Spoiler, duh? Just read man!).

Maybe I should switch the male lead to Yuuno again next chapter…

Objective comments and critics expected! Enjoy and Reviews!

* * *

"We're entering dimensional sea, starting automatic mode" Lucino reported.

"Roger that" Griffith nodded "Everyone, on ease" Chrono chuckled.

"I'll seek for Senpai then, alright admiral?" Alto blinked an eye, Chrono nodded and pointed thumbs after dissolves his barrier jacket, wearing only plain long pants and sleeved shirt.

"Oi, Oi!" Griffith grumbles.

"It's okay Griffith, don't be so tense" Chrono smirked.

"Doesn't it mean we're safe?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, Salazar battleship wasn't capable to fight in the dimensional sea" Renault nodded.

"Let's check our crews first"

"Okay"

The lounge was rather…creepy, being silent but they felt something tense in the air.

"HOY DAMMIT, GTFO ALL OF YOU!" both of them shout and stomping the floor, all the soldiers, the black-coated knights and gray-jacketed soldiers jumps out of their room and formed a neat line almost by reflex.

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"………so, that tense feeling are radiated by them" these two mumbles and face faulted.

"Don't tell me all of you stay in battle mode since our departure?" Jade asked with cross-vein popping everywhere on her head.

"Y-yes ma'am, we didn't even know when enemy will attack us" one of the female soldier said.

"And you think we'll take off and fight inside dimensional sea?" Renault scratches his head.

"No Sir" his male knights replied.

"Detonate the fucking Jacket and Armor then have some casual talk with each other!" Jade frowned.

"Yes, Ma'am"

"DO IT NOW!"

"YES MA'AM"

"Um, Sir…"

"_Do it already, she's been that sensitive since yesterday_" Renault beamed to all his knights mentally like a communication array.

***

At the briefing room, Vita is busily knocking Yuuno's shield softly, while both of them reading. The sound was funnily heard like "Thump, tap, thump, tap, thump, thump, tap" since Vita hit him soft but fast.

"What are you doing?" Signum mumbles.

"Vita want's to read a book, but apparently her body act on its own" Yuuno replied while reading himself, while both of them walking and jumping.

"Have no choice, cannot resist the urge to break your shield" Vita mumbles.

Vita is reading a graphic novel titled 300.

"This is so wrong!" Shamal sweatdropped "So lame" Signum nodded.

"THIS IS HAMAAAA!!" Vita cries and kicks Yuuno, luckily the blonde teleporting himself.

"And your argument is invalid" Yuuno laughs.

"That's close" Vita sweatdropped herself, she was being carried out by the book.

"I wonder if this ship can hold her for the next four days" Shamal smiles "Seriously doubt it" Signum replied in deadpan tone.

***

Chrono is sitting alone on the Bridge, Griffith went somewhere with Lucino for a snack and tea, Alto and Shari is looking around. He didn't know what other people doing now.

The blue haired man looking at a photograph.

He, Lindy, Amy, his twin children (boy and girl), and Fate.

"Huf" He stretched himself and mumbles "Even the bridge feels so small"

"I guess you're attached to larger ship huh?" Fate asked.

Chrono turned his head, looking at his little sister.

"Yeah, XV-class has a bridge at least a hundred feet in size" Chrono nodded.

"……You miss them do you?" Fate said of all sudden as she saw the photograph.

"Who not?" Chrono frowned "Isn't it natural for a husband and Father, for missing his wife and kids?"

"Humph…your case look more severe then" Fate hold not to laugh.

"How about you? Aren't this mission makes you far from your sweetheart and Vivio?"

"C'mon Chrono, compared to Enforcer mission this was more like a picnic" Fate laughed so hard she bows.

"Grrr, you pissed me off" Chrono grumbles with bright red face.

"Or rather you're missed Lindy-san so that you can dote on her"

"WHO THE FUCK STILL DOING THAT?!" Chrono jumped aggressively and pin her down on the floor.

"OOPS! Okay, no tickling please!" Fate sheepishly smirks.

"That gave me Idea"

"Oh Shi-WA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Hi-h-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi! Damn, stop it Chrono! Aha-ha-ha-ha!"

Vice enters at the moment, awkward silence…

"My bad, sorry! I'll pretend not seeing Admiral Chrono and Enforcer Fate have an affair on the bridge"

"GOT IT WRONG!" the Harlown sibling cried and blushes.

"_Ha-ha-ha…the joke goes wrong_" Vice thought and run away "SENPAI!" Alto appeared out of nowhere and tackles him.

"UGH! That almost gave me heart attack!" Vice said while push her away.

"He-he…an Ace pilot got a heart attack from a friendly hug? Sounds weird" Alto said teasingly.

"Please Alto, you read friendly hug as glomping as hard as you can and pressing your boobs at my back?" Vice smirks.

"Why not? Hayate-san doing it too?"

"I'm a healthy male, okay? Can't help it"

"Oh, don't tell me I made you turned on"

"What? Incest joke about Harlown family much more stimulating I guess"

"Oh that's a hell of a comparison, you're so mean" Alto pouted.

"Nah, I'm joking!" Vice ruffled her hair.

Around the same time…

"Na, Why are you so stupid!" Rein groaned as Agito stopped talking and just pout.

"Why? Why are you here?! You should be with Hayate right?" Agito frowned.

Both of them are walking inside corridor using their normal-human size, 10-years old girls.

"I'm here to help Vita-chan"

"She's not your master"

"Hayate-chan commands me to!"

Silence…

"Okay, that's awkward now" Agito mumbles "Doesn't she need you to focus her attack?"

"Hayate no longer field active!" Rein said "That's because she wanted to test Yuuno-kun's performance"

"That shield freak huh?" Agito grumbles "I still angry at him for playing with Signum's pride like that"

"Oh c'mon, even Signum saw it as a prank" Rein laughs.

"I'm not!" Agito cried "Why should I laugh when my master receives a _Starlight Breaker_"

"What? Ever heard befriending joke?" Rein asked "You're lucky being KO-ed by SS ranked spell"

"I'm sick of that!" Agito frowned "Hey-hey Agito-chan…I may be a bit stupid but…why are you so cold to me these days"

"Yeah, why don't you seek more proper gossiping mate?"

"What? I don't think I have one, maybe Hayate-chan or Vice-kun, but then again they…"

"See? You're closing in with that flirty guy again"

"C'mon Agito, what's wrong to talk with a pretty guy that easy to talked with?"

"Bah, he's just a cheap-ass player who hit-and-flirt anything that moves so that he seemingly has friends while actually he isn't, he's alone" Agito shout, Reinforce snapped and slap her.

"WHY YOU…Rein?!" Agito want to give a payback, except that she's looking a Rein's sad face, tears practically flowing like a river.

"I always believe you…the one that feel the same about people…and treated the same by people…only people who are truly understood me but……" Rein crying.

"REIN!"

"Vice-senpai!" Alto hugs him tight but it cannot stop Vice to approaches the angry kid.

"Agito…san" Vice said, Agito gasped.

"You heard it?" Agito murmured, with mixed feeling of ambiguous anger and guilt.

"………It's true" Vice said "I am nothing and have nothing but my confidence" he smiles.

Agito's eyes widened "BUT…!"

"Four years ago, I'm nothing but living shell, not even confidence to flirt around ever since I took my Niece's eyesight because of failed sniping attempt"

"But thanks to Riot Force 6's support, including Reinforce Zwei, I regain that confidence again, more so, my Niece's bless"

"U……UGH……UWAAAAHHH!!! I'M SO MEAAAAAN!! I'M SORRY!!!" Agito cannot hold longer and cry while hugging him.

"Sheeesh, don't worry! Just apologize then talk, everything will be better! Go, chase Reinforce"

"Alto, can you accompany her?" Vice asked, "Of course! Leave it to Alto!"

"UWAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Agito quickly run, Alto had to cope with her.

On the other section, Rein was feeling guilty herself for slap Agito, but Rein does angry, especially that Agito's explanation was…ridiculous.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

Reinforce turn in an instant and block Agito on her forehead.

"UWAAH!! I'M SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!"

"…Uh…" Now Rein feels more than just guilt, and hugs that pitiful red unison device.

"Don't worry, Rein-chan! She already cleared things with Vice-senpai" Alto blinked her eyes and leave.

Lunch time…

"Wow, Subaru-chan has improved a lot" Erio mumbles as he took a full stack of spaghetti.

"Your hunger increased overtime?" Caro sweatdropped.

"What is this? Noodle?" one of the Death fang member mumbles.

"This is……" Subaru smirked "PASTAAA!!!" Vita cried.

Awkward silence…

"Dammit Vita, stop reading that book please" Yuuno grumbles with popped veins.

"Why? This book is awesome" Vita asked "There's no way I can stop"

"I can believe Lieutenant Vita can be so attached to a book" Teana mumbles "I heard that Vita-san actually likes books, usually fairytales" Caro smirked.

"Moreso than that, the books are heavily fictionalized" Yuuno said "I like it thought, that books also affects _Aegis_' strength and intelligence development, some cons for the personality can be disregarded compared to the pros"

"Yes, my lord. This is PASTA" Aegis said loudly.

"$^#%*^$^" Yuuno grumbles.

"_So pasta was spelled like that_?" all the Death Fang members thought.

"I don't see Vice, where is him?" Chrono asked "Dunno?" Grifith said "I can't contact him using telepathy either"

"Maybe he still angry at me" Agito crying again "UWAAAAAA"

"Ah, Agito! There's no way Vice-kun will angry so long just because of that" Rein cheered her, the truth is Rein still angry about Agito's childish action, but she glad Agito at least feel guilty about it.

"Hmm, is there's a place where all of us cannot found him" Alto mumbles "Girls room? WHAT? Of course not! But…aaah!!"

"I'm finished" Signum said, put the third plate on another, she may not eat at monstrous rate like Subaru or Erio, but she certainly eats a lot for a woman.

Outside the kitchen, Signum unleashes her Laevatein.

"Track him"

"JA!"

Signum followed the magic trail leaved by Vice, until she arrived at the hangar.

"Hmm……"

She entered, and saw two knight-like machines the size of two adults in height, one was blue and one was green.

"So it's ended here"

She looked around, it's practically impossible for Vice to hide there except at…

She took a wrench and knocking one the two machines softly.

"Che, so hiding there?"

She climbed the blue ones, and open the rotary lock, the body part open and showing Vice, who's sleeping comfortably despite practically standing than lying.

"Knows no angst huh?" Signum laughs a bit.

Vice was slightly disturbed by that delicious smell.

"Umh…lunch time?" Vice took the plate offered by Signum and started to eat.

"HUH?!" He surprised, but managed to swallow it calmly and avoid from being choked "You brought it for me? How romantic"

"Because you didn't present during lunch time, so everyone is worried" Signum coughed a bit "So do I, especially looking at Alto's reaction"

"Don't took it seriously, I'm fine, she's just shocked"

"Who said it's about that, Vice? I think she's mumbling about you're sneaking to girls' room or something" Signum got him trapped "Except if you want to talk about that…"

Awkward silence.

"Okay, you got me, neechan" Vice mumbles while eating again his dish, his expression still straight anyway.

Vice bend his knees so that the machine follow his motion and kneeling, then he jumps out of it.

"This machine…"

"A bridge system that will be the mediator from low ranked and high ranked mage" Vice smiles "So far still prototype, and yet to be mass produced since there's been several problems, but quite promising"

"What are the pros to use such kind of battle machines?" Signum mumbles.

"Normally, this will be issued to special corps, composed of highly skilled helicopter pilot as a means of self-defense mechanism in case a severe attack happened" Vice explained "In case you didn't know, all Helicopter Pilots are in fact low ranked, most of them are C or B rank, despite having adequate skill"

"Yeah I know"

"But so far, the performance was rather scary" Vice said seriously "The very first test pilot would be heavily injured if not for the barrier jacket, so far, only Alto and I managed to hold its full power"

"Stray from the main topic" Signum teasingly smirk.

"Okay-okay, it's just that…looks like rather than hurt me, it makes me a little confused" Vice mumbles, finally finished his lunch.

"Generic kindness is a bad thing?" he asked.

"Seriously Vice, don't ask this cold mannered old woman such a thing" Signum replied.

"What? You're not even 35"

"Not counting hundreds year of hibernation"

Awkward silence.

"Wait, we're not talking about your age" Vice mumbles.

"Okay, off topic again" Signum said and blush, okay, she's an old woman, but nonetheless proud of her beauty (specifically, how she fight).

"Well, I feel like treating everyone practically the same" Vice said with serious tone "That's so everyone didn't hate me, but seems like I was wrong all along"

"When you talk about the same, I think it was exactly same level"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, kindness is different from person to person, some said cheerful smile, some said cold attention, and you, for that matter, reach the highest level and changes between people"

"For example, around me you act like spoiled little brother that hit his puberty, inversely, around Alto you act a cool big brother, being flirty for sensitive Teana…and so far as to act like a grade schooler around Reinforce Zwei……and no, everything goes naturally, without you even try"

"Spoiled little brother? That hurts" Vice sweatdropped.

"It **WORKS**, Vice" Signum blush "Although it's sound stupid for you, you're put my heart on ease, all the time"

"…eh?!"

"Everyone likes you!" Signum smiles, encourage him "You had the power to open people's heart, maybe slightly different than Nanoha, but certainly you have it"

"Even Agito instantly open her hear to you right? So, no matter what, just be Vice Granscenic, number one sniper of Riot Force Six"

"……Wait, doesn't Teana is the number one?" Vice mumbles seriously.

"Firing Support Squad mate, rather than direct killing fire, she support Subaru. True sniper works almost alone and practically immobile, just like you" Signum replied, back to her cold façade.

They looking each other, not even blinked, for a quite amount of time…

Silence, not so much awkward but…somewhat warm, tender feelings…

Heart beating quite fast, blood rushed to the cheek, breath almost uncontrollable, and two faces closing the proximity…

"Senpai!" Alto said as she enters the room, loud "thud" can be heard from two people landed on their head first.

"Oh, here you are" She smirked, looking at twitching Vice and Signum.

Oh well, another awkward situation is coming soon…

Death Fang's Knights and Squadron 33's Mages gathering on the Briefing room, while Chrono and Yuuno lead the discussion regarding of what kind of strategy, tactics and formation will be used in the next battles. It was rather easier as Vita join as their assistant, since she's a Knight herself, she can act as their mediator.

"Unlike Mid-Childan and Belkan Mages, Salazar Knights, being influenced by Ancient Belkan style, excel in powerful melee and mid range combat and heavy defense, and they're fully capable of flight too… thanks to their thrusters…" Yuuno explained.

"Therefore, in defensive they'll be form a tight formation around the mages…while in offense, it will be team consists of two knights and two mage" Chrono coughed a bit, before push a button, summoning a large virtual board. "In short, during defense, we'll use Phalanx formation" Chrono draws several circles on the virtual board, with blue circles on the outer part and red inside.

"However Phalanx formation may still effective in offense, especially if we're outnumbered" Vita grins "We could charge directly to enemy horde, with the knights slashing everything going close and Mages throw out as much as bullet as they can……I'd never recommended this tactic unless we're really outnumbered thought…I'd recommend four team formation for the normal deployment" She sighed and smiles rather normally.

For Squadron 33, everything goes smoothly as they're more experienced in the real military action. Death Fang? Not so much. Even in terms of individual capability all of them could be classified as A-ranked despite never attending any military exam.

However, these twenty-something men has been out from the military since ten years ago, where all of them still an inexperienced new meat in the Salazar military.

They lacked the knowledge, and it's up to these female aerial mages to guide their partner Knights.

"Yuuno, can you take it from here?" Chrono asked the blonde man "Roger" Yuuno gave a simple salute.

"Hmm, Vita could you call Teana, Fate and Vice? If you could, Signum too"

"Sure thing" Vita nodded and closes her eyes "Gah, Lanster and Testarossa will come shortly, but Signum and Granscenic blocked telepathy lines"

Reinforce gasped, Vice and Signum…NO WAY! She won't let it!

"I'll seek for them" Reinforce raise her hands.

"It's fine; the training session will be continued as of tomorrow" Chrono said "Just tell Vice to prepare the material about sniping combat of Mid-Childan style, and Signum, defensive style of Belkan knights swordplay"

"Roger"

Shari and Douglas going to the mini-lab located near the main hangar for the maintenance and upgrade of the troop's devices, most of them composed of staves and swords vary on sizes, some also looked like firearms and another bladed weapon like spear or axe.

"How about Death Fang's Armed Devices?" Shari asks.

"So far so good, apparently this kind of weapon are heavily customized common device" Douglas replied while examining an Axe "Suited for the owner's fighting style"

"Hmm, kinda weird to think that they're left military as newbie" Shari looked at the device's data, and smirk "Maybe the King was, no matter what, cares for his wife and his son"

Douglas snorted, and then pops his gum.

"Family huh?" he mumbles "So far as I know, Scaglietti is the only people I considered as family"

"Huh?" Shari gasped, okay; she knew he's close with the mad doctor …

"So far as I know, I meet Scaglietti eight years ago during…"

"…?"

"…Damn, I forget where" Douglas grumbles "I knew that just like Lt. Signum or Lt. Vita, I'm just a guardian program, according to TSAB's specialist"

"Yeah" Shari just know about this recently, as he said, he's not really human, just some sort of living program as with Wolkenritters. Apparently, his memories about his past were erased completely, sans his past knowledge for handling Belkan Device.

"The problem is, which f***ing device?"

"Don't know either" Shari smirked "Didn't Scaglietti tells you?"

"Yeah, he said I come along with…certain fleet comes from a faraway place, he don't really know, we just meet and then work together, kinda like that"

Bridge…

"Looks like everything is still green, sir" Lucino reported.

"Thanks" Griffith replied "At first, I really feel like this mission is rather suicidal" he mumbles.

"Well, of all things, why a Testarossa-class Frigate should lead 30 heavy cruiser and battleship sir?" Lucino said.

"…Justification comes from this ship's super efficient drive. We're moves 25 percent faster than most ship capable of cruising Dimensional Sea" Griffith said "Or for that matter; our small size is the main point during atmospheric combat. _Claudia_ easily spanning at half kilometer in length"

"Or rather, since it's Ex-Riot Force we're carries" Lucino added "After all, they're our main key for retrieving _Ouroboros_, That artifact was far too dangerous for human to use"

"Even now, I still think about…why they take summoners' linker cores?" Lucino mumbles.

"Don't really knows" Griffith replied "But I heard Ouroboros is a massive archive system just like _Tome of Night Sky_"

"It's safe to assume that they're using _Ouroboros_ as linker core containers for now" Chrono already back from the briefing room "Status?"

"All green Sir!" Lucino replied and gave a salute.

"Two bridge officers, a captain, two specialist, three engineer, and three medical staff…feel so much for a large mission like this" Chrono said sarcastically.

"In my opinion, Sir, maybe TSAB want us to do an Infiltration mission instead of full scale combat" Griffith said.

"Honestly, I think the same Captain" Chrono smirked, "Means a real suicidal mission then"

"How about Death fang?"

"So far so good about our new troops" Chrono replied "Now I know why aristocrats trust their lives to this group of mercenaries instead of armed forces"

"Even though people said experience is the best teacher, they need more knowledge about real military system so they can operated efficiently, minimized casualties" Griffith nodded.

***

Shamal was accompanying Vice, the young man carries sleeping Signum and Alto. He piggybacks Alto and carries Signum on his arm and Half-sleeping Rein sat on his shoulder.

The situation really funny for Shamal, Vice's Personal harem indeed.

"Remind me to hit that chief of logistic section" Shamal smirked "Wrong anesthetic, too powerful"

"Good thing I react quickly" Vice smirked, he feel a bit dizzy, but only a little.

When Shamal carrying some medical supply from the storage room, several anesthetic bottle drops and polluted the air around, good thing Vice knew something smells weird.

"Of course, not much of an insult, but Signum are rather heavy for a woman because of her height. And you carries Alto as well" Shamal nodded, the only female she know for surpassing Signum in height was Adult Vivio, which is another story.

They arrived at Vita and Signum's. Rein and Agito never bother to ask separate room when they could use smaller bed put above a small desk on the room.

The ship was small, having only about twenty cabins plus two officer cabin. Standard Testarossa-class ship actually have standard four-bed cabin, but it was Griffith who requested two beds per room for more comfort, and the complement crew of his ship are small anyway.

Rein flew slowly toward her bed, and Vice neatly placed Signum on her bed.

For certain second, Vice didn't move, just looking at the pink haired woman.

"Ahem, she's quite…striking right?" Shamal whisper teasingly.

"My neesan always been that beautiful!" Vice replied with gentle smile.

"Really? Neesan huh" Shamal smirked and step out of the room.

"Oyasumi…Rein-chan" Vincent whispers, "…Yasumina…sai" Rein replied lazily.

"Hmmph…" He turned again on Signum, and caressing her cheek "Oyasumi, Signum…"

Vice's eyes softened, a sad smile pictured on his face.

"-neesan…"

Vice quickly walks out, carrying Alto on his back. Agito caught that, and enters shortly after, Rein still half asleep, she knew someone is coming, but too tired to waking up.

"……"

Agito quickly shrink and wear some pajamas, then jumped to her own bed.

"I'm sorry for being too childish, Rein…if you know my reason…no, if even you know my reason…it's still ridiculous for me being jealous when you talked with him"

At that point, Rein twitched, Agito seems not notice it though.

"Your eyes we're different…expression that clearly told me that he's special…and that makes me angry"

"I…kind alike you, you know?" Agito mumbles and blush "No, more like…it was love" Agito cannot hold and groan.

"DAMN, what's the point talking to a person who's sleeping?" Agito grumbles and turned her face against Rein.

"I love you too you know?" Rein said softly, with closed eyes.

Agito gasped, so she was awake all along.

"But you get it right Agito-chan, I love Vice-kun too…" Rein said, eyes still closed "I was confused…and leaving it like that…not knowing what to do…confession is worthless unless you know which one you love the most"

"But…"

"Triangular relationship can't solves anything but some cases that naturally happens, not forced to, that's what Hayate-chan told me…I don't understand either, and I don't think it was a good idea for me"

"…So, you love me and him too…" Agito smiles "But you don't know what to do with that fact"

"I know…but the problem is the time…" Rein mumbles "I need more time so that I'll understand which one I love the most"

"I'm sorry for being an egoist" Rein still half-sleeping, and how two small drops of tear flowing out is a mystery.

Agito stepped out of her bed and approaches Rein, kiss her on both eyes to stop her tears, tastes salty and somewhat bitter.

"I'll wait" Agito whisper, "I'll wait until you ready, but promise to tell me first instead of that flirty cute boy"

Rein put all her might to raise her right hand, pointing her little finger, Agito too, and hooked little finger as a sign of important promise has been formed.

Rein's mind went blank, slowly. Sleeping for real and hoping for a nice dream to come.

Around the same time, Engineering Lab, located besides the main hangar.

Yuuno was doing a checking on his device on the lab; despite everyone was fall asleep already.

"Linked cartridges prone to jam more than standard boxed cartridges. So, beware, _Aegis_"

"Yes, My Lord"

_Spin Knuckle_ spending cartridges and spinning wildly midair, Yuuno checking its power output and assembly carefully. She already borrows one of Subaru's _Revolver Knuckle_, for used as a comparison.

"Hmm, as expected from highly tuned armament" he laughs to himself as he looking on the chart.

"Okay Aegis, let's test the corrected first form and the third form" Yuuno smirk, and he unleashes Aegis Serpentis in a form of single shield instead of two asymmetric shield.

"_Shield Form_…" Yuuno nodded, "Then, Cata…"

The door opened before Yuuno can do anything, it was Fate, brining a plate with two cups and a pot full of coffee.

"pult Form?" Yuuno mumbles, Aegis spitting two cartridges out as both lower and upper end of Aegis extending a pair of rails, and Yuuno put Aegis horizontally, like holding a bow. Magical barrel formed in front of him, along with a digital aiming screen resembling aicraft's HUD.

"New form?"

"Yeah, static artillery form which put all the protection and sensor to frontal area" Yuuno said, before turned back his device to original shape, a pager, "_Standby_"

"You're crazy prepared as always" Fate smirks and served the coffee.

"I don't want to make anyone disappointed" Yuuno said "Thanks, this tastes best"

"Really? I asked Arf about your taste" Fate laughs "Wow" Yuuno chuckled, feel flattered.

"They expected a decent replacement, they got it" Yuuno said, half serious and half joking.

"Hey, Yuuno"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel sad that Higher Ups and Press treated you like a substitute?" Fate murmured "I am, so do Nanoha…Vivio soen't know but once she does…"

"Of course!" Yuuno mumbles, then smiles "However, all of you don't see me like replacement, thanks to everyone's help, I've realized that everyone put their hopes on me"

"Chrono's and Arf's skill, Teana's firepower, Subaru's strength, Erio and Caro's swiftness, with all the knowledge Dr. Douglas and Shari put on _Aegis_ and _Knuckle_…I was Reborn as Captain Scrya, leader of StarS Squadron"

"These expectation is enough to smash all the angst and sadness caused by stupid paparazzi"

"……Humph!" Fate laughs, "Vivio is lucky to have a father like you"

"You mean it? Thanks" Yuuno laughs as well.

They twitched, awkward silence.

"_Oh darn! Sensitive issue!_" Both of them thought.

"Oh, I'm flattered, but doesn't she already have…two mothers?"

"Well, she specifically talks about…well, 'Papa'…"

"I-I thought I'm not in position that…No, well, you and Nanoha…what I mean is…well, Takamachi family…so, I…uh"

"Uhm, I mean…you know…I mean both of us…No, I mean I and Nanoha, none of us act like a proper father…obviously, er…Vivio was seeking for her father…umm, father figure for years, and she found it on you"

"_Dang it, it got worse!_" two of them stiffened, now as pale as a sheet of paper.

Yuuno took a deep breath, someone should take an initiative from this circumstances.

"Regardless……" Yuuno coughed a bit "If there's anything I can help about it, let me know!" He smiles gently to put her on ease, Fate glad he figured the way out.

"First, come back safely" Fate nodded.

"Bardiche"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Aegis!"

"My Lord"

Barrier jacket unleashed, the two blondes crossing their device as a sign of somewhat romantic promise; come back safely to Mid Childa.

Eyes full of courage and hope, gentle smile spread across and strong emotion engulfed the two people from different kind of path as they gained a small understanding of each other, toughened their bonds deeper.

What kind of bond? It's a mystery…

One that obvious, the bonds is involving Nanoha and Vivio.

* * *

Vita is reading "300" Graphic Novel? Okay, for some reason, in this chapter it was portrayed as humorous reference to the awesome film. Despite that, how it relevant to the story will be found on future chapters. This is PASTA! Was inspired by a Youtube P**p I found while browsing on Youtube.

The last scene with Yuuno and Fate was rather ambiguous really, I just type it and this chapter finished…what? Yeah, Yuuno and Fate have a special bond, unexplainable so far T_T

Category changed again to general, since it was changed to NanoFate, I feel something goes wrong...

One thing I should tell you, don't tell me to change the focus character since some of you are **-censored unreasonable long rants that shouldn't be listed on- **and ended with someone told me should erase Yuuno, wait...**WHAT?! **yeah, really!**  
**

Well, **THIS FIC IS YUUNO CENTRIC!** So, don't angry at me if he stole the spotlight from Nanoha, **FREEDOM** is the key word for Fanfiction.

* * *

Bonus Chapter:

Tales of Vice Granscenic

Hey, Vice got some screen time.

According to his small but dedicated fandom, Vice is a center of a harem, and the romance portrayed as humorous too.

* * *

The four main subject and their 'personalities' based on fandom's jokes:

Signum (Rather accurate) = _Kuudere_, cold mannered female with simple but gracious lifestyle, actually positive and shy. (Obviously Signum can be interpreted as one except the shy part)

Alto Krauetta (exaggerated) = _Plucky Girl_, confident and cheerful girl, most proactive in terms of supporting love interest in a fight or competition despite considered normal/ powerless by other. (Like above, Alto can be interpreted as one)

Reinforce Zwei (seriously?!)= _Type A Tsundere_, also know as _Tsun-Tsun_, female that act grumpy and cold toward her love interest, but sometimes act sweet too (She is, but in Canon, only to Agito, and more in friendships sense)

Laguna (WHAT?!) = _Yandere_, super sweet girl with psychotic inner depth, especially when feel jealous. (Remember Kaede "Box cutter" Fuyou from _Shuffle_? Oh SHI-)

These personalities took from some funny doujin by Kuina Minazoi, mostly retelling wackiness happened in StrikerS if Nanoha took comedic instead of dramatic path.

Like exaggerating Nanoha's befriending trait, Fate and Vita were being Yandere over Nanoha's attention, or Vivio being constantly molested (in Nanoha's hallucination! despite nothing happens at all!).

And obviously Vice's attempts to flirt with Signum, while Rein being Tsundere but persistently chase over him, Alto tries to impress him on all aspect, and Laguna being Yandere and wanted to kill her rivals with butcher knife (?!)

Kuina's fanarts (especially pairing one) were accurate, creative, and smooth. REALLY SWEET DAMMIT!

* * *

Please don't accuse me for making Vice own a harem brigade, I'm not making that up, just stole some interesting Ideas and adding to my fic.

And hey, this is Fanfic okay! **FREEDOM** is the key word am I right?


	9. Chapter 8 Leave no Man Behind part 2

Dissonant Lyrics

Part 8: Leave no Man Behind part 2

MOAR CONFLICTS! MOAR OC-CENTRIC! This will be the climax of Ouroboros Arc

OCs: Due to numerous unexplained twists, consider some **Facepalm, Head Desk** or **Wall Banger** in case of idiot plot.

Author: Facepalm, apply directly to the Head! Head Desk, apply directly to the Head! Wall Banger, apply directly to the Head! OMG this is Madness, apply directly to the Head! STOP IT, apply directly to the Head! Someone help!!

Vita: THIS IS HAMAAAA!!! (Smack) apply directly to the Head

Objective comments and critics expected! Enjoy and Reviews!

* * *

"Sir, ten minutes until we're _surfacing_ to dimension 303" Lucino reported.

"Everyone please stay on siege, Battle station 2, prepare for a surprise attack!" Chrono announced, his voice echoing inside the ship.

"Battle station 2, all armaments online!" Griffith swings his arm.

"Roger!"

Caro clapped her gloves and Fried flew into her shoulders. Erio locks his spear and spin it.

"Lightning 4, Caro re Lushe, Ready"

"Lightning 3, Erio Mondial, Ready"

Signum unsheathe her sword and throws a cartridges in and locks. Bardiche unleashed It's Assault form and locks. Agito crossed her arms and flew above Signum's shoulder.

"Lightning 2, Signum, Ready"

"Lightning 1, Fate Testarossa, Ready"

Teana swing her derringers and load these with cartridges, then lock them. Subaru clench her fist, and her rollerblade spinning wild a bit.

"StarS 4, Teana Lanster, Ready"

"StarS 3, Subaru Nakajima, Ready"

Vita spins her mallet and knocks the floor. Yuuno swings his shield and it rolling cartridge belts in. Reinforce sits above Vita's hat.

"StarS 2, Vita, Ready"

"StarS 1, Yuuno Scrya……Ready"

Both _Wave Riders_ stand up and lock their respective weapon. Meanwhile, _Tornado_ moving in to the deployment area.

And finally, Jade walked in with bulkier Barrier Jacket, resembles of bulletproof vest.

"Beowulf 4, Alto Krauetta, Ready"

"Beowulf 3, Renault Inness, Ready"

"Beowulf 2, Vice Granscenic, Ready"

"Beowulf 1, Jade Allison, Ready"

"If our plan going smoothly, we'll head right in the midst of battle" Griffith mumbles and crossed his arm.

"Griffith, you are in command!" Chrono gave a thumb.

"Roger, Admiral!" Griffith replied and gave thumb too.

Chrono unleashes his old black barrier jacket, and his devices from its card form, _Durandal_. "It's been so long, _Durandal_" he smirks.

"Okay, Boss" the staff replied.

Entire brigade of Knights and Mages followed him, 22 people in total.

"Harlown Brigade will be the main spearhead in this assault, so, it's up to you" Chrono said.

"Yes, Sir!"

"I DON'T HEAR YOU!!!!"

"YES, SIR!!!!!"

"Countdown started, ten, nine, eight, seven, six…"

"Five, four, three, two, one…SURFACE!" Lucino said, and the ship went out from the dimensional sea.

"DAMMIT! Missed" Griffith frowned, as their ship ambushed by about a dozen of enemy ship of Frigate class. "…Captain" Lucino mumbles.

Griffith laughs, and recomposes his cool expression, "PLAN B"

Multitude amount of beam fired from above and damaged these ambushing ships, they retreating.

"What?" Vita twitched.

"Captain…this is…" Lucino surprised.

"Long time ago, we sneaked a battleship to this sector, only a handful of our superior know about the Plan B of operation Ouroboros" Griffith smirk "Namely, Admiral Harlown himself and Colonel Yagami"

"On the main plan, all the thirty ship of TSAB will confront Salazar's main fleet head on, while we infiltrating with speed advantage" Chrono explained "There's a chance Salazar fleet pick us one by one, just like how they picking our Summoners"

"Information…leakage" Signum nodded.

"If we cannot infiltrate with speed, we need more firepower"

A battleship spanning at half kilometer closing in fast toward the smaller vessel.

"XV class Agni!" Lucino smiles as she identifies it.

"Half of XV class already put in reserve usage in administrated world 44, therefore, inspections over their usage are limited, with my authority, getting one or two is easy!" Chrono laughs manically.

"And now, the traitor may already caught by Inspector Accous" Griffith added.

"Big chance, we'll receive a handful of crews to operate the large vessel, all the survivor of the pervious battle" Chrono mumbles.

"Friendly signature sir, emergency evacuation ship! These are from The 34th Fleet" Lucino reported.

"Bingo!" Chrono snapped his hands.

"Head on, reentry begins!" Griffith commanded "Roger!"

The ship entered the atmosphere, burning through.

"Visual recognition recovered! Salazar mother ship and seventeen escort ship of corvette class!"

Lucino catch a glance from her captain, two of them nodded at the same time.

"Operation Ouroboros! ENGAGE!"

Chrono and his battalion jumped out and free fall toward the massive ship.

"Che, Saint Cradle was larger than this one!" Chrono mumbles and prepare a spell himself.

"_Stinger Blade: Execution Shift_" Durandal reported, "OPEN FIREE!!!!" the blue admiral shouts and rains of sword and beams from the mages heavily damaged two escort ship.

As numerous Gadget drones launch a counterattack, these knights charges and hold these drones on the place, with mages doing a fire support from above.

"StarS! Take off!"

Teana jumped into Yuuno's back, Subaru formed a magical bridge, her 'Wing Road' skill. To be used by land based trooper later. She maneuvered while evading the attack, while ensuring her path won't harm the _Wave Riders_.

"Umm, Captain, it's really fine?" Teana sweatdropped.

"What's the problem? You can't hinder Subaru right? And you may not cope with our speed by simply running" Yuuno sighed "That's right" Teana blush.

"GET OUT OF MY WAAAY!!" Vita already scores some gadget-kill, Subaru followed.

"Lightning! Take off!"

Fate and Signum launches first, Erio and Caro followed using unleashed Fried.

"_Search complete, I've found its weak point_!" Shamal telepathically contact her friends while unleashing _Pendulum Form_ of her _Klarer Wind_.

"OI! NEED MASSIVE DAMAGE HERE!" Vita cried.

"Where?!" Yuuno asked.

"_Schwalbe Fliegen_"

Vita smashed several metal balls that leave small craters on the mother ship's armor "THERE!"

"Teana!" Fate shout, Teana nodded "Caro!" the gunslinger added

"YOSH!" Caro shout and enchant.

"_Energy Boost_"

"_Phantom Blazer_"

"_Plasma Lancer_"

"_Variable Missile_"

A Blazing ray followed by lightning arrow and magic missile breach through the thick armor of the mother ship. Chrono's battalion quickly surrounded the big hole to guard it.

"Subaru! Open a way!" Yuuno commanded, "YEAH!" Subaru quickly rush while forming her _Wing Road_.

"OPENING ATTACK! BEOWULF!" Jade cried, and her team jumped out, following Subaru's path.

"ROGER!"

The two _Wave Rider_ units coming first and destroy the line of defense inside the ship. Nasty Drone's AMF can't do anything but small hindrance in front of capsulated magic attack and powered physical sword.

"ENTRANCE CLEAR!" Alto reported.

"There's several path that leads to the place where _Ouroboros_ located!" Shamal announced.

"Throne room, Dr. Shamal, where it is?" Jade ask.

"…Okay, this is the map!" Shamal replied "Apparently due to _Wave Rider_ and _Tornado_'s size, you need larger path, and may encounter larger drones too"

"It's fine!"

...

A map appeared on the _Tornado_'s HUD.

"Follow me!" Renault dashed, with Vice and Alto followed along with Jade.

"I have sent the map to another team too, they split in two" Shamal reported.

"Thanks a lot Dr. Shamal, we can handle it from here" Griffith stand and gave a salute, Shamal gave salute as well and leave.

"_Shari! We need some help!_"

"Okay!" She replied, and took a glance on Douglas.

"Go" he smirks.

He walked toward deployment hangar, and facing several people that have striking resemblance with him, except that they possess glowing red eyes.

"Huh?" Douglas frowned "I don't know someone doing **copy pasta** on me already"

All of them gave an evil grin; Douglas disappears and punches one hard it dissolves into light.

Two tried to ambush, but a pair of pendulum catches them with bindings and slam them on each other, again, dissolves.

"Need some help?" Shamal laughs, "Sincerely, Doctor" Douglas nodded and pointed thumbs.

"Unknown signature on deployment hangar!" Lucino reported "Should we close it, Sir?" Shari added.

"Dr. Shamal?"

"_No, don't do it…I assume they will attack the bridge directly if the door closed_" Shamal replied, thrown another one using her binds.

The battalion still busy with Drone smashing out there…

"_Serpent Anchor_" Yuuno pulled a giant gadget drone using his anchor, and then Vita and Subaru smash it to pieces.

"Good job" Vita and Subaru crossed weapon.

"_Variable Shoot_" Teana herself blow a hole on five smaller gadgets with her anti-AMF shot.

Yuuno prefers his default Anchors on this case, since _Axel Shooter_ weren't effective enough, and Variable missile which had Anti-AMF properties was Mana-costly.

Serpent Anchor however very effective, being anti-AMF and physically destructive, but less draining.

"Teana, resort to _Dagger Blade_, conserve your Mana" Yuuno said.

"Okay" Teana nodded, Variable Shoot also Mana-draining itself, being AA ranked and all. She changed her derringers to their blade form.

"Fate, how bout Lightning team?" Yuuno ask.

"_Enchant Up Field Invade_, _Twin Boost_" Caro launch two (actually three, as Twin Boost is a combined spell) buff spell on her teammates. They wasted Gadget drones simply by stab at them.

"We're fine! And still move!"

"Okay!"

Back to Shamal and Douglas, these two still attacking uncountable Douglas-impostor who keeps coming and coming.

Douglas realized something though, and removes his gloves.

These impostors have a bright red shining circle tattoo on their hand's back, he has bright blue, and the circle is slashed.

"GODDAMIT, that's how I'm so familiar with the damned device" He frowned.

"Dr. Shamal, restrain one and show their hands at camera! Focus at the symbol!" he shout and punch another.

"Okay!"

"This is…" Shari gasped as she saw the enlarged picture "_Ouroboros_ symbol?"

"And mine is Anti-_Ouroboros_" Douglas smirked and show his symbol "They're hunt for my head"

"What should we do, Dr. Fairchild?" Griffith asks.

"I request for flight clearance" Douglas said "Chances they'll follow me!"

"EH?!" Everyone seems surprised.

"But Doctor…" Shari mumbles "What? You doubt about strength of Scaglietti's ex-pupil?" Douglas laughed.

"Request approved, gave him clearance and closes the door!" Griffith sighed.

"Okay" Lucino nodded.

"_Aegis Zero_, unleashed" Douglas released his device, same as Yuuno's older Aegis in shape, but it was silver with blue gems instead of gold with green gems.

"That is" Shari mumbles "_Aegis Zero Spec_, the same that used by Professor Scrya but with Belkan type program Core" Douglas explained "In other words, true _Armed Device_"

"_Tower Form_"

The shield increased in length, and Douglas jumped out, surfing on Subaru's Wing Road that still intact using Aegis as the board. His impostor following, chasing him toward the Salazar Mother ship.

"Dr. Fairchild, come back safely!" Shamal smirk and gave the last salute before the gate closed.

"I always believe on human's greatest potential…because I'm not one, just a program"

"However…"

He passed Chrono's troops and run as quickly as he can, heading to where Ouroboros located, his 'insane massed copy' still following him.

"That's how I'm so familiar with Belkan instrument…and _Ouroboros_ itself"

"What?! Dr. Fairchild is heading directly to Ouroboros?!" Yuuno gasped as he heard the story, Fate too, albeit less shocked.

"Apparently, Dr. Douglas has a connection of some sort with Ouroboros…since Ouroboros' massed guardian program was directly after him instead of attacking entire ship…not to mention the physical shape of these program" Shari replied "I suggest that we follow his clue"

"Roger" Fate replied "You heard that?"

Signum nodded

"Exactly, _Ouroboros_ thinks him as top priorities" she said "During _Book of Darkness_ reincarnation cycle, we have seen quite amount of advanced artifact equipped with defense program that react strongly toward certain kinds of other program"

"And since Ferret's seal has been disabled, that Ouro-something react strongly to its enemy's presence" Vita added.

"So…_Ouroboros_ is recognized Dr. Douglas Fairchild as threat? That's crazy" Chrono mumbles.

"_Let's go, everyone!_"

"Umm…Captain" Subaru mumbles.

"Yeah?"

"There's something we want to ask…about Your Barrier Jacket" Subaru mumbles. "Aren't you used leather black overcoat before?"

"But then…before that War Game, you changed the design so that the coat similar to us" Teana added seriously "I know, now you're StarS leader and all…but…isn't it supposedly that we're the one should change?"

Yuuno look surprised, but then smiles. "I hope someone will ask about that sooner"

"Everyone, this isn't the proper time to ask that" Reinforce pouted.

"No, actually…that bothers me as well…" Vita grabs the device and put her inside her hat "Whoa, Vita-chan!"

"It's okay, Rein…" Yuuno said.

...

Vice smash the thick door and the squad run from giant Drone, which Alto stab from behind with her giant knife.

"This is…throne room?" Alto asked "So HUUGE"

"Even the interior was much inspired by _Saint Cradle_, Salazar actually took the Belkan influence well" Vice mumbles.

They head someone clapped hands and gasped.

It was someone who rode golden colored motorbike, similar in size with Renault's Tornado, but the rider we're using normal looking knight armour instead of Rider-suit.

"_OMG that's so Gay_" Vice swears on his thought, "_Seriously, golden motorbike??_"

The certain rider open his helmet, it was Renault, except with rather scary expression and longer hair.

"At the least…you come…maybe its destiny" he laughs "And I will end your journey and become the true Kaiser, Innes VIII"

Renault snorted "Don't be ridiculous, Kaira" Renault opened his helmet too "I already know that I'm the fake one, big bro"

At that statement, the prince seems surprised.

"So, you already know huh…Our Honorable Mother told you?"

"From her last testament…" Renault slapped his bike "Attached at Tornado's Original spec data"

"Then what else? You can live freely and peacefully out there you know? Even Her Majesty chose you over me" Kaira snicker.

"I believe I should pull you out from that damned tradition too" Renault frowned.

About a dozen riders come out and surround them, with several dozen gadget drones of various types.

"Just between us" the longer haired prince said "Okay" the other replied.

"_HURRICANE CHARGE_!!!" Jade launches her most powerful bombardment attack, which has been charged since they arrived at the room. She wasted at least thirty drones that caught off guard and damaged many that managed to turn on their AMF.

"YEAAAAAAA!!!"

Signum cut the massive gate in half, and Lightning squad arrived at the weapon storage facility, full of activated drones.

"OH damn, I already bored with drone smashing in Carnaji" Erio frowned.

"Welcome to my Castle, ladies…and who are you?"

A middle-aged man wearing rather…fabulous attire walked between the drones, despite the old face, he's pretty tall and huge, maybe around two meters.

"We're Lightning Squad from TSAB" Fate replied.

"Are you come for Ouroboros?"

"We're more concerned about Salazar's action regarding our Specialized Mages"

"Revenge huh? As expected, natural human instinct indeed" he laughs hard, so hard it's echoing in the entire room.

"If you don't resist…" Fate said, but was interrupted "Granted the chance to plead in my defense? I was to bored to hear that, charming lady"

"This dude has the guts to speak" Erio clenched his teeth.

"Oh, gentlemen, of course, being guarded by so much soldier and drones" he snorted.

"Well, we see some drones but…no soldier?" Caro said.

"Hmm?" he surprised "Guess something wrong happened here"

"That aside, it's very rude for me not to introduce myself…I'm Inness VII…you can simply call me King Inness"

"…That couldn't be…" Fate took a breath "Inness VII assassinated during the last battle that defeated Salazar"

"That? Oh, right, yeah…I'm died, but Salazar fleet aren't defeated" King Inness mumbles "This body has been prepared a long time ago by certain Scientist as a backup in case I dead"

"Scaglietti" Signum said.

"Correct, lady knight" King Inness replied "More so than just clone backup, I'm a combat cyborg as well"

"That guy pisses me off" Agito jumps out "Can I help?"

"Sure" Signum nodded.

"Caro" Erio mumbles "I already prepared it" Caro nodded.

"_Alchemic Chain!_" she shouted and caught several drones using physical chain made of transmuted floor.

"UNISON!"

"Fweh, that's the last corvette!" Chrono sighed as he froze the last escort ship attacking the brigade, crush it "Dr. Shamal, Shari, are you sure these ship are autonomous?"

"I'm sure" Shamal replied "Yeah" Shari added.

"That's damn strange!"

Back to the storage bay.

"CAROOO!!!"

The lightning squad caught of guard and Caro was held hostage.

"DAMMIT!" Erio spent cartridges and Strada extend a large blade on his tip.

"_Stahlmesser_"

"Whoops, don't be shoddy, sir" King Inness insanely laugh.

Caro smirk, and raise her hands.

"Twin Boost: Barret power & Enchant Field Invade, Energy Boost…"

"Excuse me" she smirk and launches beams the power of divine buster from her hands, effectively feed herself, and resulting a dust cloud.

"That's gonna hurt" Signum thought, she smashed another horde of drones.

"_Sonic Move_" Both Fate and Erio reacts to help Caro.

"WHAT?!"

King Inness already regained his stance and aimed his massive punch at the little girl "Bad girl should be punished!" he smirks.

But Caro disappeared with a teleport sign, StarS has been arrived, and Caro was held by Yuuno instead. Erio and Fate retreated away.

"I'm sorry for being late" Yuuno said seriously, "It's unlike you at all" Fate nodded "And what's with that bruise on your face?"

Unisoned Vita smacked a dozen drones with a stroke of her _Gigantform_.

"Some internal misunderstanding Ma'am" She smirk.

"Then Vita, between gang on that man or smashing drone, which one is more fun?" Signum ask.

"Smashing drones"

"Smashing drones then"

"_Rein!_" Agito contacted mentally "_Yeah, Agito-chan!_" Rein replied.

"He's very strong!" Caro huffed and Fried flew into her shoulder "My wing shooter are boosted with three spell, and barely affects him"

"Really?" Teana mumbles, and same spell Knock unisoned Hayate in one hit.

"Regardless" Subaru cracked her finger "We'll beat him"

"He's a cyborg, Subaru-san" Erio said "Dr. Scaglietti who made him"

"Backup plan huh?" Subaru nodded "Order, sir?" Teana ask and reload her gun.

Yuuno looked at fate, she nodded.

"_ARMORED SPEARHEAD!!_"

"Suicide again?" Signum frown "Whatever"

"AAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!"

"YAAAAAAAARGH!!"

...

Renault and Kaira were jousting in old style cavalry duel, WITH A BIKE. Alto and Vice are cornered by another cavaliers, while Jade herself knocks the last drone and launch a distraction attack, freed Alto and Vice.

"Hah…hah…damn!" She was exhausted, and dropped.

"Captain!" Vice was worried.

"I'm alright! I'll rest to regain my mana!" Jade said while pull an evasive stance.

"Get ya!" Vice smashed two of the cavaliers using his big-ass rifle, while Alto smacked one outright with the mech's massive fist.

"I certain we'll win" Alto mumbles "The problem is which prince will win the duel?"

"I don't know"

"IMBECILE! THAT SCRAP WON'T BEAT ME!" Kaira cried.

"THIS SCRAP WAS OLDER THAN OUR GRANPARENTS!" Renault smirked "And her majesty, our mother, is the one who took care of this"

Tornado striking through the barrier and skewering he golden bike, shut it down. Renault focused his electric magic in a punch, thrown Kaira away and breaks his armour in process as well as stuns him.

"Ha-ha-ha…Epic win" Renault regain his breath.

"Impossible…" Kaira frowned, paralyzed by the pain; his knights retreated and guarded him.

"Heh, you planned yourself to lose aren't you?" Renault jumps from his bike, "Where is Battalion 1 and 2 of the elite division?"

"Damn, and you tell me you're run while 10 years old" Kaira smirked sarcastically "Her majesty told me everything, in case I'm back…as enemies" Renault nodded.

"All of you…surrender!" Kaira commanded.

"Your Majesty?"

"I said drop your Bike"

They nodded and release their Bike and weapons, and in extension detonated their armor.

"Yeah, I already commanded our crews and knights to leave, they aren't a match for TSAB entire power no matter what…and I don't want Father's plan to succeed either" Kaira coughed.

"His plan?" Renault mumbles "Gadget Legions"

"Activated ancient Drones buried in the depth of three continents" Kaira sat down "Each continent holds at least a million of them"

"WHAT?!" Vice and Alto gagged, millions gadget drones? MADNESS!!!

"So…that's _Ouroboros_ main function" Jade mumbles.

"Quickly! Use weapon of mass destruction on the two continents, escape and destroy this continent as well" Kaira said "And let's stop him from doing so!"

Jade contacted Chrono and discussed that with him.

Back to the bay, King Inness already pitted back.

"DAMN!"

"What? I don't see that hoax you tell me about your body" Subaru asked.

"You…YOU Devil!!" He shouts, as Signum and Vita smashed two hundred drones in total.

"Fine, I'm a Devil then…" Subaru said, but Teana interrupted with deadpan tone "Don't steal Nanoha-san's line"

"Dammit Teana"

"Your Majesty now is your chance, surrender or we'll use force" Fate said.

"SOLDIER! WHERE ARE THESE DAMN SOLDIER?!"

"There won't be one" Kaira walked in, followed by StarS and his knight "Resistance is Futile"

"Kaira…you…THAT clone…"

"Do you realize? I sent all the Royal guards along with the Counterattack on Mid-Childan attack Fleet" Kaira smirk.

"WHAT?!"

"And all the crew of the Mother ship are evacuated since the elite Mid-Childan forces arrived here, nobody but us and a bunch of Gadgets"

"You…TRAITOR!"

"I don't see any traitor here"

Another middle aged man comes with Douglas support him.

"Dr. Douglas?" Yuuno asked "Yeah, I am, Professor, or should I say Captain?"

"I heard everything" Signum said "So, you're Ouroboros guardian program"

"No" Douglas snicker "More like I'm the bug on Ouroboros guardian program that needs to bee terminated" he pointed at the massed copy of him.

"Fa-father" Kaira and Renault's eyes widened.

The old man was not overtly tall, and lanky, but the face was superbly similar with the brute King.

"You…HOW CAN BE?! YOU'RE ALIVE?!" King Inness cries.

"You mean weaklings can become an emperor huh?" the man smiles.

"Umm, I don't really understand" Subaru and Erio sweatdropped "Geez, Isn't it obvious? That man is the real King Inness" Teana said.

"I got it but" Subaru mumbles.

"But, how can be?! I mean, the cyborg will be activated once you…dead" Kaira approaches his true father.

"Or Salazar council gave the authority" he replied "The one sent the assassin to kill me is these scumbags, shortly after the cyborg has been activated"

"Che!" the brute king spitted, "You fail, just like your entire family"

"How could you say that while you're a clone of me?"

"I got the power, and I got the courage to move entire Salazar forces and planned massive attack in order to establish our Empire's glory"

"Courage? I don't see any courage in you"

The brute king breaks _Ouroboros_ storage tube and took the ring device, evilly laughs.

"If it comes to this, Legion Gadgets should be executed"

"STOP IT!"

The device shines and blast entire room.

"Shari?! Is there's lies sites that similar to where Ouroboros found?" Chono asked.

"Yeah, there are three including the destroyed one" Shari replied "the closest is fifty kilometer east from here! And they're full of gadgets!"

"Good, send message to Agni to fire _Arc en Ciel_ to these location except the closest one!"

"Huh, what?!" Shari gasped "Arc En Ciel! DO IT NOW!" Chrono cried.

"We have no choice…" Griffith said "Tell Agni to annihilate these locations"

"HAHAHAHAHAH!!" the brute king laughs again, satisfied "Seriously, don't all of you realize why these Ruins exist?"

"To preserve essential environment system that keeps this planet inhabitable" Yuuno replied calmly "In other words, Terraforming machine"

"In other words…if these Temple destroyed" Fate mumbles "We'll die?"

"Damn…ahem…and the process actually irreversible" Douglas coughs

"You mean we can't stop it, even after we retrieve that damned Artifact?" Alto shouts.

"So what if there are a million drones?" Signum smiles "We just smash them outright!" Vita smirk.

"Don't be so cocky Vita; I'm lucky if I can destroy more than nine thousand" Yuuno sheepishly smirk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

"What?!"

Ouroboros defense program surround the brute king.

"WHAT ARE YOU…UWAAAA!!!!"

"That's why I don't want to activate Ouroboros" the real King Inness said "Father…"

"Gadget Legions is the last line of defense…when there's no way we could win, we just need to obliterate everything" King Inness explained "That's how our home world destroyed long ago"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"And it requires a sacrifice as well" King Inness said weakly "Until the end, we're just pawn"

Erio hugged her so the girl can't see anything, as Ouroboros devouring the giant man until he vanished, Douglas took the device, and break through its program via mental link.

"Defense program hacked" he smirks; now he owned the device fully.

...

As the huge door of the storage bay opened, Harlown brigade enters.

"Now we have 2 choices, obliterate the last site and destroy this planet to nothing in process or smash 1 million gadgets and get a reward in the form of dusty planet"

"If we reactivate one, even just one temple…I guarantee this planet will be good as new again in some decades"

Silence, there's no way they can do the second with this level of manpower, but planet revitalization just too good to be ignored by their heroic instinct.

Of course risk of dying may worth of a new life.

"Damn, if we have two thousand fifty soldiers more…" Vita said.

"What?" Signum twitched.

"You know, Battle of Thermophylae, Spartan can win the odds, 300 soldier beat 1 million Persian" Vita mumbles "But then again, we're need more soldier"

"Vita, you read that freaking comic too much" Yuuno facepalmed.

"Rather than 300…" Douglas snicker "How about 1000?"

"**Really?!**"

"Ah, need a Summoner…Corporal Lushe, please lend me your strength" he asked Caro.

Caro looked at Erio, her lover nodded, "I believe you can do it"

"Yeah!"

Caro grabs the Ouroboros and concentrates her summon while chanting.

"Despite being Belkan device, Ouroboros can manifest all kinds of power and magic, but we need the correct trigger"

"So, in other words" Teana gasped, "SERIOUSLY?! YOU CAN DO IT?!"

Douglas aimed the Ouroboros at the surface, and summon massive horde of his massed copy and different kinds of summon, including dozens of dragons.

"Hmm, guess it's really about one thousand?" Chrono sweatdropped.

"WHOAAA!!!" Caro amazed "Amazing Caro!" Erio hugged her, she blushes hard.

"So, ready for Drone mashing?" Vita grins "OF COURSE!" Subaru and Erio cried.

"Yosh, I'll get the record for Gadgets snipping!" Vice clapped his mech's hands "Like I'll let you, Senpai" Teana smirked.

"Oh good, seriously, good! Try it if you can!" Vice laughs "What?! LOOK HOW I CAN DEFEAT YOU AND PUT THE BEST SNIPER TO SHAME!" Teana growl and blush.

"Go Tia!" Subaru cheered.

"Getting on the action Granscenic Harem Brigade!" Alto lifts her hand.

"YEAH!" Reinforce cried.

"Mou, Signum-neesan why don't you do it?" Alto pouted "Yeah, yeah" Rein nodded.

"Ahem, what do you mean? I-I don't understand" Signum coughed awkwardly and blush, Vita got a big grin spread on her face "Harem Brigade huh?" Vita laughs.

"Rein?" Agito popped cross Veins, Rein sticks her tongue.

"NYAAAAH!! DAMMIT!" Agito rapidly stomp the blue mech on the head, Vice wonder why she's that angry.

"So, everyone is ready?" Griffith contacted.

"I lead, Griffith-kun" Chrono said "As you wish, Admiral" he replied "Lucino, Shari!"

"Yes Sir!"

"We're on the warship; supposedly we shouldn't lose in gadget kills" Griffith's glasses shimmer.

"Oki-doki!" Shari said, Lucino smirks "Of Course, Sir".

"_Spartan Form_"

"_Zerstörungform_"

"_Gear Excellion_"

"_Blazer Mode_"

"_Zanber Form_"

"_Schlangenform_"

"_Dussenform_"

"_Dragon Soul Summon_"

"UNISON!"

As TSAB ship Agni finished the first target, everyone can see the massive mushroom cloud thousand kilometers away. Several minutes later, second explosion happened on another side of the planet.

Marked with the second target annihilation, Agni's bridge crews can see multitude, millions of tiny sparkles 300 kilometer below as the massive battle started to happen.

Tiny sparkles or massive explosion, either way is correct, it's depend on where you saw it or how powerful you are.

"Can they win?"

"They can…" the captain said, "Why do you think we pull 27 freaking cruiser and put our expectation on a Frigate with less than a battalion of mages and knights? They're way beyond our grasp"

Seventeen hours later.

"SNAP OUT MAN!" Vice cried as he destroys the very last drones.

**Field of Scrap** is an understatement; a million tons of scrap can be described as **Unlimited Scrap Works**.

Either way, the battle is over already.

"Who's the winner?" Vita gasped, she wanted that last drone so bad actually.

"…Oh damn, Griffith win" Chrono mumbles, "18000…no, 19.012"

"Actually, sir" Griffith saw that pout on Lucino's face "We shouldn't be count"

"Okay then, the winner is…" Chrono coughed "Ahem, Vita, total gadget kills 9101"

"**OVER NINE THOUSAND?!**"

"YEEESH!" Vita raised her massive mallet.

"Second, Caro Ru Lushe and Vortaire, 8589"

Caro sweat dropped.

"Third…umm…Signum" Chrono sweat dropped "7820"

"WHAT?!"

"Fate is the fourth with 7077"

"Umm, between me and Teana, who's the Winner?" Vice asked.

"You win with 91 streaks" Chrono replied "Each of you had around 5500, Erio and Subaru got 6255 each, a tie"

"Oh damn" Teana pouted "Cheer up Tia!" Subaru laughs and hug her.

"Of all things you damned ferret, just kill 5123? And you'd call yourself a StarS captain?"

"And you'd call that 'just', damn pervert" Yuuno mumbles "I destroy more than 6000, ferret, you lose" Chrono snicker.

"Should I kill him, Boss?" _Durandal_ asked.

"Should punish him, My Lord. DEATH PENALTY" _Aegis_ recommended same thing.

"NO" they replied.

"Damn, I got the lowest score!" Alto mumbles, as she **only** destroy about 2500 drones, oh, it's better than the Harlown brigade which PWN 1500 gadgets each.

"Now Vita's going to brag about this" Yuuno mumbles, "Well, if Hayate and Nanoha is here, they'll waste more than her anyway" Fate smirks.

"Hayate = GENOCIDE, Nanoha = Destroy Everything, Hayate + Nanoha = Armageddon" everyone agreed.

Later.

50 kilometers from there, after everyone packed, Douglas put Aegis on the proper position and it glows.

"This temple operates like giant Air Conditioner, gave suitable atmosphere on certain coverage, gave water supply took from the ocean, process the sandy soil, and at the last, spread the spore and seeds to the area" Yuuno explained.

"In twenty years or so, we'll see a third of this planet covered with forest, maybe need longer to spread further than that as the other temple has been destroyed, but we'll never lose the hope" Douglas added.

Prince Kaira and the true King Innes asked to be treated like normal prisoner, maybe its runs on the family, that's what Chrono thought, they're put on massive level of magic limiter, but nothing more than that.

So to speak, the war between TSAB and Salazar has been resolved for them, maybe much harder when brought to the higher ups, there are inter dimensional laws and procedures, they're not as forgiving or loose as with personal case like these happened on Fate or Hayate and her knights, this is open war after all.

Open war, emphasis.

"We made it, Yuuno" Fate smirk, "Let's go home!"

"Yeah!" Yuuno nodded as they watched the sun rises on the eastern sky.

Everything will be alright no matter what…

* * *

PHEW! Gotta inspired a lot by 300, Vita got the highest score? Of course! Vice win against Teana? Thanks to his battle machine. The Ouroboros Arc has been finished, and next chapter will be the epilogue (maybe).

And those wallbanger twist? I'll explained later as well, since most of you **will** be angry with me after read this chapter.

Oh and that bruise on Yuuno's cheek Fate mentioned? Waiting on the future chapter, which is Yuuno-centric (obviously).

See you later ^^

TvTropes made my day


	10. Epilogue After Action Report

Dissonant Lyrics

Epilogue: After Action Report

When I said this chapter will be Yuuno centric, I'm not fooling anyone, but Rein and Vivio will be the main cast, since they're the narrator (what?).

TL; DR for the summaries, let's read.

For the last time, Enjoy and Reviews!

* * *

**Reinforce Zwei's Service Log  
**

**Log Number : 3099**

**Log Title : Operation Ouroboros**

Prologue:

21 September 0079, 20:30 Mid Childan Hours, Infinity Library Expeditionary Fleet arrived from the long journey and retrieved the Lost Logia Ouroboros.

21 September 0079, 20:45 Mid Childan Hours, Sergeant Major Vice Granscenic was attacked during the Ouroboros Shipment

22 September 0079, 09:30 Mid Childan Hours, A short meeting conducted, Salazar Forces suspected as people behind the hijacking attempt.

25 September 0079, 22:50 Mid Childan Hours, Carnaaji has been attacked, Patrol guard assemble a resistance force.

26 September 0079, 08:30 Mid Childan Hours, Rescue team assembled as quickly as we can. As of 11:05, Rescue team has been arrived and Alphine Family took on Protective custody.

27 September 0079, 16:30 Mid Childan Hours, All the evidence leaning towards Salazar forces, as their forces attacked hundreds of TSAB mages and stole their linker cores.

29 September 0079, 14:00 Mid Childan Hours, Wave Rider has been tested in actual live fire and the test prototypes will be participated in the upcoming battle.

30 September 0079, 20:00 Mid Childan Hours, Admiral Chrono Harlown sent an unmanned XV-class battleship toward world 303 in case of emergency, the XV class buried within the asteroid belt for the time being.

2 October 0079, 09:30 Mid Childan Hours, an extensive Mock Battle has been held at Carnaji, to test Professor Yuuno Scrya's fully extended ability, he promoted to Captain.

2 October 0079, 19:00 Mid Childan Hours, Ouroboros cargo fleet attacked.

4 October 0079, 08:00 Mid Childan Hours, core team of _Operation Ouroboros_ formed. The Main objective is to retrieve the Lost Logia, and capture Salazar Leader.

Operation:

5 October 0079, 08:30 Mid Childan Hours, Testarossa unit 2 departure. As the core team, StarS, Lightning, and temporary squadron Beowulf will be the main infiltration force. Harlown Brigade formed, with 24 members consisted of Unit 33's Mages and Death Fang Knights and lead by Admiral Chrono Harlown himself.

9 October 0079, 04:05 Mid Childan Hours, Testarossa unit 2 arrived and ambushed. XV-class Agni activated, and the crews are supplied by Aurora Battlecruiser's crew that had been defeated before. Operation finished as of 06:25, Ouroboros has been retrieved, but the enemy leader is killed in action.

9 October 0079, 06:30 Mid Childan Hours, massive battle sparks between the infiltration armada and massed army of Belkan Drones, the battle took seventeen hours.

13 October 0079, 09:55 Mid Childan Hours, Operation Ouroboros succeeded as the fleet arrived on the Mid Childa.

Aftermath

18 October 0079, a massive reformation held on the Salazar empire remains, all the member of the council was captured. And King Inness VIII regains his authority, with his loyal troops and royal followers; they took back Salazar territory via Peace Conference with the Visceral alliance.

28 October 0079, Salazar becomes a true member of Visceral Alliance, which means entire Emporium has been united in one flag. Afterwards, Emporium has been registered as a member of the Bureau.

…

"NYA, I've finished, let's proceed to the more personal one!" Rein laughs happily.

After the operation, Admiral Chrono, Lieutenant Colonel Griffith, and Ensign Lucino went to Emporium in order to establish new TSAB base there. Enforcer Fate, Teana, and Shario act as supervisor for the process. Prince Inness act as the mediator between TSAB and Visceral Union, his position is a great help.

Looks like Nanoha-san and Vivio-chan are saddened by that, since Fate-san went for straight three months. Before they leave, Admiral Chrono and her went to earth for a family visit. Seeing the expression of him after he got back from Earth was priceless.

Dr. Douglas followed Admiral as the chief technician for World 303 terraforming process, before leave, he visit Dr. Scaglietti again and making him angry. I wonder if Dr. Douglas knows how to make him berserk instead? Since both of Dr. Douglas and Shari-chan leaving, Mary-san received the task as the head of Device Development Section again.

Prince Kaira apparently accused for the crime, but his punishment had been reduced to only small fraction thanks to his helpful action before. He will be sent to TSAB rescue team after six months of rehabilitation, Corporal Subaru was looking forward to teach her new underlings, albeit she'll have to wait six months.

Speaking of Subaru, she's resumed her duty as SAR team, but occasionally helped Cyborgs Battalion resolving their case. Just like other, she's saddened by Teana's departure, albeit not as bad as Nanoha.

Erio and Caro also return to their old residence and work, they missed the wild nature so much they could cry. Before their returns thought, they took a detour to Carnaji and visit Lutecia. Apparently, Caro and Lutecia still had the problem regarding of Erio's 'marital status', their rivalries was frightening but cute the same time.

Prince Renault's Death Fang and Prince Kaira's Silver Unicorn has been absorbed to Unit 33, which itself will be transferred to Emporium as soon as the new government established. Captain Jade Allison took the lead mantle for the new Battalion. As the number increased to about 48, it was no longer called Squadron. Regarding her marriage with Prince Renault, she had to postpone it about a year or so.

Rein cracked her joints.

"Hmm, where do I start it again?" she mumbles.

Vice-kun and Alto-chan has been transferred to Mobile Division 13, regarding the development of _Wave Rider_ unit. Despite the good result of live mission, apparently _Wave Rider_ still facing too much problem to be mass produced, or for that matter, too few mages actually capable to handle it properly.

As the result, Division 13 was formed to train new pilots for the further development. TSAB Air Force didn't agree with its very own existence, since it may overtake mages' task. But what I know actually the pilot has to be a mage, since _Wave Riders_ act as 'shell with muscle' and the mage act as the 'brain', so nothing really changed.

Vice-kun was freaked out to found that the chief assistant of the engineer team was his niece, Laguna. Alto too, freaked out by this.

Aside from the **Mechanized Infantry Units**, Division 13 also handles the education of two types of trainee cadets. First is **Armored Knights**, specialized in handling power-type Modern Belkan Mage, which is rare since most of Modern Belkan Mage actually speed type like Erio. Signum and Vita-chan handle the unit with direct order from Hayate, and Vita's having the field day for teaching them her way of fight, so does Signum.

Yeah, Signum. By the way, all members of _Granscenic Harem Brigade_ have gathered in this division then. Of all things, only Signum denied it outright –with suspicious reaction-, and Laguna-chan seems didn't care -about the harem aspect anyway, she did had a crush on him-, maybe only Alto-chan put too much seriousness in it. I myself rather confused, but glad that all of us can fight fairly for his attention, and Agito still have to wait…I swear I cannot choose one of them for now, need time.

And the member has been expanded since most of the Division member is –apparently- STRAIGHT female, oh good! Now we had to call it _**Granscenic Harem Armada**_ instead!

"Ummm, next is…yeah! Yuuno!"

Rein started to wrote again.

Second is **Anti-Aerial Mage**, which is specialized in taking down aerial units. Flight capable units are high-level threat for Ground Force's mages; a hard lesson learned from JS incident. Basically, they'll be served alongside artillery mages, except their targets are aerial ones. Yuuno handles the unit perfectly thanks to his abilities and brains.

Apparently, Yuuno was rejected the position of Aerial Combat Instructor, seeing himself not decent enough, and took the mantle of Anti-Aerial combat Instructor instead, what a funny thing, since it was opposed to what had been planned earlier; Filling Nanoha's place.

Vita has a tendency to arrange the schedule, so that these two units can train together, and as expected, she always aims for Yuuno's shield. Although it was more like her unstoppable hobby than reestablish her old grudge.

Hayate also taking part in the Division as the holder of highest authority, lately, we seen something different; she's much more cheerful like turned back to a teenager again thanks to her and Cap 'n Yuuno's opposite attitude. Too much wackiness happened even to be written…but she enjoy it.

Regardless, despite nothing much, there are some changes that I'm happy at. Just like Vita's happiness and Hayate's youthful spirit are contributed to Yuuno Scrya.

* * *

**Sacred Heart Voice record**

**A.k.a. Vivio's voice diary**

13 October 0079, 09:30, Sunshine

"This is Vivio reporting, today everyone will come back! I can't wait! Nanoha-mama is so worried she cries when she heard TSAB attack Fleet was defeated. Actually, that's part of Uncle Chrono's plan. I don't really know how that happens, but it's not simply a miracle, or it is?"

13 October 0079, 09:55, Sunshine

"They arrived! Oh good! I missed Fate-mama very much! I missed Professor as well! Oh, they're out~! Wait, its Auntie Vita, bragging about gadget kills or something to Auntie Hayate. OH! THAT'S FATE-MAMA! AND PROFESSOR! Looks like Nanoha-mama cannot hold it longer and jumps toward her! I wonder if I should jumps to Fate-mama or not? Wait, Professor is unoccupied! WAIT ME!"

13 October 0079, 13:00, Sunshine

"Seriously, Professor didn't even wasting some time. Maybe he didn't want to disturb my Mamas' private time? Okay, they're always like that anyway! So, I may understand. I follow him to the Library and meet Arf and Mr. Zafira there, Arf was capable of handling things in the library even by her own, but Zafira's help making everything easier. Mr. Zafira tries to test Professor's fighting capability, and overwhelmed the guardian beast thanks to his speed teleport. When Arf challenges Professor however, even with his confidence and teleporting skill, Arf still win since she knew all his flaws! Four of us then go together for lunch before going to train again"

13 October 0079, 15:30, Sunshine

"Auntie Hayate and Rein-chan comes to pick us, I don't know what Auntie and Professor were talking about, and it took so long. Oh, thanks for Rein-chan, she told us everything happened during the operation, it took almost an hour or so, so I'm not really bored for waiting"

18 October 0079, 10:00, Cloudy

"Oh, what a proper weather!!! GAH, Fate-mama is going for months, AGAIN! But looks like everything will be alright, even Nanoha-mama didn't cry, but smiles as she departs. Before then however, Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama told me:"

"Call him…Yuuno-Papa"

**_Dissonant Lyrics_**

**~FIN~**

* * *

YUUNO WI- Oh, wait! Not exactly, we haven't seen everything yet! _Dissonant Lyrics_ practically ended here, but there is the sequel! Yes, **Fei-Nano** is **official**, for Yuuno to be **added or not**, really uncertain. Also, if you found the hints, the **chances** are getting diverse. Which is **better**, is up to you.

The Sequel, _Lyrical Resonance_ coming soon!

Special thanks to:

**F91**, your Fics inspired me **a lot**

**War09** and **Hignum**, for cheering me up

**BPHaru**, for the for the objective comments and critics mail

TvTropes made my Day


End file.
